Sylph -A Twilight Story-
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: What if Bella knew what Edward was? What if she was never meant to fall in love with him? What if she had a secret of her own? What if Bella was destined for someone else? What if she was already apart of the supernatural and had abilities of her own? Disclaimer: All original Twilight settings, plots and characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All original Twilight settings, plots and characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Some quotes from the series and motion pictures will be used. This version/Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, I do not receive any compensation for this fanfic.**

**Prologue **

The hunter became the hunted.

I never really thought about how I would die. I only know that today wasn't that day. Though the idea of dying for someone I cared about was surely the best way to go out.

I stood on the abandoned pier, with the ocean to my back. I could smell the all familiar salty air, whipping through my tangled hair. The vampire before me is taunting me in his monologue. Slowly backing me towards the water. He has no idea what I am. My feet have found the edge of the pier, and though I could escape easily, I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of his game.

He stalked towards me with a purpose, and before I could blink, he grabbed my arm and lunged at my neck. He was quick, but I was quicker knowing what he was going to do. I raised my arm and blocked him from tearing out my throat, when the piercing pain shot through my arm. The silence broken by my high pitched screams. I stepped back missing the edge, and descended towards the water below. I could hear multiple growls before I was submerged completely. I knew he wasn't gonna win that fight.


	2. Meeting

**Meeting**

The first semester was finally finished. I hugged my friends for the last time before I got into my mother's vehicle. We were spending my last night as a family. Just Renee, Phil, and I. We were going out to eat and catching a movie before my flight out tomorrow.

I was going to live with my father, Charlie Swan, for the remainder of my high school career. He lived in Forks Washington, in the Olympic Peninsula under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. Population three thousand eight hundred and thirty two. It was from this consequential town that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town, and the Quileute Reservation, that I have spent every summer. Now, in the midst of my junior year, in the middle of the holiday break, I have decided to move here permanently.

My mother and I have pulled together some resources and bought an entire wardrobe for the cold and wet weather up there. I packed my entire room, and my bathroom, and sent majority of everything, except a couple of duffel bags and my new parka that was to be my carry on.

I can't say I'll miss Phoenix, but I will miss the warmer weather. The dry heat isn't exactly my favorite. I prefer moist weather, and the beach. The beach in La Push was perfect for my needs. The water is dark enough to hide in; for when I want go for a swim and release my natural form.

I'm not exactly human, I'm a mermaid; and no I don't turn when I get wet or when water spills on me. It's a choice actually, and sometimes it's a need. My mother bought a house with a pool and an extra tall privacy fence here in Phoenix, so I could be myself in private. My mother doesn't understand why the gene skipped her, but she's happy for me. I'm happy for her as well, she has Phil now, so I'm not so worried. At least the bills would get paid, there will be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...

"Bella," my mother said to me for the thousandth time before we pulled into the parking lot of the little sushi restaurant close to home. "Are you excited about everything?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see dad," I exclaimed. I especially couldn't wait to see the beach. I knew I had to wait till I got a vehicle of course, but I've been saving my babysitting money.

Dinner went by quickly, and we were currently heading to the Redbox to rent a movie for the evening.

"It's getting late, and your flight leaves early. Are you sure you still want to watch a movie before bed?"

"Maybe you're right, but when you get settled, and I come visit I definitely want to spend the night, just us two," I replied.

We headed back to the house instead, and loaded most of the luggage for mom and Phil. Then I headed to the bathroom and took a shower for the last time in this house. After I finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my room - where I was sleeping on an air mattress - to brush through my tangled hair. I quickly dressed in my pajamas and set the alarm on my phone to wake up early, before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to my mother turning my light on to get ready to leave for the airport before traffic. It was exactly five minutes before my alarm was to go off. I groaned in irritation, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Come on, sweetie. We don't want to be late," she urged.

I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a fitting sweater. I put on a little makeup to hide the tiredness before tossing everything in my bag. Grabbing my parka, I walked out to the car to load my duffle bags and slid into the back seat. We were heading to the airport as I watched the familiar sprawling city flashing by. I was going to miss it, but I was excited to be where my heart desired.

"Tell Charlie I said hello."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she says."Call me if you need anything at all, no matter how small." I could see the sacrifice in her eyes to her promise. She hugged me tightly before letting go, as I made my way to the gate. Then I got on the plane, and was off.

It was a four-hour flight to Seattle, another hour to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive to Forks. I dreaded flying; the drive with my father, though, I was excited about.

Charlie was ecstatic about my coming home. He was genuinely curious about why the sudden change of heart to live here. He knew I hated leaving after my summer visits, and asked almost every year if I wanted to stay permanently, but I couldn't leave Renee alone. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was pouring. This was to be expected, and unavoidable. I said my goodbyes to the constant sun, and traded it for my happiness.

Charlie was waiting for me with his cruiser, also knew this was to be expected as well. Charlie is the Police Chief to the town of Forks. Kind of another reason for wanting to get my own car. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie wrapped me into a huge bear-hug after I got off the plane.

"Hey, Bells! Glad you made it home safely," he said, smiling. "How is your mother doing?"

"She's great. Glad to be home as well, dad."

Charlie grabbed my two duffel bags and placed them in the trunk. My stuff has already been delivered from the house - overnight shipping - so I didn't have to bring much, though, just in case it didn't arrive in time. We drove in silence until we passed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign.

"So, what would you think if I bought you a car? I might have found one perfect for you, really cheap too," he announced.

"I'd say that I'm saving money for college instead? What kind of car is it?" I asked.

"It's a truck. I kind of already bought it for you, though. Billy Black sold it to me for a good deal," he said matter of factly.

"What year is it?" I asked, nervous. I didn't know very much about vehicles, and hoped that it wouldn't break down on me and I would end up stranded. Though I could run easily around town, it was just inconvenient. It exhausted me and causes me to drink more water than normal people. Dad would surely become suspicious if his water bill was suddenly spiking.

"Well, Billy and Jake did a lot of work on it. Jake even rebuilt the entire engine, but it's about a decade or so old."

Did he really think I wouldn't notice him avoiding the question. "Dad, you're avoiding the question. What year is it?" I ask again.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it was new in the sixties or fifties," he said sheepishly.

We were pulling up to the house. The rain stopping, and leaving the air moist with the clouds heavy above. "Thanks dad, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said stepping out of the cruiser.

The house was as I remembered it from the annual summer visits. It was the same three-bedroom house he bought when he was married to my mother. There in the driveway was my homecoming gift. Parked on the street was the familiar blue and tan truck belonging to Billy Black. I stepped out of the cruiser and made my way to the passenger side where Jacob was helping his father into his wheelchair.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel Jake," my father called from the front door heading towards us. I gave Jake a hug.

"Hey, Bells. Finally decided to stay huh?" Jake said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm finally here for good," I exclaimed with excitement.

"Glade you're finally here Bella, Charlie hasn't shut up about the move since you told him you were coming," Billy chuckled.

"All right, keep exaggerating or I'll roll you into the mud," Charlie replied, rolling his eyes at Billy.

"Not before I ram you in the ankles," Billy spun in his chair heading towards Charlie playfully.

"Oh yeah, bring it," Charlie replied playfully.

"Are they always like this," I ask Jacob.

"It's getting worse with old age," he chuckled.

We made our way to the driveway where my father waited, standing by my new truck. Billy in his chair next to him.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked slapping a hand down on bed of the truck.

"I love it, dad. Thank you," I was excited that I could go to the beach before school started.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would or not," Charlie said, embarrassed.

Charlie steered Billy up the steps and into the house. Jacob helped me get my bags before we headed upstairs to my room. Charlie's room was downstairs so I would have the upstairs to myself. When we reached the top of the steps we opened the first room to the right. This room had the balcony that faced towards the back of the house. This bedroom was once the guest room, but I requested this being my room from now on. The walls were a light blue. The windows on each side of the French doors to the balcony had new sheer curtains with purple drapes.

Purple was my favorite color. Dad put my bed together and had a new set of bedding waiting at the foot of it. Jacob placed my bags on the dresser at the foot of my bed.

"Do you want help unpacking?" Jake asked grinning at me.

"Sure. Nothing faster than teamwork," I replied.

Jacob helped me move the furniture to my desired locations within the room. We grabbed a box each and started to go through them. It took Jake and I two hours before we finally finished and broke the boxes down. He helped me carry them out to garage after we stacked them neatly.

Charlie and Billy were watching the game when we returned from outside. "Hey, kids. I ordered pizza for dinner. Hope that's okay with you guys," Charlie said from his chair in the living room.

"Yeah, we're starving," I replied back, exhausted. I grabbed a slice before sitting on the couch next to Jake. We weren't really paying attention to the TV.

"So, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Jake asked, a blush brightening his features.

"I was hoping to head to the beach for a private swim. Maybe we can do something afterwards?" I asked, hoping he caught the hint. I wasn't trying to be impolite, I just didn't want to tell my best friend I was a mermaid yet.

"Sure, sure" he said, taking a bite of his food.

After the game, Billy and Jake said goodbye and promised to see us real soon. I gave Jake a hug before heading upstairs to take a shower and heading to bed.

I slept peacefully my first night home, the constant rain and wind lulled me into a deep sleep. When I woke the next morning I was a little groggy. It was exceptionally cloudy today. That meant the water on the beach was going to be dark. I quickly dressed in my swimsuit and pulled on a hoodie and jeans before making my way down stairs and into the kitchen. The cruiser was gone, meaning Charlie was at work. I sat at the old oak table in the kitchen, silently eating my cereal. Everything was the same, off white walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.

I finished my cereal and washed my dishes. Grabbing my coat, beach tote, and keys, I locked the front door, and made my way down the path to my truck. It was a faded red, with big, rounded fenders. It was a solid iron affair that didn't damage easily. The kind that would destroy any vehicle if it were to be hit. Inside the truck was nice and dry. The seats smelled faintly of tobacco, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, but loudly, roaring to life. I was relieved to discover that the radio worked. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to La Push, towards First Beach.

I'd been to La Push as often as possible every summer I visited, so the mile long crescent of First Beach was a very welcomed sight. The dark blue water gave off an illusion that it was a charcoal grey color, even in the light of day. From the distance, the rocky shore seemed grey and dull, but upon closing said distance it was in fact every shade of stones there could be: sea green, blue grey, terracotta, lavender and even a dull gold. The tide line was strewn with driftwood of all shapes and sizes, bleached from the saltwater. Islands jutted out of the harbor with sheer cliffs, and soaring firs.

The smell of the salty sea air brought back lots of especially happy memories. I parked in the small lot at the edge of the beach, grabbing my tote and heading down to the shore. I spread out my favorite _The Little Mermaid_ towel, chuckling slightly at the irony of it, and neatly placed my shoes in one corner before stripping down to my bikini. I know it's cold, but the frosty weather really has no effect on me.

I race towards the water before diving into the dark depths. Pushing myself to swim deeper below the murky surface. I concentrated on letting my auras unseparate. Both my human and siren sides becoming one. Feeling the shiver down my spine as my tail grew over my legs before they completely disappeared. The relief to have my tail out gave me a sort of peaceful serene feeling. I hurtled through the water, heading to the bottom to gather kelp. This is my favorite to use to slime my tail, kind of like waxing a surfboard. Only it allows me to reach a much faster speed, than without the slime from the kelp.

After my tail was nice and slimy, I raced through the water, feeling my hair tangle. I swam farther out from the shore, passing the islands before diving deeper, gaining depth to torpedo myself out of the water and landing back with a splash. The freedom of the simple act was exhilarating. I floated on my back, looking up at the cloudy overcast sky. Letting out a sigh knowing it was probably time to head back, I dove down to the ocean floor gathering a few shells for my room. Mementos to remember my first swim after making my stay permanent.

I reluctantly started heading back, carrying a few shells. I made a mental note to pick up a net bag from Newtons' Olympic Outfitters. I peaked above the surface to make sure the coast was clear, and that there were no intruders seeing me coming out of the water. As soon as I was sure no one was close by, or in the immediate area, I swam to the very edge and took a deep breath before focusing on my tail separating into two legs. Once they were done morphing I slowly walked out of the water, sea shells in my hands. Before I could make it back to my bag I was startled by a deep male voice in the distance.

"Hey, are you fucking crazy? Do you have a death wish or something," the voice shouted. There was a tall, russet skinned young man running in my direction with a worried yet angry expression on his face.

"Are you oblivious to the fact that it's freezing out here!" He shouted before stopping in front of me.

He was tall, maybe taller than six feet. He had very broad shoulders, and his hair hung a couple of inches below his ears. His eyes were a heady shade of chocolate. The color was rich, and beautifully vibrant. His lips were full and plump. I suddenly wondered what they would taste like. His arrogance brought the thought up short with his next statement.

"Hello, earth to crazy!" He shook me by my shoulders lightly.

I blinked and shook my head, clearing the thought I had a moment ago.

"I'm fine," I snapped at him.

He pulled back, shock written on his face. He raced over and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my wet body. "You do know you could have caught pneumonia or became hypothermic?" He seemed genuinely concerned for my well being.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," I chided back, dropping the shells in my bag.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"Nope!" I replied, popping the 'P', wringing my hair out.

I made quick work drying off before throwing my hair up into a sloppy, braided bun. He set his heavy gaze on me, raking it across my body. I felt a blush grace my features.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked curtly.

"Nothing I can't handle, beautiful."

Did he just call me _'beautiful'_. Who does he think he is?

"Excuse me!?" I said, sauntering towards him.

He threw his hands in the air, as if to surrender. I got up in his face as close as possible, standing on my tippy toes. I was still inches away. I only stood approximately five feet tall, but next to him I barely reached his shoulders. I was still furious.

"You're even more gorgeous when you're mad," his eyes sparkled with lust.

"You don't even know me!" I let out.

"True, but I'd definitely love to, now." He was getting cocky.

_Who the heck is this guy?_ I thought to myself.

"Ugh, you're obviously incorrigible." I said turning on my heel to walk away. I felt his large hand grab my arm, turning me back to face him. It happened too quickly, taking me by surprise. His lips against mine. They were soft, and tasted of peppermint and the salty sea air. My mind befuddled. The kiss was hard, and unfamiliar.

_My first kiss and it's with a complete stranger,_ I thought to myself, exasperated. I pulled away in surprise, looking into his eyes, full of lust, and longing?

_What am I doing?_ I don't even know him, I thought with frustration. Before I could stop myself, I threw myself at him. Kissing him back furiously. My hands tangling in his hair. His hands gripped my waist pulling me up closer. My legs wrapped around his hard body, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate, and lustful. His tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly granted. I felt a heated feeling start to develope within me from my core. His hands exploring my body with wanton.

We were interrupted by a cough right next to us causing us to start a bit. I looked over at another young man wearing a smirk. His hair was a little longer, tied at the nape of his neck. He had the same russet skin tone.

"Paul, we're going to be late" the intruder said, humor in his tone.

_'Paul?'_ I thought. It sounded familiar.

"Fuck off, Jared" Paul growled back.

I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavy. I untangled my hands from his hair, holding onto his shoulders. He gently set me down, my feet finding the ground below.

"Hurry up then!" Jared complained, sauntering off.

"Sorry, beautiful. I gotta get going. Maybe we'll get to finish what we started later," he winked at me.

_Um, who exactly did he think he was?_ An angry blush crept up into my cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name." He asked looking in the direction his friend went.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I replied.

"I'm Paul Lahote," he says with a smirk.

"Aren't you late for something, Paul?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. Maybe I'll catch you around, Bella. Bye," he says walking towards his friend, Jared.

"Bye," I yell back at his retreating figure.

I look out at the sea, taking a deep breath, steadying myself. I lean down picking up my clothes, shaking the dirt and sand from them. Quickly as I can, I get dressed, grabbing my belongings and heading back to my truck. Tossing my bag to the passenger seat, I start up the beast, jumping at the sound of the engine roaring to life. I pull away from the beach, and head towards Jacob's place, as promised.

After pulling up to the familiar quaint red cottage, I spy someone looking through the curtains. My truck announcing my arrival before I turned into the driveway. I cut the engine as soon as I came to a stop, the silence piercing. A quick look in the rearview mirror before getting out, I noticed I'm still flushed from the kiss I shared with Paul. I dab some gloss on my lips, and hop out of the truck. Jake already running towards me, grabbing me in a tight bear-hug.

"Hey, Bells. I wasn't sure if you would come," Jake says sheepishly.

"Hey, Jake. Sorry, I'm late. I just got hung up at the beach," I blushed thinking about Paul.

Jake stared at me wide eyed, as if I had sprouted a third eye. "You really went swimming in this cold weather?" He asked shocked.

"Don't worry, the cold doesn't bother me or anything." I replied.

"Sure, sure," he said, grabbing my hand turning in the direction of the building towards the back of the house.

"So, what are we doing today, Jake?"

"I wanna show you my baby," he winked at me. I felt myself blushing, and Jake grinning in response. "You're cute when you blush, Bells." I roll my eyes at his _'cute'_ comment.

"Okay, close your eyes," he says looking at me. I look at him with a raised brow. "Just do it."

I close my eyes, and let Jacob lead me into the secluded garage. Jacob has been my best friend since forever. We grew up together, he was a month or so older than me but we got along great! We used to make mud pies together, and there was that time when he actually tried to eat one. I got along better with Jacob than his older sisters, Rebecca and Rachael, they were twins. I smiled at the unexpected memory.

"Okay, now open your eyes," he whispered in my ear. It sent pleasant chills down my spine. I opened my eyes to see two motorcycles in front of his car. He's been rebuilding his own car ever since a couple of summers ago. I remember going with him to get some parts from the scrapyard behind Billy's back.

"Are these your new toys," I ask excited, with a smirk.

"_Our_," he corrected me. My eyes widened, and I jumped into a hug wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He was shocked at first, then gleefully he returned the hug. I pulled my head back to look him in the eyes. "I love them," I replied giving him a quick peck on the lips. I froze pulling back, shocked at how casually I was able to kiss him. His face held many expressions, shock, love, surprise and lust. He didn't let me go.

Suddenly I became very aware of Jacob Black, and every part of him touching my body. The hard muscles of his hips and waist that my legs were wrapped around, and the hard muscles of his abdomen against my body. His body warmth seeping through his shirt and thin jacket through my own thin layers, causing my nipples to harden. His eyes darkened from the calm warm brown to a more fierce dark chocolate, with lust.

"Bella," he trailed off in a husky voice that sent shivers through my body. This only caused Jacob to tighten his hold on me.

"Jake," I almost moaned. I could feel his erection through his jeans, spiking my own arousal. He walked us over to the broken couch in the far corner of the garage and sat down, me straddling his lap. He reached up cupping my face, and brought my lips down to his. The kiss was slow and passionate, climbing slowly as our lust for each other reached higher limits. I let out a moan grinding into his erection, sending delicious spikes of pleasure to my core. My fingers gripping his hair tightly pulling him closer, as if that were possible. His hands squeezing my thighs before reaching around and grabbing my ass, causing another moan to escape my lips before grinding more into his hard member. It was only separated by a few layers of clothing. We pulled away slightly, breathless.

There was a knock by the entrance and two males about our age came into the now suffocating garage. Realization hitting them, before us. We quickly pulled away, both still flustered from our previous activities. A smirk on the faces of the new arrivals.

"Hey, Jake. Didn't know you were busy," the taller one spoke, winking at me. I blushed brighter.

_Hell I probably looked like a tomato._

"I was just showing, Bella, the bikes I'm going to rebuild for us." Jake's voice came out husky, he blushed when he looked at me.

"Interesting way of showing her, Black," the shorter of the two said, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Bella, these are my boys, Quil Ateara V and Embry Call," Jake says waving a hand in their direction.

"Hey, I'm Quil Ateara, but you can call me Quil," the shorter male announced with a flirtatious smile. I shook his hand briefly, turning my attention to the taller male.

"I'm Embry," he winked with a knowing smirk.

"So the rumors are true then? Jacob Black, is officially taken?" Quil asked with humor.

_'Um...'_ I thought before speaking. "Taken?" I asked confused.

"Oh, burn!" Embry exclaimed, looking at Jake with a huge grin.

"What's he talking about, Jake?" I asked sheepishly.

"Um, well," Jake began, running his hands through his hair, embarrassed.

"Jacob," I prompted.

"I, uh, kind of told people that I had a gir... " his voice trailed off.

"What?" I asked, confused, not hearing what he'd said.

"I told people that I had a girlfriend," he let out with a sigh.

A blush immediately crept into my cheeks. I look at my hands in front of me. "If you wanted me as a girlfriend, Jake, all you had to do was ask," I said, still not looking up from my hands.

I heard Jake let out a low gasp. Unsure of how he took what I was getting at, I look up and let my gaze fall on his. His eyes sparkling with joy, and excitement.

"Damn," Quil whispered under his breath. Embry smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Jake asked me to be his, then shortly afterwards Jake and Quil had started wrestling together, Embry placing bets on Quil to win. I giggled at the thought of Jake being beaten by his friend whom was much smaller than he was. "You're so on," I replied to Embry's bet.

A few moments later Jake came back into the garage wearing a grin. A disheveled Quil, covered in mud following not too far behind. "Pay up," I said to Embry. He pulled out his wallet placing a five dollar bill in my awaiting hand.

Jake's arms wrapped around my waist, kissing the top of my head. I honestly could see myself being very happy with Jacob. It felt so natural to become his. I accepted his offer and agreed to be his girlfriend. I, Bella Swan, had a boyfriend for the first time. I couldn't wait to see Charlie's face when I told him.

After a while Quil and Embry left to head home. It was early in the evening and they had to get home in time for dinner. Jake and I headed out to my truck, our fingers intertwined together. I had to get home and start dinner before Charlie got off work. Jake wrapped me in a warm passionate hug, leaning down to take my lips. The kiss was short and sweet, but still lustrous. After we pulled away he opened the driver side door for me and helped me up into cab.

"Drive safe, Bells. Call me when you get home," Jake says with a smirk on his face.

"Always, and sure, sure." I replied using his term. He smiled when he caught it. I shut my truck door and pulled out of Jake's driveway waving before disappearing out of sight. I drove quickly and carefully to get home to start dinner. Charlie didn't cook much, so the kitchen was scarce. I'll have to make a list and get groceries tomorrow.

I pulled into my spot in the driveway and cut the engine, jumping out I made my way up the front steps. I reached up and unlocked the door wiping my feet before stepping inside. I discarded my hoodie to the coat rack and left my bag by the door. I made my way to the refrigerator hoping to find something to make Charlie for dinner other than frozen pizza. I found a lasagna in the freezer. I quickly preheated the oven and placed it on the middle rack. I set the timer and headed upstairs to call Jake before taking a shower.

He answered after the first ring. "Hello, Black residence this is Jacob speaking," he sounded so professional through the phone.

"Hey Jake, it's just me. I was just calling to let you know I made it home safely," I said, my voice filled with excitement.

"Hey Bells, glad you got home okay. Was just telling my old man about us," he sounded embarrassed, how cute. I thought of his statement earlier.

"Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He replied.

"I'll call you in the morning then, bye Jake."

"Good night Bells, talk to you in the morning."

With that I hung up, then headed to bathroom to take a shower.

After I got dressed in fresh pajamas, and put my hair up in a messy bun, I ran down the stairs just as Charlie was walking through the door.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?"Charlie called as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey, dad. It was great," I replied. I was saving the topic about Jake for after we ate.

I set the table, and placed our plates with food as Charlie made his way into the kitchen. "I'm famished," Charlie said looking at his plate with hunger. We sat and ate quietly.

After we were finished, I decided to approach the elephant in the room. "So, Jake asked me out," I said to Charlie, looking at him from behind my lashes. My palms were starting to sweat. Why am I so nervous? I thought. Charlie's face lit up with a grin, he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well, what did you say?" he asked.

"I accepted," I replied.

"Well, that's great Bells. Jake's a good kid," Charlie said, trying to hide his excitement.

I stood to clear the table, and cleaned up. Charlie headed to the living room to watch television. It was only going on eight o'clock. I decided to call it a night.

"I'm going to head to bed, good night dad," I called from the stairs.

"Alright, good night Bells," Charlie replied.

I got in my room, shut the door, and climbed into my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think about the kiss with Paul. Comparing it with the one I shared with Jake. _I couldn't believe I had my first kiss with someone I didn't even know,_ I thought inwardly. But the feeling of his lips on mine, it was like sparks of electricity running between us. Then with Jake, it felt natural and easy, as if it were expected. I took a deep breath clearing my thoughts, and finally getting comfortable, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Understanding

**Understanding**

I woke up smiling the next morning. A giddiness in my chest. I stretched out my body, sitting up with a grunt. Noticing a rather out of place brightness in my room, I jumped out of bed crossing the distance to the balcony door in a few strides. The sun was coruscating greenly through the trees, the sky a beautiful clear blue. I burst through the doors, basking in the glow of the sunlight.

_I'm going to have to ask Charlie to get another patio set for up here,_ I thought to myself, turning to walk back inside. It would be so comfortable to lounge on the balcony while reading. Before heading in I glance down in the yard below, something catching my eye. There to the far side was a large, bean shaped, shallow hole with tarps around. Surrounding were several types of digging materials, a small tractor, and a backhoe parked almost out of view behind a stack of lumber, and firewood.

_Huh?_ I thought, _I wonder what that's all about?_ Shrugging, I head back into my room to get dressed, when my phone starts ringing. Looking at the caller ID I see it's Jacob. Smiling, I answer it.

"Good morning, boyfriend," I giggle into the phone.

"Morning, gorgeous," he chuckled back. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept very peacefully," I reply, grinning. "I've got so much planned for the afternoon. What are you doing this morning?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't have much planned, other than starting the rebuild on our bikes," he replied. "Charlie invited us to dinner tonight," he added.

"He didn't tell me about having you guys over," I said, curiosity in my tone.

"That's because I wasn't supposed to say anything. It was supposed to be a surprise, and I figured I'd tell you so you didn't make any cooking plans."

_Cooking plans?_ Who was going to cook if I didn't. Charlie couldn't cook his way out of a paper bag, to save his life. "What are we supposed to eat then," I quipped.

"See, that's the surprise part I won't be telling you," he laughed. Of course I should have known, the diner. I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Not even a little hint?" I asked.

"Nope," Jake said popping the 'P'.

"Okay, then I'll see you tonight?" I replied, wrapping up the conversation as soon as possible.

"Sure, sure."

I roll my eyes sarcastically at his reply. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, " I was hoping he would drop a hint.

"I'll see you tonight, Bells" he chuckled, before the line disconnected. _He needs his own ringtone,_ I thought. I quickly scan through my play list and finally find the perfect one for Jake. _'My Funny Valentine'_ by _Frank Sinatra_. Perfect.

I put my phone down, and walked to my closest to get out an outfit. I dress quickly in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that complements my curves. I yank on my sneakers, and run a brush through my tangled hair, before heading down stairs to the kitchen. I quickly eat a banana and down a glass of milk. Grabbing my coat, purse, and keys I head out to my truck locking the door behind me.

I head to the Newton's Olympic Outfitters hoping to find netting. The bell rings when I enter, alerting the employees of my presence. A young man with blonde hair, and blue eyes, walks up towards the front, smiling instantly when he sees me. "Can I help you," he says cheerfully.

"I'm looking for some mesh netting?" I ask unsure if that was the proper term.

"Sure, I can show you. I'm Mike Newton, by the way," he says, introducing himself.

"Thanks, I'm Bella Swan," I replied.

"The chiefs daughter, right?" he asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Chief Swan is my dad."

"So, you're gonna be starting this semester at Forks high," he asks.

"Yeah! I'm actually excited about everything. I was born here and so to me this will always be home." I was rambling.

"Well maybe we'll have some classes together," he winks at me.

"Maybe," I reply.

"Here you go," he says handing me a roll of the netting. "Is that all you need?"

"That'll be it," I reply quickly.

"I'll ring you up, up front."

"Thanks." I mumble, and pay for the netting. I wave to Mike, and head back out to my truck. Relieved to be out of there.

I go through my purse snatching my list for the grocery store, before starting my truck and heading to the food store. The food store here is limited, so I quickly grab what I can find to stock the kitchen. The girl at the register looks about my age. Her long burnette hair framing her face. She looked sweet, and shy. "Are you new to town?" She asks, conversationally.

"In a way," I ventured. "Well I was born here, and moved with my mom. But now I'm back to stay with my father Charlie, and to finish high school."

"Really, what year?" She perked up interested.

"Junior year at Forks high," I continued matter of factly.

"So we'll be in the same year!" She exclaims, excited. "I'm Angela Webber," she stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan," I say taking her hand to shake it.

"Swan, as in chief Swan?" She wondered, sheepishly.

"The very same," I reply.

Angela and I finish bagging the groceries. I tell her thank you, and give her my contact information, before taking my bags to my truck. I drive home silently, deep in thought. I don't know why, but I can't seem to get that _Paul_ guy, out of my head. I could still feel the sensation that overwhelmed me in the heat of that moment. I've never behaved so brazenly before. Maybe it's for the best I _don't_ see him again. After all I'm with Jake now. Flustered by my train of thought, I pull into the driveway at home. I gather the bags before heading into the house, making my way to the kitchen. I start putting away the groceries in any available open space in the cabinets. _I'll have to reorganize everything some other time,_ I thought inwardly.

I glance at the clock that reads it's after two already. I head upstairs and grab my laptop to check my email. There's an email from Renee.

_

**From:** Renee Dwyer

**Subject:** First Day

**Date:** December 28 2014 18:02

**To: **Isabella Swan

_Bella,_

_Write/call/text me as soon as you get home. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. How was your first day back in Forks? Are you having fun with your friends? Are you going to any special New Year's party? Phil says hi. Mom._

I sigh, rolling my eyes and start typing out my reply.

_

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject:** Reply

**Date:** December 30 2014 14:22

**To:** Renee Dwyer

_Mom,_

_My flight was great. I got to watch a movie on the plane. Of course it was raining. I love it though. I got to go swimming at the beach yesterday and let loose a little. Then I got to hang out with Jacob, you remember Billy Black and his 3 children? Jacob is his youngest and my age. He's the one I always hung out with during the summer. He asked me out! I know I was shocked as well._

_I'm not sure if there's any New Year's parties here yet. I think they're having a bonfire down in La Push, so I might go to that with Jake. Having a blast!_

_I miss you too!!! Did you lose your phone charger again? It was in the kitchen next to the coffee machine. Just buy a new one from Walmart, and text me when you can._

_Tell Phil I said hello and to swing straight. I love you both._

_ -Bella-_

I logout of my email and pull up an online shopping site. I type _patio furniture_ in the search bar. Scrolling through the sets I add; a loveseat with two matching chairs and an outdoor coffee table in the color of dark grey, with blue and green cushions; to my cart. I continued my search and found an outdoor chaise lounge that matched nicely, although the color was in a soft purple. I checked the total. It was well under my budget. _Maybe I should get a table and chairs __too?_ I thought to myself. Contemplating if I should or not I hear my phone ping, letting me know that I have a text message. It was from Jake.

**Hey beautiful,**

**What are you up to?**

I smile at the way he called me beautiful. I've admired the way Jacob finds the beauty in literally everything. I didn't consider myself beautiful, average pretty maybe, but not beautiful. I personally think my brown eyes are too big for my face. My luscious eyelashes are the only good trait on my face that I love. I have pouty lips, but honestly the only one who likes them are Jake. He says they make smile even more gorgeous. I roll my eyes and type out my reply.

**_Just doing a little online_**

**_shopping for furniture for my_**

**_balcony. Maybe after it gets_**

**_here we can cuddle up and_**

**_stargaze._**

I push send, and turn back to my laptop, and continue my shopping. I proceed to search for a small table with two chairs. I finally find the perfect one that matches the other furniture perfectly. It's a small dark grey wicker table with a green tinted glass top and two matching wicker chairs with metal legs. I add them to my cart and go to check out. As I'm about to accept my order my phone pings again. I quickly press accept before picking up my phone. The expected delivery date isn't until January 7 2015. Giveing me plenty of time to go get an outdoor rug, and pillows, that will clash with the colors perfectly. I close my laptop grabbing my phone and let myself fall back onto my bed. It's from Jake.

**How about I come over**

**and we can cuddle now?**

I giggle at his response. He always has an excuse to come see me. Especially in the summer. When he would convince Billy to come watch any game on Charlie's big flat screen. I guess I never really noticed it then. The crush he had on me growing up. Of course I should have seen it. We were inseparable, never went a day without seeing each other during the summers. I guess it's why I didn't notice my own crush developing. We were already so close. There was never a need to want him near, when he was already right there.

**_Hmmm!_**

**_Sounds very tempting._**

**_What about picking up_**

**_Billy afterwards?_**

I place my phone on the bed beside me. Sitting up I kick off my sneakers and walk out onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing I let out a sigh. Suddenly I have this inkling of being watched, causing the hairs on my neck to stand at alert. I close my eyes taking a deep breath concentrating on my supernatural eyesight. I actually have better sight than even a vampire, because my species lurks in the darkest depths of the ocean. After I opened my eyes I scanned the surrounding forest. Catching the slightest glimpse of a large black tail. Not just any tail, a wolf tail. There were large paw prints in the dirt. My heart rate accelerated.

_So the legends were true!?_ I thought to myself not surprised. Everything Renee told me about the quileute tribe, was true! This confirmed my suspicion. I raced to the bathroom to splash my face. I took a quick glance at my eyes in the mirror admiring the iridescent colors of blues, greens, and purples. The shimmer they give off in the sunlight is hypnotic, and sometimes misused by other mermaids. I splash water on my face and take a steady breath, concentrating on the deep chocolate color of my natural eyes. I dry my face and pull back to find blood on the towel.

_That's odd, I don't usually bleed like that._ I thought. I blinked trying to understand what caused me to bleed. I looked at my reflection and see another drop of blood fall from my nose, and that's when the pain hits me. It felt like I was hit by a train, but central to my head. I had a headache, and I could hear something. I couldn't tell what or where it was coming from. The sound was out of place for my surroundings. It was piercing and high pitched. Almost like a dog whistle, yet more painful. I covered my ears trying to not hear whatever was making the sound. As quickly as it started, it stopped. The silence stretched out becoming unbearable. My stomach churned. I barely made it to the toilet before I began to hurl my guts out.

_What's happening to me?_ I asked myself. Without warning there was another voice inside my head. **_Soon, you will understand. All things will come to light. Trust your heart._** The voice was velvety and soft. It reminded me of my grandmother, who once used to give me great advice before her untimely demise.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the front door. I quickly rinse my mouth and face, grabbing my phone from my bed and tucking it in my back pocket, I run down the steps throwing open the door. There in the doorway was Jacob, wearing my favorite grin. His hair was only half up today showing how long his deep black locks were. He was so beautiful to me.

"I thought you were going to wait till later," I quipped.

"Actually I sent you a text telling you I was coming over and that Charlie was going to pick up my old man." he replied with a smirk. Of course, Jake misses nothing. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not sure," I said wryly. "Just a slight headache, nothing more."

I moved aside letting Jacob in, but instead of entering, he enveloped me in a warm hug. I loved the way he smelled, of a campfire, spearmint, and something woodsy. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He mumbled.

"There's nothing to talk about," I chided.

"Well, what do you want to do before we go out?"

"I'd love to take you up on your previous offer, and cuddle with you," I say smiling up at him.

Jake grinned down at me bending to pick me up and lightly kicked the door shut and headed upstairs. He stopped next to my bed, and kissed my head before putting me down, and lying next to me. I laid my head on his chest, twirling circles with my middle finger. He gently gripped my chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting my head so that he could look at my face. His lips were so close, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks thinking about our first kiss. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, bells?"

"I was just thinking about our first kiss," I whispered. I felt the blush deepen. Jake pulled me closer nuzzling my hair. I lifted my face and brought my lips to his. Kissing him sensually. It was like something was awakened within me. My hands roaming his body greedily. Sitting up without breaking the kiss I pull myself up and straddle his hips. He sits up wrapping his arms around me, only breaking the kiss to trail kisses along my jaw, and down my neck. I let out moan grinding into his lap. He groans, gripping my hips pulling me closer to him. I wrap my fingers in his hair pulling his mouth to mine, sweeping my tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. I moaned into his mouth at the taste of his tongue on mine. The sensation sending delicious shivers down my spine. I grind into his now growing erection, pulling his shirt off. We both moan in unison as the heat between us rises.

_I want him! I want him so badly!_ I thought in my head, but something in me started nagging at me to not take this any further. Reluctantly I pulled away from the kiss with a groan and rested my head against his. Both of us breathing heavily from our intimate kiss. I look down at Jake's shirtless body and blush. I knew if I looked at him right now I wouldn't be able to stop myself with the lust that was flowing through my veins at the moment. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate.

"I need a moment," I mumble rushing to the bathroom, and slamming the door behind me. _What the hell came over me? That was not how I wanted it to go!_ I thought frustrated with my hormones. I wash my face thinking about asking Renee later, and wondering if perhaps these were signs of my inner darkness. Panicking I quickly dry off and pull out my phone to call Phil's phone. He answers on the fourth ring. _What took so long?_ I thought before he said hello.

"Hello?" his voice was shaking as if he were working out.

"Hey Phil, is my mom with you?" I quickly blurted.

"Sure, one second Bellsy." I rolled my eyes wanting to skip the pleasantries.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Renee's voice was worried.

"Mom, I think it's happening," I replied.

Renee let out a sigh. "Oh sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. You're far to young to go through the signs. Are you having any other... problems?" She asked.

"No, mom. It's just been a weird day. Earlier today you won't believe what I saw. Then I had an excruciating headache and heard something not natural. Mom, there was a voice in my head!" I breathed.

"Hmm. I don't think you have a darkness honey. You're still so young. It usually takes decades before you show signs, or a devastating heartbreak, and you're too young for both. You can always try finding someone else out there while you swim. I know it's a long shot, but you can try."

I thought about it and decided I would go in search of more merfolk, if I ever found the time. Then a thought occured.

"Mom do you have any of grandma's journals you told me about?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course! I didn't even think about it, Bella. I'll send them out to you when I get back to the house. Oh sweetie we might be staying here in Florida, and it's just so beautiful," she replied, relief in her tone.

"Thanks mom, I love you. I'll talk to you later okay," I said.

"Okay sweetie, if you need anything else remember I'm only a phone call away."

"I know mom. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye," she replied, and the line went dead.

Relief flooded my emotional state. I was worried about nothing. No way was I becoming something dark and sinister. Siren, a creature that is neither good or evil but has evil intentions and will drown its lovers. They quickly become lustful and their eyes are a flat black that makes you feel like you're swimming in a pool of ink. Though their eyes are black they still shine iridescent, just not visible to the human eye. They're dangerous to be around, especially in the ocean. There's legends of them turning humans into sirens by a single kiss, and some, that they eat human hearts. Every halfling has an inner siren, which helps with the tail morphing, and that's about it. Sometimes, on a rare occasion, a mermaid halfling will be taken fully over by their inner siren, becoming a full siren. Even mermaids are at this risk, given the choice on their thirteenth birthday.

I was startled by a light knock at the door. "Bella?" Jake said worriedly. "Is everything okay? Is it something I did or didn't do?" he asked.

I slowly open the door and hug him, breathing in his scent. I felt instantly better. I noticed he had his shirt back on and blushed at the memory of his perfect abs underneath me. "I'm okay, I promise. Just needed to take a minute to clear my head," I assured him reaching up and kissing his chin. Another minute more and there would have been a completely different outcome. I blush at the thought of being naked and straddling a naked Jacob with nothing between us except our moans of pleasure.

"What time is it?" I ask looking up at his worried expression.

"We should head out in about an hour, it's after four," he looked me in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, still concerned.

"Yes, I promise." I hug him tighter before pulling away and walking past him to change into a new outfit.

I wasn't shy about changing in front of Jake. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before, of course that was because I got stung by fire coral and my body went into shock. We were at the beach in San Diego visiting grandma Dwyer. Dad had brought Jake, and just us three, we went to the beach. It was unusually empty that day, and I was only 14. Dad had to cut the suit on the side causing my bottom to become exposed. I had gotten stung on my back trying to do flips under water. I didn't even see the coral before it was too late. Ever since, I was completely comfortable around Jake.

I pull on some white skinny jeans, black slouch boots, a black tank top under a blue cardigan, with a grey sheer scarf. I turn to look at Jake. "See something you like?" I smirk.

He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and grinning. "Absolutely," he replied with a devilish grin, causing me to involuntarily press my legs tighter together. He never misses anything. I hear a gasp as he glances quickly at my thighs and back at my face, searching. I smirk shaking my head before heading into the bathroom to straighten my hair, and do my makeup. Once done I grab my jacket, phone, and keys.

"Ready!" I chimed. Grabbing Jacobs hand, I lead him out the door to his car. I turn towards him on my tippy toes and give him a peck on the lips before slipping into the passenger seat. He closes the door and jogs to the driver side. Even though he didn't have his license yet I still trusted his driving skills.

He smiles at me turning the car on and driving in the direction of the diner. I watched as the sky slowly darkened, becoming twilight. The drive took about fifteen minutes. Jake opened my door helping me out. We walked hand in hand into the diner. When we got inside our father's were immediately smiling at the sight of us together. Jake pulled me closer walking with excitement to the table, and pulled my chair out before taking his seat next to Billy.

"Hey, kids. What took ya so long?" Charlie asked. I immediately felt the blush color my cheeks and looked at my hands in my lap. When I looked up at my father, he had a knowing look on his face.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley, and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She was pretty but not in the model type way. She looked like she was probably the prom queen or head cheerleader. She had a heart shaped face that was framed by dark blonde hair with highlights. Her wild eyes say that she's eccentric. She seems like such a nice girl.

"I'll have a root beer." Jake said.

"Just coke is fine Miss Stanley," Charlie replied.

"Water for me, please," I chimed.

"I'll take a coke as well," Billy chuckled.

Jessica took our orders and in no time came back with our drinks. I couldn't help notice the looks she kept giving me, not rude or anything just curiosity I guess. She must've known who I was, especially if she knew my father. I smiled sheepishly and waved which she gladly returned with a cheshire cat grin. She seemed to be brimming with emotions. As if she wanted to sit and talk with me. _So, she's one of those?_ I thought. _She's a gossip! _I groaned inwardly. I hope not. Of course that thought was in vain. After a while and our food was brought out and almost eaten she walked behind the counter removing her apron. Grabbing something she made her way to our table grinning. _Great!_ I thought.

"Oh my gosh! You're the new girl that'll be starting this semester. Isabella, right?" She smiled.

"Just Bella," I corrected her, smiling back.

"Oh, sorry. Hey if you're not doing anything tomorrow there's supposed to be a huge bonfire in La Push not to far away. We're bringing in the New Year and there will be food and drinks and stuff. You'll get to meet some of the people from our school. What do you think?" She blurted out.

I look at Jake whose got his arm wrapped around my waist and eating with the other. I look at Charlie whose nodding his head at me. "Sure Bella just be careful, take Jake with you," he added.

"Um, yeah sure sounds like fun," I replied.

"Yay! Great, I'll see you there." She waved to us and left.

I look at Jake and smile. Charlie looked at us excitedly. "Hey dad, I'm gonna head over to Jakes for a while," I say with a questioning tone. "If that's okay with you," I add.

"Sure, just be safe Bells," he smiled.

I smiled warmly at my father. I'm pretty sure he's been wanting this relationship more than the two of us. He always found a way to throw us together. Whether it was hanging out at his house or taking me to Billy's. His eyes seemed to light up when Jake was around me. "Always dad," I declared softly.

Jake and I head out to his rabbit, he held my door open and got into the driver's side. Holding hands, we made it to La Push. Both of us heading inside, and Jake pulling me towards his room. His room was decent, a full bed shoved into the far corner, a dresser with a small box TV in the center, a small bedside table and lamp shoved next to the bed, and an empty hamper tucked between the bedside table and wall. Clothes were strewn all over the place. _Apparently the hamper was a good idea, too bad it wasn't being used, yet._ I thought to myself with a small smile. Jake started gathering all the clothes and shoving them into the hamper. I giggled at his quick antics at trying to be gentlemanly. He grabbed my hand and pull me towards the edge of the bed. Realization kicking in, I start to panic. I love Jake, but in no way am I ready for this. I stop, hesitant. He turns to look at me and cups my cheek. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Bella." His voice was husky. His eyes were full of lust.

"We're not having sex, Jake." I declared.

His face lit up in a smile. "I wouldn't expect it from you, baby," he replied. I blushed brighter at the use of his endearment. "If you want to cuddle naked, I would, just as long as you're here with me."

"You wouldn't judge me for that?" I ask humorously. His eyes sparkled with lust and longing. I know Jake has practically been in love with me since we were kids and I've known him my whole life, but I wasn't ready to give him sex. I know we've had a couple of extremely hot makeout sessions, but that's all I'm ready to do. A small part of me wants to touch him, there. But maybe it's just curiosity.

"Never. I care too much about you to ever judge you, beautiful." He was always so sweet when I needed him to be, and playful and teasing at other times. It was one of the things I loved about him. I stood between his legs and kissed him lightly before turning to crawl onto his bed. I removed my boots and jacket. I patted the spot next to me, inviting Jake to come closer. We laid there snuggling closely and quietly. It was just so comfortable, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

-*-

_I don't know why I was running, but I felt like my life depended on it. I have no idea what I was running from. It was getting closer. The silver wolf was right beside me, guiding me to safety._

_Before I knew it I was surrounded and the silver wolf was gone. Before me was a large black wolf snarling. I must've done something I shouldn't have. But what did I do? My instincts were telling me run._

_I took a deep breath and sniffed the air, trying to decipher which direction the sea was. In the blink of an eye I was off. Howls erupted from the wolves that surrounded me. I was getting closer to the edge._

_I stopped short. Out of nowhere stood a woman, her hair a fiery red blowing wildly in the wind, her eyes pitch black. She wore an evil grin. I have no idea who she was or what I had done to deserve such a menacing look. She grasped my neck in a tight grip, looking over my shoulder, I knew she saw them coming._

_It happened so quickly. She bared her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. Her teeth hooking into my throat. She pulled back and gave me a malicious smile before kicking me to the floor. I heard a snap, then my screams were piercing the air. She jumped away out of reach watching in pleasure._

_I was pulled to my feet by my hair, another scream erupted. The hand that grabbed me was hot to the touch. I knew it was a wolf in their human form. I knew all about them. He yanked me up and turned my head to face him. His face was contorted with anger and his eyes seemed to glow with revenge. I was scared and bleeding._

_He started to drag me to the cliff. When I didn't budge he motioned for help, I turned to run but froze when I saw him. He looked so different from the last time I saw _him._ His hair was cropped and his chest was bare. He stood there staring with a pained expression. Not moving._

_"Paul? Paul!" I called. I started kicking and thrashing against my assailants. I didn't want to be in the ocean with my injuries. I needed to heal first._

_"Sam, is this really necessary?" I heard one of the men pulling me say. I turned to look at whom spoke and was surprised that I recognized his face. Jared, Paul's friend from the beach._

_"I want it done, now!" Sam's voice rang with authority. I panicked as I realized we were at the edge. I turned my tear stained face and looked at Paul one last time before feeling the ground disappear from beneath my feet. I screamed as I fell, landing with a splash._

_I felt myself changing, my tail forming. The water was colored with my blood, but I was still sinking to the bottom. I was exhausted. I could feel the blackness crushing me. I slowly began to give in. I must've really been out of it, because as I succumbed to the darkness I felt a warmth wrapping around me. Then there was nothing, except a single thought._

_'Where's my Jacob?'_


	4. New Year's

**New Year's**

I woke with a start from my nightmare, too warm. It was early morning, and Jake was still asleep. I untangled my body from his and stretched out my aching muscles before getting up for a quick bathroom break. I couldn't shower here but I could at least freshen up. I run my fingers through my hair tossing it up into a messy bun. I use my finger and a little bit of Jake's toothpaste to clean out my morning breath. I look through the cabinets and find an unopened womans deodorant, it must've been Rebecca or Rachael's. After wiping away the smudged makeup, I walk out into the kitchen to find Billy reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bella," he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Billy," I replied.

"Jake still passed out?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. Why didn't Charlie wake me up when he dropped you off?" I asked curiously. It was very unlike Charlie to do. I was sure he would have woken me up. To add to that I couldn't understand the dream I had. It gave me the creeps.

"He said you looked too peaceful to wake. He trusts you, Bella." He looked at me from over the paper. "So you and Jake going to be at the bonfire?" He continued.

"Yeah, definitely. We're going to put some blankets and pillows in the back of the truck," I told him. He smiled at me with genuine adoration.

"Well I hope y'all have fun," he replied. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Honestly, I was famished beyond belief. I didn't finish my burger the night before and I was regretting it now. "Famished," I replied.

"Well, we have cereal. Help yourself Bella," Billy chuckled.

I smiled warmly, and made myself a bowl of cheerios. Sitting next to Billy, I dig in. After I finished, I cleared away both Billy's and my bowl, washing them and placing them in the strainer to dry. Just as I finished, Jake came walking out of his room groggily. "Morning sleepy head," I smirk.

"Uuugh," he groaned. The sound making me blush, bringing back the memory of our makeout session from the previous night. It was a real wonder how I was able to be so level headed, and stop myself from ripping his clothes off and taking him right then and there last night. _What was coming over me?_ I thought with frustration. _It's like I suddenly **NEEDED** to feel the sensation of being with Jake. _I let out a slow breath trying to clear my mind of any and all sexual thoughts. All efforts fly out the window, though, immediately the moment Jake wrapped his arms around me in a soothing embrace. _Mmm, he smells so delicious this morning._ I thought sensually. I flushed bright red, causing Jake to let out a chuckle.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered in my ear, sending chills throughout my body.

I had to reign in my self control before my eyes became inhuman. No matter how hard it was, I had to keep my cool. Renee had explained that if I showed anyone my mermaid, that I would be kidnapped by the Government, and dissected for scientific purposes. The idea made me want to hurl my guts out.

After a while of hanging out with Jake on his couch, he took me home. I was finally able to shower, and change my clothes. After I was finally dressed in clean clothes, I headed down stairs to fix Jake and I, a quick late lunch before getting everything ready for the bonfire. We ate in silence, and I cleaned the dishes.

Around four o'clock we head to the garage and gather a few camping blankets and pillows, and load the truck with a cooler of snacks and drinks. I head back inside and change into something more comfortable, slipping my bikini underneath. It brought back the _damn_ _kiss_ with _Paul,_ I blushed thinking about every detail. It was like it was burned into my memory. _How the hell can one man have such a powerful hold on me? I'm with **Jake** for crying out loud!_ I thought getting angry with myself. I sigh grabbing my purse and phone, and headed out to the truck where Jacob was waiting patiently in the driver's seat. I hop in and slide over to the middle seat, intertwining my fingers with Jake's.

"Ready babe," he asks.

"Let's bring in the New Year together," I smiled at him, kissing his cheek. He started the beast, and we headed off towards La Push. We arrived twenty minutes later backing up towards the pile of wood. The fire hasn't been lit yet. We spread the blankets in the bed of the truck, lining the edges with pillows, and placed the cooler at the front in the center. We headed over to where they were creating a large pile of assorted wood. Jake helped lift the larger logs and within minutes we were ready to light the fire.

Jake took my hand and pulled me to a nearby log and placed me in his lap. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I had a tingling sensation at the back of my neck. I shrugged, pushing the feeling to the back of my mind. There were lots of people around so of course people look at each other, right? Jake nuzzled my neck.

"Let me know if you get too cold. We can cuddle up in the bed of the truck," Jake whispered, his warm breath brushing my ear. I felt a blush creep up my neck filling my cheeks. The same feeling of being watched was back. I furrowed my brow and looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. No one else I recognized, Angela and Jessica weren't even here yet.

"What is it, babe?" Jake asked, worried.

"Nothing, just looking for Jessica and Angela," I lied, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," he assures me. I lean in and gently press a soft kiss to his lips. The feeling of being watched instantly hits me again, causing me to gasp. I look up and around the fire. There, across the way, glaring in my direction and shaking with fury, was Paul. His jaw clenching when our eyes meet, a blush coloring my cheeks. I frown, and look away. The memory of our kiss darkening at the thought of the glare he gave me just a moment ago. My heart skips a beat.

"What's the matter, babe?" Jake asks worried. I was about to answer, when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Who's your new friend, Black?" _His_ voice was laced with venom. Jake's jaw clenched when his eyes met the hard stare of Pauls. Jake tried to compose himself, failing miserably.

"Paul, this is Bella. My _girlfriend_. Bella, this is Paul. He's got sort of a reputation here on the Reservation," Jake chided. They glared at each other for a moment.

"Better watch it, Black," Paul snapped. He was starting to shake uncontrollably. I stood, placing my hand on his chest trying to get him to calm down and back away. But the moment my hand touched his shirt, I was instantly aware of the heat radiating off his body. He was burning up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bewildered. He looked down at my hand grabbing it in a vice grip before yanking it away. I felt the sting and heard the inaudible snap of my wrist breaking by the force. I clamped my jaw shut, keeping my cry of pain from escaping. A small whimper fell out of his mouth at my pained expression. I refused to show any weakness, especially to this man in particular. This arrogant, self indulgent ass of a man.

He was startled as a large hand appeared on his shoulder. I followed the hand to the attached person and almost gasped. It was Sam! The wolf who was dragging me to the cliff, in my nightmare. I cradled my wrist and backed away, ignoring Jake's protest. My fear and instincts taking over. I needed to get away from _him_. I saw the pain in Paul's eyes as I backed away, turning to run.

"BELLA!" I heard Jake yell after me. I needed to put as much distance between Sam and I as possible. My feet were barely touching the ground now, as the forest enclosed around me. I couldn't control myself anymore as I picked up the pace. I was at the beach in minutes, stripping off my clothes before my tail could rip through my jeans. I fell to the ground as a high pitched screeching pierced the air. I felt my eyes change involuntarily as I crawled towards the sea, my hands grabbing handfuls of sand and rocks. I let out a cry of pain as my hands began to morph into the the webbed fingers of my inner siren. I was gasping for air as I finally reached the shore, deep enough to let it pull me in. I felt my gills and fins already forming. It was excruciating as I felt my auras unseparate and my tail grow. I could hear the broken bones in my wrist snap back into place and begin to heal. Finally I felt nothing.

I slowly lifted my head out of the water just enough to see the two horse sized wolves break through the tree line. They were following my scent. I ducked below the water surface and let a sob escape as I hurried away from the shore into the first trench I could find. **_You need to get out of the water! It's not safe!_** The voice shouted at me. _Why? I can't until the cost is clear!_ I argued! **_GET OUT, NOW!_** The voice screamed.

Then I felt it. The temperature of the water was suddenly colder, almost freezing. I could feel a presence in the water. I peaked above the trench end, fear coursing through my blood. I didn't see anything lurking in the murky waters, but it was now or never. I bolted to the shore line swimming as fast as I could. I could feel something chasing me, pushing me to swim faster. I didn't wait for the cost to be clear as I launched myself out of the water straight into a warm body. I panicked trying to morph my tail back as soon as possible. I looked down to see who was unfortunate to be my cushion, and gasped when I saw it was Jake. He was out cold from the impact. I reached out to cup his check bringing my ear to his chest. His heart beat was music to my ears, I sigh in relief.

I quickly get dressed and throw my wet hair up into a tight bun. I neal down next to Jake and gently shake him. He groans, grasping his head, squeezing his eyes shut. I cup his face and catch sight of the dark purple bruise on my wrist. The one Paul had violently yanked away from his chest when I tried to calm the situation. Obviously Jake had come after me, when I fled the scene. I've never lost control over myself before. But Jacob still came after me, even though he didn't know what was going on. His breathing finally calmed enough to form words.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked, worried.

"Hey, handsome. How's your head?" I asked concerned that he might have a concussion. He groaned in response. "That's what I thought," I chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. I stand and hold out my good hand to help him up into a standing position. He eagerly takes it and pulls himself up. "How long was I gone?" I asked as he finally became upright.

"About an hour or so, I think maybe longer, I'm not sure," he said rubbing his forehead. I took his hand and we headed back to the bonfire. I knew the wolves were still in the forest around us but I can't focus on that now. I had to get Jake back to safety. We broke through the treeline heading to the bed of my truck.

We missed the clock striking midnight, bringing in the New Year. I leaned in and kissed Jake anyway. "Happy New Year, baby," I whisper. I heard a howl in the distance. I really hope these wolves have enough sense to stay out of sight. I turn towards the fire enjoying its beauty.

"Bella!" I heard. I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. Angela Webber was walking over with Jessica Stanley. Jessica was holding hands with Mike Newton. Mike was blushing profusely.

"Hey guys!" I shout, waving them over.

"We're actually heading out, but glad we caught up with you," Angela sighed.

"Oh, yeah. No, it's okay we're not staying long," I replied.

"Maybe you, Jess, and I should have a girls night sometime?" Angela suggested.

"Absolutely," I quipped.

"Well, see you soon," she said with a half smile, waving. Jessica and Mike just smiled and waved as they walked away with Angela.

"See you soon," I holler back. I turn my attention back to Jake. "We should probably pack up. It's definitely late," I say snuggling into his chest. "I'll drive you home if you want," I say playing with the fabric of his shirt.

He grabs my hand and kisses it. "No, not my place." His voice was husky and deep.

"Okay," I say giving him a quick kiss.

We gather everything up, packing it away in the bed of the truck. I walk towards the driver's side and Jake opens the door. I slide in and Jacob gently pushes me over to the middle seat. He kisses my forehead before starting the beast, and driving in the direction of my house. When we get there, the cruiser is gone. Charlie must be working late tonight. We head upstairs to my room and snuggle on my bed. We laid there snuggling and talking about nothing in particular, then we fell silent.

I looked up at Jake as he leans in to kiss me. His lips becoming hungry with lust, his hands roaming my body. I sigh and let the feelings take over. Jake pulls my body upright, straddling his lap. His hands moving swiftly as the kiss deepens. He groans, grasping my waist holding me still, as his lips explore my neck. I let out a moan, and pull his lips back to mine. Jake's hands move up under my sweater pulling it off. I rake my hands over his abs searching for the bottom of his shirt, never breaking the kiss. He seemed to understand and yanked the shirt up over his head. His lips clashing with mine again. I lick across his bottom lip begging for entrance. He groans softly granting me access. The taste of his tongue sends shivers down my spine. His hands began to fumble with the buttons on my jeans.

I grind into Jake's erection again. Deftly my hands undo his pants. He let's a moan escape and grabs me by the waist, in one swift movement he's hovering above me removing his pants. The kiss deepens further, becoming hotter. I could feel myself becoming wet. I reach down yanking my pants off and kicking them across the room. I push Jake over straddling his lap. The sensation causing my panty soaked sex to rub deliciously against his throbbing manhood, his boxers straining in protest. Jake reaches up behind me unhooking my bra swiftly. I grind harder into him, becoming wetter. I moan into his mouth as he grabs my ass thrusting his erection against my soaking wet panties. Jake pulls away from the kiss taking a nipple in his mouth. I gasp at the sensation, so foriegn yet so amazing. I tangle my hands in his hair pulling his mouth back to mine grinding into his erection once more.

We were almost lost in the moment when we hear a throat being cleared loudly. We jerk our heads up and pull apart quickly. There standing red faced in the doorway was Charlie. I gasp grabbing the first thing I find to cover myself, and run straight into my closet, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie bellowed. "Get your ass dressed, and down stairs, NOW!" He barks. "JACOB BLACK, GET OUT OF THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!" I heard Jake scuffling around gathering his clothes, and running out the door. "Don't even think about leaving young man," Charlie hissed at Jake.

"Yes sir," I heard Jake reply in a small voice.

"You have two minutes to get down stairs and meet me in the living room," he spat.

I was already dressing as he spoke, pulling on the first pair of pants I touched, terrified for the first time, of my father. He was pissed beyond anything I've ever seen before. Of course what father wants to walk in on their daughter in a compromising situation with a boy, no matter what? I hear my bedroom door shut as I pull on a tshirt from my closet. I shakily reach for the handle and walk down the steps at a slow pace, afraid of my consequences. When I finally reached the living room, Jake is seated on the couch his hands tucked under his legs. His cheeks are a bright red, similar to the color of my own. I walk silently to the chair across the room from where Charlie is sitting, red faced and angry.

"Isabella, do you have any idea how furious I am with you right now?" he whispered in a menacing tone.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Extremely?"

"Beyond!" He replied.

"Jacob, can I ask what the hell you were doing with my daughter?" his voice unnaturally calm.

"Um... yes sir?" Jake sounded unsure.

"Were you even going to use protection?" Charlie asked uncomfortably.

Oh my gosh! I was horror struck. This can't be happening. Was Charlie about to have 'the talk' with Jake and I? Sweet mother of monkey milk, please don't. I swallowed my fear and cleared my throat. "Char-Dad, I really don't need to hear this. Mom beat you to it like at six years ago," I quipped

Relief covered his features. He turned to look at Jake. "What about you?"

Jake blushed brighter. "Billy explained everything already," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I better never catch you two in anymore compromising situations again. Do you hear?" he added.

"Yes sir" we replied in unison.

Charlie stands turning to Jake. "I'll drive you home. Bella, good night." And they disappeared through the front door. I stood and headed upstairs to take a quick shower before getting in bed. I heard a howl outside. _Go away._ I thought to the wolf howling. I turned over and shoved a pillow over my head and drifted off to sleep.

-*-

_I opened my eyes and was underwater. I was swimming as fast as I could, but I was heading the wrong way. I turned my direction and headed north. I felt the panic rising inside. Something was chasing me. I take a sharp turn towards shore. Picking up speed. I needed to get out of the water as fast as possible. The shore was up ahead. I went to launch myself out onto the shore, when something slashed into my tail. I quickly swam to the edge, rolling and crawling when the water became too shallow._

_I stopped rolling and looked up at the cloudy sky. I was hurt, bad. But I didn't want to know how bad. I roll over on to my stomach and groan in pain. Pain. It's all I can think about. I look at my tail, I can feel the color drain from my face. I let out a horrifying scream at the sight. My tail has a large gash in the shape of a giant bite mark. Not just any bite mark. A **shark** bite mark? I was bleeding uncontrollably. I tried to move but only screamed in more pain. I clenched the sand and rocks in my hands as I continued to try to move further inland._

_I knew I was not going to be able to heal without help. I groaned as I realized I couldn't go any further. I laid my head on the ground sobbing. My vision was becoming blurry. There was a ringing in my ears. I was losing a lot of blood. If I couldn't change back before I blacked out, I was gonna be in serious danger. I try to pull my tail up to my hands to smear sand and mud into my wounds. As soon as I barely twitched, I screamed out in pain._

_Suddenly a pair feet appear beside me, bare feet. I glance up to look who it is and gasp. Yet I'm not surprised in the least that he of all people are here. I groan again, the pain is excruciating. He reaches down and gently picks me up, I scream as the pain rips through me. He cradles me closely to his chest as he runs towards the woods._

_"Stay with me baby. You gotta stay awake beautiful," his voice is comforting and soothing. I stare at his face trying to find my voice. I can't get anything out other than another groan in pain. "Shhh, don't say anything. We're almost there beautiful. Just stay with me," his voice was so beautiful._

_We were slowing to a jog now. "SAM, EMILY. HELP!" I cringed when he yelled. I could feel the blood dripping on the ground. I hear footsteps running out towards us, followed by gasps._

_"What happened to her?" Sam's voice asked._

_"Looks like a shark attack," he replied._

_"We need to get her inside out of the public eye," I heard Emily whispered. I watched as the sky suddenly became a ceiling. I was in a daze, I was in shock. I couldn't even heal myself. I was afraid of what my tail looked like._

_"Where do you want me to put her?" his voice was like music. The heat radiating off his body was comfortable. I needed it, I was freezing. I reached up and touched his handsome face before letting my hand fall with a groan._

_"Put her on the table after I'm done spreading the tarp," Sam said._

_"Everything's going to be okay, baby. Just hang in there. I'll be here the whole time" he encouraged me._

_"I called doctor vamp, he's on his way. Should be here soon," Jake's voice came from across the room._

_I was so tired, I had to fight to stay awake. I felt my weight shift as I was being placed on the table. I let out a screech of pain. I looked down at my tail before I was lowered. I had a large chunk hanging off the side. I instantly felt nauseous._

_I looked up at his beautiful face again, reaching up to brush his lips with my fingers._

_"Paul," I sighed as the blackness crashed down over me._

_-*-_

I woke up gasping for air clutching my chest. I glanced at the clock, it reads three: forty five in the morning. I toss back my duvet to check my legs; except instead of seeing legs, I was looking at my tail. I had changed in my sleep. I concentrated on the process of changing my tail back to my legs. Once completed I get up and make my way to the bathroom and splash my face. I walked down to the kitchen afterwards to get a glass of water. I chugged three glasses before carrying the fourth back up. The dream felt so real. I placed my glass on the bedside table and head out onto the balcony. I just needed to breathe in fresh air.

I lean on the railing looking out at the forest and up at the dull sky. When I looked back down I couldn't believe my eyes. There in my backyard wearing only cut off shorts was _Paul_. Only he looked different from when I last saw him just hours ago. His hair was cropped short, and instead of the angry glare he gave me earlier, he smiled a crooked smile. I looked at him confused. _How the hell did he know where I lived? _I thought to myself.

He seemed to be whispering something, I couldn't make it out. _What was he doing here?_ I wondered. I shook my head at him. I'm too exhausted for this. I turn to head back inside, when I feel a hot hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Paul standing on my balcony. My expression shocked. He smirked at me. I look up and for an instant our eyes meet. His smile melted away as his eyes glazed over for a brief moment. I backed away. Whatever that was, I don't want anything to do with it.

"I think you need leave," I say curtly. I turn and walk back into my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it. Leaving Paul, shocked and speechless on my balcony. I reach up and close the curtain before getting back in bed. I stare at the ceiling slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-*-

The rest of my holiday break was uneventful as I was very grounded after the awkward moment with Charlie. I didn't get to leave the house for almost anything! I spent the remaining holiday break in my room online shopping. When Charlie wasn't home I got to call Jake, and we talked for hours. It gave me enough spare time that I reorganized the kitchen. Everything had its own place now.

I cleaned the house and did laundry as I thought about my dreams and what they meant. I recieved the journals belonging to my Grandmother, from Renee. They've been very insightful so far. Apparently mermaids have their own language and we automatically are born with the knowledge of how to speak it. Of course I don't know any other merfolk to strike up a conversation.

Tomorrow I will start the new semester at Forks high. I was a little disappointed that Jacob and I don't attend the same school. He goes to school down on the Reservation. The thought to transfer did come to mind, but after what almost happened in _my bed_ I didn't think Charlie would be so keen to that idea. At least I would know a few people when I started. Charlie let me go shopping for my school supplies and groceries only. I was to return home immediately after I was done and check in often. I don't think he trusted that I would stay away from La Push.

One thing I know for sure is that I'm going to have to sneak out to go for a swim soon. I was beginning to have withdrawals. I needed to release and let my tail free, but I was terrified of going back to First Beach. I was going to have to swim in the nearby river instead. Luckily for me, it wasn't too faraway from Charlie's.

After packing a bag and getting dressed, I walk out onto the balcony and swing my legs over jumping to ground below. I land gracefully on the balls of my bare feet and take of running as fast as I can towards the river. I felt like I was being followed but shrugged it off. I wasn't afraid of a land supernatural. It's sea witches that scared me most. They can't come onto land or survive in fresh water, though. It took me only a few minutes to reach the river. I stop, scanning my surroundings and strip down to my bikini, before diving into the water below. My tail was out as soon I hit the water. It was so refreshing. Although it wasn't the same as the big blue, it served its purpose. I followed the river for a while before heading back. Nothing interested me here.

I was pulling myself out of the water when I hear a gasp. I look up in the direction it came from. _You've gotta be freaking kidding me!_ I thought, letting out a groan. _Did he follow me here?_ I wondered glaring in his direction. There, standing twenty feet away in only a pair of cut off jeans was _Paul_. He stared at me speechless in shock. "Are you just gonna stare at me all day? Or do you think you can give me a hand? These boulders are a bit slippery," I say in his direction. He slowly starts to walk towards me.

"What the fuck are you?" He asks. His voice sounds so judgemental. The look on his face could easily pass for disgust. I turn away from him, hurt by his words. Wishing so badly I was in the ocean. I ignore him and focus on changing my tail back. Once I'm done I get out and quickly dry off, ignoring his stare. Once dressed I pick up my bag and take a last look at him.

"Don't tell a single soul what you saw tonight. Don't even think about it," I say turning away not wanting to hear his reply. I know he can't keep up with me in his human form. But I'm not wasting time to wait for him.

I reach Charlie's backyard and leap onto the balcony, landing with a light thud. I turn around in time to see a silver wolf break through the trees. I roll my eyes and head back inside, shutting and locking the doors behind me. I collapse onto the floor letting out silent sobs as the memory of his face distorted with disgust at my natural form, hits me in the heart. I've never felt so terrible about myself so strongly, until that moment. It felt like my heart was being twisted and torn apart. It didn't matter that it was Paul. It was knowing that that was how the world would view me if they saw the real me. I wanted to disappear. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep right where I collapsed.

Tomorrow was my first day at Forks high.


	5. The Cullens

**The Cullens**

I was awakened by the sound of my alarm across the room on the nightstand. I was still on the floor. I stretched out my aching muscles, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I let the hot water cascade down my body, massaging my sore muscles before switching off the water. I wrap myself in a towel and head back to my room to get dressed. I pull on a pair of black lace panties and a matching pushup bra, skinny jeans, a deep blue camisole with a black v-neck sweater that complements my curves. I head back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair before straightening it, and pull my bangs up, teasing them before pinning them to my crown.

I quickly do my makeup and head back to my room to pull my slouch boots on, and wrapped a sheer scarf stylishly around my neck. Tucking my phone in my back pocket, I grab my book bag and head to the kitchen for a pack of poptarts and a couple of water bottles. I check my reflection in the hall mirror before grabbing my keys and heading out in the sheeting rain to my truck. _Can you imagine if the myths about mermaids sprouting their tails just by getting wet, were true?_ I thought to myself with a chuckle. _Society!_ I thought with an eye roll.

The cab of the truck is nice and dry inside. I pull out of the driveway and head in the direction of Forks high. I drive slowly, nervous about my first day at a new school. Finding the school wasn't difficult. Even though I hadn't been here before it was, like most other things, just off the highway. At first glance it didn't appear to be a high school at all. The only indication was the large sign declaring to be _Forks High School_. It was a small collection of small matching red-bricked buildings, surrounded with a lot of trees and shrubs. The forest seemed to wrap around the grounds in a sort of protective manner.

I pulled into a spot in front of the most forward building. The door reading _Front Office_. No one else was parked here, so I was sure this was not student parking. I decided I would get directions from inside. I hopped out of the truck, it was just starting to calm to a drizzle, and make my way through the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and too warm. The air in the small office was stuffy. In the waiting area there were padded folding chairs, an orange colored standard carpet. Flyers, and awards cluttered the walls, and front of the counter that divided the room. Plants grew everywhere in plastic pots around the room, with a large clock ticking loudly on the wall. Behind the counter were three identical desks, one being occupied by a large, red-haired woman wearing a purple t-shirt and glasses.

The woman looked up. "How can I help you, dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, recognition immediately lighting her eyes.

"Of course," she said, digging through a stack of papers till she found what she was searching for. "Here is your schedule, and I have a map of the school right here," she stated handing me the papers. We went over the best routes to each of my classes, and she handed me a slip for the teachers to sign, and return at the end of the day. I gave her a warm smile before heading back outside.

When I got back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I pulled away from the office and followed the line of students. When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that the other vehicles were older, like mine, nothing flashy. Back in Phoenix, students drove fancier cars, as it was very common in the Paradise Valley District. The nicest vehicle here was a shiny silver Volvo, and it stood out. I quickly parked and cut off the engine, not wanting to draw unwanted attention.

I quickly glance at the map, memorizing it. Shoving the papers in my bag, I hop out of the truck. Inhaling deeply I head towards my first class, History AP. Reaching the door I walk over to the teacher at the front of the room and hand him my slip to be signed. He gives me a lazy smile before directing me towards the back of the class to the only available seat.

Turning to head to my seat, I freeze momentarily. Struck by the beauty of the young man sitting in the only seat, next the only empty seat. I bite my lip, blushing. He had wavy deep blonde hair that looked like it belonged to a professional surfer. He wore a button down top, boot cut jeans, and cowboy boots. His eyes, catching my attention, were a golden butterscotch color. His facial expression, one of pain. His hands clenched tightly to the edges of the desk.

I sat down in my seat and peeked over at him, he sniffed at the air and visibly became more relaxed, snapping his steady gaze in my direction. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate. Looking away I inhale sharply catching the scent almost immediately. It wasn't human, yet it wasn't shifter. The smell was sweet, of cinnamon apples and hay, with something unfamiliar. His stare never faltered, holding my gaze to his. Mr Wilder seemed to have asked a question and called out to a Jasper Hale to please answer. That's when he turned, breaking eye contact, to the teacher giving an answer to the question. I blushed and looked away staring at my hands. I could feel his stare boring into me.

_Jasper Hale_, I thought, a small smile spreading across my face. "Excuse me," came a southern voice. I turned in the direction that the voice came from and was shocked, this beautiful man was talking to me.

"Yes," I replied sheepishly, failing to avoid his enchanting eyes.

"You're the new girl, right?" He asked letting his face light up with a grin. Other students were turned facing us, shock written on their faces. Audible gasps when he spoke, introducing himself. "I'm Jasper, but my family calls me Jazz."

My blush deepening at the sudden glances, waiting for my reply. "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I give him a small smile. I feel a wave of calm settle over me. The bell rings, ending period one. Before I could even register what was happening Jasper stood, and offered his hand to me as I finished gathering my books. I take his hand standing and grabbing my things. Jasper waiting patiently, took my bag, and gestured for me to proceed towards my next class.

"So, where are you from, Jasper?" I ask, blushing as other students stop and stare with mixed emotions.

"I was born in Houston, Texas," he drawled, his southern accent more pronounced now. "How about you, darlin'? Where are you from?" I was distracted by his casual use of the endearment. I shake my head, clearing it.

"I was born here, actually. My mother and I moved away after my mother and father divorced. I was very young at the time," I replied. He seemed to be letting my reply sink in.

"Where did you move here from?" He wondered. I stopped at my locker to replace my history book with my Spanish book.

"Phoenix," I replied. He smiled at me warmly. We walked to my Spanish class talking about nothing in particular, just talking freely. Jasper handed my bag back before waving goodbye to head to his next class. I turn to hand my slip to my Spanish teacher. He introduced himself as Mr. Ortiz, and sent me to find an open seat. I immediately recognized Jessica and took the spot next to her. She was beaming with curiosity.

"So, that hottie with you at the diner and bonfire, is he like your boyfriend or something?" She asked. I chuckled at her description of Jake. I guess he really was a hottie. He's muscular and toned, with beautiful russet skin, deep chocolate eyes, his long hair a shiny black that he always kept tied back. I bit my lip blushing, thinking of his bare chest and abs.

"Um, Jake? Yeah we're dating. We kind of grew up together. His father and my father are sorta best friends," I replied.

"So you two are like destined to be together, forever?" she asked enthusiastically. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably at the thought of the future. _Did I really want to spend forever with Jacob?_ I didn't think I'd spend forever with the first boy I dated, even though I loved him. _But_ _forever?_ Could I do that?

"I wasn't really thinking that far ahead. We sorta just started dating," I replied sheepishly.

"I didn't mean..." her voice trailed off. "You guys are cute together," she added with a small smile. I nodded embarrassed.

Class went by quickly afterwards. I gathered my things and waved bye to Jessica, heading to my locker. I put my book in my locker and slammed it shut. Startled when Jasper appeared next to me.

"Oh! Hello, Jasper." I said. He smiled a dazzling smile showing his perfect white teeth. My breath catching.

"Hello, Bella," he smiled. Like before he took my bag and walked me to my next class. Our previous conversation continued as if never interrupted. He seemed to want to know everything about me, from my favorite color to what I envision my future to entail. I shivered at the thought of what my future would hold. I wave goodbye to Jasper as I head into my third period class.

As I take my seat in Art class a small petite girl dances to the seat next me. I sniff the air when she turns to look at me. The smell from earlier is back but instead of mixed with apples and cinnamon, it's mixed with sweet lilies and something I couldn't name. She turns to me with a bright smile, "hi Bella!" I froze, how did she know my name? I turned to look at her. She had the same butterscotch eyes as Jasper, short pixie like hair, and an incredible sense of style.

"How did you know-"

"Your name?" She interrupted. "Everyone is talking about your arrival, Bella," she smiled. "I'm Alice!" Her energy alone is contagious. I smile at her brightly. Alice strikes up a conversation for the class. We're not working on anything big at the moment. By the end of the class I know about as much about Alice as I do Jasper.

There's something off about them, I can't seem to put my finger on it. When class ends Alice jumps up and dances to a young man with cropped blonde hair, and honey colored eyes. _What is it about them?_ I wondered. Alice waved before disappearing into the hallways. I walk out into the hall, holding my books close to my body trying to avoid being bumped into.

Before I reach the door of my next class, English, I feel a strange sense of calmness. When I get to the door Jasper is talking to a girl. They look like they're arguing. I blush when she turns to glare at me in a menacing way, I hear Jasper hiss at her. I duck my head and walk into the room handing my slip to the teacher before swiftly taking a seat. The class went by quickly, but not quickly enough. The entire time I couldn't escape the menacing glare coming from the beautiful blonde girl sitting in the desk next to mine. The same strange smell was fermenting the air again. _Odd_.

"You think you're something special don't you," she spat. I flinched at the venom in her condescending tone.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I quipped. I was so confused. Why did she hate me?

"You should stay away from Jazz," she hissed. _Why? What does she know anyway?_ "I don't think you want to find out why either," she added. I shivered as she continued to glare.

When the bell rings I grab my stuff and run out the door inhumanely fast, running straight into a wall, only not a wall. My cheeks color with embarrassment when I see Jasper standing next the strange guy I just hit.

I quickly collect my things, Jasper bending over to help. Standing I mumble a thanks before running off. The blonde girl grabs Jasper's arm as he calls my name, causing people to stare. I run out to the parking lot and head straight to my truck to hide for the lunch period. I miss Jake, it was frustrating that I couldn't see him. Especially when I felt so alone in this crowded school. A loud knock causes me to jump a little. I look up and immediately feel worse when I see who it is. _Paul. What the hell is it with this guy?_ I thought with disgust. I reach over and unlock the door before settling back into my seat. "What's wrong with you?" He asks, as he shuts the passenger door.

"I don't think it's any of your business. You aren't anything to me," I snapped at him. He flinches at my words before hiding behind his mask. "What are you even doing here, are you following me now," I add.

"Was just in the area and saw you were upset. Thought I'd try to be nice. Don't take it personally Swan," he spat. He started to shake as if to shake in anger. "You smell like one of them!" He was getting angrier.

"What?" I snapped in his direction. _What the hell was he talking about?_ I thought frustrated.

"I said, you smell like one of those leeches," he said between his teeth. _Leeches? _I wondered. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, leeches?" I asked, watching his reaction carefully.

"Like you don't know already. I figured you'd have heightened senses what with you being a fish, and what not," he said. "I mean have you seen yourself? Did you know you don't even look like you?" he added. "Your eyes even changed!" he shivered.

"Yeah, and you have room to talk?" I spat at him. "Why are you here? I don't want you around me," I hissed. I was angry. _How dare he judge me for my natural form, when he turns into a freaking giant dog! _I thought angrily.

"Whatever, Swan."

"Whatever, Paul." I caught a small glimpse of something flash over his hard expression when I said his name. I roll my eyes and turn to get out of my truck, I feel his hot hand grabbing my arm. I turn to look at him, noticing his eyes softening.

"Bella, I..." he trails off, then jumps out of the truck, slamming the door behind him, and runs towards the forest, and disappears. I'm left completely confounded and confused. _What_ _was that?_ I wondered. I shake my head to clear the thoughts that start to run amuck within my mind. I jump out of my truck, and head to my next class. Biology.

As I enter the door I noticed that I'm a little early. I introduce myself to my teacher, Mr. Varner, whom is still eating the last remnants of his lunch. He directs me to my new assigned seat. As I wait, I doodle on my notebook. Slowly the class becomes filled, and I notice someone taking a seat beside me. I'm hit with that same smell. Curious, I look up to see a boy with copper colored hair in a strange disarray. He stares at me with a peculiar expression on his face. "What's your problem?" I blurt out.

"My apologies. I wasn't expecting a lab partner. My name is Edward Cullen," he smiles at me sheepishly. I felt a blush color my cheeks, and immediately I notice his nostrils flare. I frown and look away. Trying to play it cool, I sniff the air for anything out of place, but find nothing other than that odd smell. When I look back at him he's staring at me with a worried expression.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I reply to his introduction. I turn back to doodle when I hear my name being called.

"Hey, Bella. We missed you at lunch." It was Angela from the grocery store. I smile at her.

"I didn't feel very well," I lied. I noticed Edward cock his head a little, obviously he caught the lie. I smirk at his reaction. _Never judge a book by it's cover, Edward. _I thought sarcastically.

"That's too bad. Hope you're feeling better," she smiled at me. Just then, class began.

In the next class, trigonometry, that strange smell was nonexistent. Until I headed to gym class. I noticed I have gym with the large, muscular guy I ran into after English. I was hit with that same smell, again! I couldn't put my finger on it. When the bell rings ending the school day, I make my way to the locker room and dress back into my clothes.

Coming out of the locker room, I see Jasper standing next to the exit. I groan inwardly. I just wanted to get home and call Jake, before Charlie gets home. I know I'm grounded but I can't not talk to Jake.

"Hey, Jasper," I say sheepishly.

"Hello, Bella. Would you mind if I walked with you?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure," I replied. We walk out to my truck in silence. Once there Jasper turns to look at me.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way Rose behaved towards ya, darlin'. She can be a little difficult to get along with," he says matter of factly.

"Jasper you don't have to explain anything to me. Don't worry about it, you have nothing to apologize for," I replied.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you." I lean in and give Jasper a hug. He stands shocked then returns the hug slowly. His touch is so cold. I release Jasper and hop into my truck and head home. Pulling up to my house, realization hits me. _Oh my gosh!_ I thought. _How did I not notice it._ I was so flabbergasted! Paul had called them _leeches_. I'm surprised I didn't catch it then. The strange smell was only around them. Each one of them had those same butterscotch eyes, and pale skin.

_I was attending school with a bunch of vampires_.


	6. Explanations

**Explanations**

The rest of the week, and the few that followed were quite dull and uneventful. I kept a close eye on the Cullens, befriending them even. They had come clean about being vampires, and the gifts that a few family members had. How Alice could see the future even though her visions are subjective, and how she can't always see my future; Edward can read minds, _except_ for mine of course; how Jasper is an empath who can also control emotions. We grew a little closer throughout those weeks.

Charlie has decided to allow a few liberties, such as being allowed to go out with friends, with a curfew in effect until further notice. I'm still not allowed to see Jacob unless Charlie is there, and only on the Reservation.

The only issue is that Charlie has been busy a lot at the station. Some guy was attacked and killed by an animal. His throat was completely torn out and his body drained of blood. I knew better than that though. _Obviously only one explanation,_ I thought. I was going to have to sneak out and find _Paul_. The idea made me sick to my stomach, but he had information that I needed. I wanted to know if it was the Cullens causing mayhem, and if it wasn't them, then who was?

I waited until Charlie had gotten home a little half past midnight, before getting dressed in my bikini, and something practical over top. As soon as I heard his light snores coming from his bedroom downstairs, I snuck out. Running in the direction of the river, I had hoped that he would appear as usual, and of course I was right. I heard the sound of paws following close behind. Once at the waters edge I stopped and waited for him to phase back in his human form.

"Aren't you gonna do your fish thing, and swim?" I heard his familiar voice call from behind me. I turned to face him trying to play nice.

"Why don't you join me this time? Don't worry, I don't bite," I said with a sarcastic smile.

He looked at me with a worried expression before hiding it behind a smirk. His eyes roaming my body hungrily. "Well," I added, waiting for an answer.

He sauntered towards me, his expression unreadable. His gaze boring into mine. "Fine!" Suddenly his eyes became playful as he takes off in a run, cannonballing right into the river. I shake my head, smiling at his childish antics. I strip down to my bikini. "What's wrong, Swan? Afraid?" he snickered.

"Ha ha. If you must know, I was laughing at how childish you were being," I replied. "You're kind of carefree when you are," I added.

He rolled his eyes, floating on his back. I carefully walked to a submerged stone and sat with my legs dipped into the cool water. As I began to concentrate I felt something, or should I say _someone_, take hold of my ankle and pull me into the river. Taken by surprise, I emerged coughing, from a sudden intake of water nearly filling my human lungs. "Really?" I coughed. "Have you no sense? Just because I'm a mermaid doesn't mean I can breathe under water in my human form," I let out breathing heavy.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Thought you were some kind of super human or something, like Aquaman," he chuckled. I shake my head at him, smiling. _I guess he really isn't all that bad, once you get past that shell of his._ I thought.

"That coming from a _boy_ that turns into a dog," I quipped. His face became serious at that. He swam closer to me. His feet, no doubt, touching the bottom. He towered over me, grabbing me by the waist.

"Boy?" he questioned, his tone sharp. "I'll show you boy." He snapped. "I'm a man, beautiful. Would a boy know how to do this," he said. His grip tightened as he cupped my cheek, our eyes locked. My heart was beating rapidly. He brought his lips down, crushing his to mine, a spark flowing through me at the small contact. His tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted him access, moaning as something deep within me begins to surface. I surrendered myself to the siren within, kissing him back. All rational thoughts aside. The feeling of his skin against mine was almost hypnotic. I let out a small moan, as his fingers tangled in my hair. He pulled away from me, his eyes a deep dark chocolate. His expression smoldering, and his eyes filled with lust.

I was overwhelmed with emotions, guilt stabbing through me. _Jacob_. I thought, letting out a whimper. "What's wrong?" he asked in a sultry husky tone. I shook my head with a frown. "Let me guess, _Black_?" he spit his name with venom. I nodded, not looking into his eyes. "Why are you even with him? He's a kid," he said frustrated.

"Actually, he's older than me," I bit back a snarl. He dropped his hands, shocked.

"Exactly how much older?" he wondered. I rolled my eyes at the meaning of his question.

"Relax, we're only a month apart," I sighed. He visibly relaxes a little. "I'm seventeen, and that was just a kiss. It's not like we did... it." My cheeks flushed brightly. Realization hitting him.

"It? Wait, don't tell me. You're a virgin?" he asked shocked. _Why's this so hard to understand for the 'Y' chromosomes?_ I thought, irritated.

"If you must know, yes."

"How?" his eyes widened.

"What do you mean, how? Very simple, I don't open my legs to the first guy who shows any interest," I chided.

"So you and Black never really had sex?" There was something in the way he said that, that caught my attention. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'never really'? What did you hear differently?" I asked, getting more upset.

"Um, well. Heh!" He rubbed the back of his head, at the nape of his neck nervously. "It seems your little _boyfriend_ is telling a different story, sweetheart."

Betrayal. It was all that I could feel at that moment. _Jacob is spreading a rumor that we had sex__? _I felt the tears stinging my eyes. _But_ _why?_ I sniffled. _We came very close, but Charlie had stopped everything._ I started to cry, angry that Jacob could say such things.

"Judging by our previous conversation, that's not true. So, why are you still so hung up over him? He's obviously still too immature for you. Does he even know your _secret_?" he said.

"No, just you. I was taught at a young age to keep it as secret as possible. Unfortunately, you just can't seem to stay away from me, so because of your persistence, you were bound to find out." I spoke in a soft tone.

"_Young age_?" he asked, shocked. "So you've always known what you were?" He took a step closer, the water surrounding him was warm. He griped my chin gently, forcing me to look up at him.

I placed my hand firmly on his chest, stopping him from coming any closer. "Paul, I can't." My voice was filled with sorrow.

"Bella, there's something you should know," he said with a small voice. "I need to tell you."

I looked up in his eyes, and felt my entire world shifted from normality. It was like my soul had been suffocating and was breathing for the first time. I felt like I suddenly _cared_ more about Paul. He waited for me to reply, and when I didn't his gaze softened. I know he felt what I just felt. "What was that?" I asked.

"I need to explain everything from the beginning first Bella," he replied. "I know what you felt because I felt it too. That night on your balcony I..." he inhaled before continuing. "I imprinted on you."

"What does that mean?" I asked worryingly.

"It's nothing bad. It's like when I looked at you that night, everything in my life didn't matter anymore. Like gravity is pulling me towards you, Bella. Suddenly my whole universe revolves around you." I waited till he was finished speaking, letting everything sink in.

"So, if you hadn't imprinted on me, I wouldn't mean anything to you? I'd have been another passing face? The one that got away?" I asked confused about what this all meant.

"It's not like that, Bella," he frowned.

"Does this imprint thing give you feelings for me?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes, and no." He replied. It was silent for a a minuscule moment.

"Do you love me?" I wanted to hide. I could feel the urge to morph my tail, and swim far away, towards the ocean.

"Yes," he whispered. His voice filled with pain. _Why'd he say it like that, then? If he loved me, wouldn't he be happy?_

"No!" I said, backing away.

"Bella," he began taking a step forward. Before he could come any closer, I pulled up a barrier of water around him before pushing him away. He landed in the water with a loud splash. I stared down at my hands shocked. I had no idea I could that. I knew I could control water and natural elements, but not like this. Paul resurfaced coughing up water, staring in my direction. "Bella, please" he begged.

"You wouldn't feel those things for me naturally without your precious imprint. I know all about your reputation," I began as he made his way to stand back in front of me. Pain flashed across his face before he hid it behind a mask of anger. "I know about your never ending list of women, and how you can't keep _it_ in your pants. I know you cheated on _every_ girl you've ever dated." I began to cry.

He just stared at me, hurt, regret and anger evident in his features. "What do you want, Swan? Why'd you even come out here for?" he spat. He didn't deny nor confirm anything I said.

I blinked trying to remember the reason I needed to talk to him before I completely broke in front of him. "I need information. And I figured you'd be able to help." I whispered looking away.

"I see," he huffed. "What information do you want, I have somewhere I need to be." he said between his teeth.

"I want to know, what you know about the Cullens? If they're the vampires causing the animal attacks," I asked. He snickered at my questions.

"As far you need to know, no they're not. If you want to know so bad why don't you go ask them yourself," he snapped.

"Well, what do you know about them," I pushed for more. He scoffed at me climbing out of the river.

"I'm done talking, and I can't tell you anything further anyways," he turned to leave.

"Wait," I blurted. "What would have happened if you hadn't imprinted on me?" I wondered out loud. He turned to face me, his expression unreadable.

"Like you said, you would've been just another passing face." With that he disappeared. I let myself sink to the bottom of the river, letting the current guide me towards the ocean. I let my tail morph out, swimming faster. Something inside me made me stop. I let a soundless scream escape under the surface and felt the power of the water all around me. If I had kept going I would not have wanted to come back. It's what would help me escape. Giving into my siren the inner darkness within becoming an emotionless immortal. I didn't want to feel _anything_ at all. I pulled myself up onto a rock, pulling my tail to my chest, and wept. Letting out all of the pain I kept inside, the betrayal from Jacob, the pain that I will cause him when he finds out I kissed Paul. The pain I keep causing Paul. Little drops of water started to float around me as the pain cut me over and over.

I was so wrapped up in my sorrow that I didn't hear anyone walking up to me. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Excuse me? Are you feeling alright?" A familiar southeren voice interrupted my crying. I lifted my head to see who it was, hoping I was wrong, and gasped.

"Jasper?" I looked at him confused, how did he find me? Recognition immediately lighting his eyes.

"Bella?" He asked shocked. If vampires could faint, I'm positive he would have at this very moment. "You're a mermaid?" His question sounded like a statement.

"Jasper, I can explain," I said. He took a step back. Rejection sending stabs of pain in my heart.

"We told you our secret," his face was contorted with sadness and hurt.

"I couldn't just tell you about me," I chided.

"What happens if someone finds out, someone you know?" He asked. I smiled a tiny bit at his curiosity.

"It depends on the person, if I don't know them, or can't trust them, I have to hide for a while," I answered. He stared at me before finally coming to sit beside me.

"You caught me off guard, darlin'. I was hunting and then I was overwhelmed with the intensity of your pain." he looked over at me, his face fallen. "You don't have to tell me, but you know I'm here for you darlin'. And you know how I feel about you," he whispered. I blushed, of course Jasper loves me. We aren't mates by any means but he still developed those feelings. I didn't lead him on, or make any advances towards him. I was just simply myself. And now I could completely be free of everything holding me back. I could be myself more unapologetically.

"I guess now my secrets out," I peaked at him from the corner of my eye.

He smiled at me, before continuing "so no more hiding anything then?" I chuckled.

"It was more of being afraid to say anything, because I don't exactly attract positive reactions," I snickered. He chuckled a bit at the last part.

"That you do not darlin'," he smiled. "So, a mermaid? Do you talk to fish or anything like that?" he asked with a grin. I shook my head chuckling.

"No," I giggled. "I can control elements, but I haven't been taught anything. I've sort of been teaching myself though. The gene skipped Renee. She can't teach me much more and I don't have a way of finding other merfolk. We could be anywhere, usually along the coasts." I glanced over at him with a small smile, biting my lip. He took my hand in his and the instinct to flee became pronounced. It was like sitting next to a shark.

He was feeling my webbed fingers, the delicate skin seemed so fragile but could withstand even the teeth of a vampire. My tail is my weakness, it's not as indestructible and though it seems like it should be, it's my achilles heel. The only indestructible thing on my tail are my scales, and under those is the soft tissue of destructible skin. Only one danger that can get under the scales, _sharks_.

"It's incredible. It doesn't even tear." He was so fascinated.

"Yeah, just my tail is my weakness," I confessed. His eyes widened at this new information.

"So do you have to dry to change back, or how does it work?" He was radiating with curiosity. I chuckled.

"No, it's a choice." I replied.

"Who else knows about you?" he asked.

"Just you and Paul," I replied

"Paul?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story," I sighed.

"I won't darlin'," he smiled.

He stared at me with adoration and love. It was a nice change from the looks of disgust I would usually get. We sat quietly for a moment. I slipped back into the water enjoying the feel of it flowing.

It came out of nowhere, the pain. It was so excruciating, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe, I began to thrash as if I were drowning. I felt Jasper's cold arms wrap around me pulling me out of the water. I could hear him calling out to me. I let out a glass shattering scream, Jasper grabbed his ears trying to shield out the horrible sound that was escaping from inside me. I finally quieted down to a whimper. Darkness was engulfing me as I laid there thinking of one person. _Paul_.

-*-

I was shaken awake by Jasper. I was cradled in his arms, and we were wading in the water. I gasp loudly as I curled further into his arms and fought the tears that threatened to escape. He rubbed soothing circles on my back. I felt a wave of calm settle over me, silently thankful for his gift.

"Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked with a worried expression.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know, but I've never felt anything like that before." I looked down to see a small ever fading mark where my heart belongs.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper asked, with concern evident in his tone. I reached my hand up to touch the red mark as it faded slightly. The feeling felt electrical. I looked up at Jasper mystified at the whole situation.

Jasper looked at me with questioning eyes indicating he wanted a closer examination of it. I nodded in understanding. The moment he touched the mark I felt a searing fire rush through my veins, as if I was being burned alive. He yanked his hand back, the mark a darker color than before. I immediately noticed that it was no longer fading. I glanced up at Jasper, and for the first time, I was terrified for my life.

I could see it in his face that he could feel my fear. At a speed too blinding for humans, he ran us out of the river and set me down on ground. "Darlin', I think we should go to Carlisle," he suggested.

"I don't know who Carlisle is," I said sheepishly.

"Bella, I could feel how much pain you were in just a moment ago before you blacked out. And then when I touched that mark over your heart, I could feel it. I felt it as if it were my own pain." He looked confused, but then continued. "Then, I felt your fear. The intensity of your emotions is not like anything else I've felt before."

"I can't go with my tail out," I said.

"It would be best if you were human," he agreed. I cocked my head to the side, silently asking him why. He gave me a small smile before continuing to explain. "Your scent may not effect me, but I'm pretty sure you will smell especially mouthwatering to the others in this form. Carlisle, is my vampire father figure. He works at the hospital in Forks, he's a doctor and knows of legends. He might know something about this," he gestured to the mark.

I nodded in agreement and chuckled at the thought of a vampire doctor. He set me down to change back to my legs. It was difficult this time, I felt the drop of blood fall from my nose. I looked up in a panic, only to see Jasper completely unfazed.

He rushed to my side abruptly. At that moment we heard a howl. "Shit," he whispered under his breath, picking me up and cradling me tightly. He looked over towards the other side of the river. I followed his gaze, and there standing with an expression more fierce than anger, at the tree line, was none other than _Paul_. His eyes softening slightly when they met mine. I looked away, resting my head on Jasper's shoulder, avoiding his gaze.

I heard a growl erupt from Paul's direction, I didn't even bother to look at him. "Let her go, leech," he spat. I turned to glare at him then.

"You don't speak for me," I replied with equal venom. I shook my head, I couldn't believe my ears. _How dare he._ I looked at Jasper then, "I'm ready, let's go." I leaned against his chest, waiting.

He looked down at me with a smirk. "Are you sure Darlin'," he said with a husky tone, my cheeks blushing brightly, a strange noise coming from his chest. _Was he purring?_ I blinked at him, confused.

Just as we turned to go, I glanced over at Paul. His face contorted with anger, and disgust. I frown, trying to look away, but before we disappeared his face turned to one of pain. _Why would I care? For all I know his feelings aren't even real. It's that stupid imprint. His feelings aren't even real._ I thought with a frustrated sigh.

Within minutes we came upon a clearing, and there in the center stood a magnificent house with a wrap around porch. We walked up the steps to the front door, before he could reach for the nob, it swung wide open. Alice stood smiling at us, Caleb appearing beside her in a protective manner.

"Hello, Bella," she beamed, hugging me.

"Alice," I blushed.

Jasper walked with me following behind, through the threshold. I admired the house as we walk through hastily. The interior is modern yet has timeless pieces that balance the rooms beautifully. Everything seems to be very bright. The front room was designed in shades of white, with a few pieces of art on the darker scale. He pulls me upstairs and we make our way to a study of some sort. The walls are wood paneled, with a modern design. The books on the shelves are at least a decade old, maybe older. On the opposite wall are paintings in different styles frames with no real pattern to them. In the center, towards the solid glass wall, that looked out behind the house at a luscious green forest, stood a grand old desk. It was magnificent and yet it completed the room. Behind the desk was a very handsome blonde haired man reading a leather back book from the looks of it. He had graceful features and yet they seemed strong and beautiful. He lifted his head at our abrupt entrance, smiling brightly at Jasper then at me.

"I apologize for the intrusion Carlisle," Jasper spoke.

"It's quite alright, Jasper. What can I do for you at this late hour son," he asked softly.

"There's something you need to take a look at. I'm not sure how to tell you," Jasper looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded for him to continue. "This here is Bella Swan, she has the most incredible secret. She's a mermaid, Carlisle."

I heard several gasps coming from the doorway behind us. Turning around I find the entire Cullen family, amongst them someone I haven't yet met. Their faces holding several emotions at once; from shock to awe. They were completely amazed by this news.

"But there's no such things as mermaids," Edward said moving to the front. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just like there's no such things as vampires?" I snapped back at him. He rolled his eyes at me. I was beginning to get angry again.

"Prove it then," he snickered.

On the desk was a plant in a rounded glass vase full of water. I snapped my hand in the direction of the vase, the water causing it to explode when I sent it out in every direction, before becoming a sharp dagger like object in front of his mouth. Waiting for him to open his despicable mouth again to invade it and fill his lungs. "I dare you to speak to me again." His expression changed to one of anger before flitting out of sight at vampire speed.

"Fascinating," Carlisle spoke, breaking the silence after Edward's departure.

"There's something you need to see," Jasper said. I walked forward unbuttoning my top to reveal the dark red mark over my heart. I could hear the air hiss through Carlisle's lips when he realizes what I'm showing him. Embarrassed, I look down and fiddle with my hands, twisting my fingers together.

He takes a step closer, his eyes never leaving the mark. I could hear the family still at the door shuffling impatiently now. "May I?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to the mark.

Before I could respond, Jasper answered the question. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. It was fading and when I tried to help, while I was examining it she screamed in more pain and the mark only got darker."

"How did this happen, Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I was swimming in the river, before Jazz came across me. And after talking for a bit I started swimming again when it suddenly felt like my heart was being ripped out." Carlisle turned to look at Jasper in a questioning way. Jasper nodded in return. _Did he not believe me?_ I thought.

"I'll do some research for you on this. In the meantime I want you to let me know if anything changes." Carlisle handed me a card with his business information on it.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Of course. You're like family to Jasper. That makes you like our family as well." He smiled before resuming his previous spot behind the desk. When we turned around, I was surprised to find no one at the door.

Jasper took my hand guiding me back downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was done in oak, with stainless steel appliances and a dark granite counter tops. "Would you like to eat something before I return you home?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks for the offer. I just want to get home and rest, enjoy my Saturday, sleeping in." I smiled.

"Not a problem ma'am," he drawled in his southern accent. My lust spiking a little, he smirked. "Before we go, there's one last person I'd like you to meet." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the front room. "Esme," he called out. A beautiful woman with carmel colored hair and a soft smile on her face, walked up to us. He gently squeezed my hand and introduced us. Esme was very sweet and her beautiful bright smile never faltered, her eyes were warming.

"It was very nice to finally meet you, Bella. If you'll excuse me," she said politely.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you as well Esme," I replied, smiling.

Jasper took me home after that. Giving me a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek before he left, wishing me sweet dreams and a good early morning. I jumped up onto my balcony turning to see the silver wolf hiding in the shadows. He let out a snarl in my direction. "Please, even in your puppy form you don't stand a chance." With that I turned on my heel, and headed straight inside to my bed, before drifting off to sleep.

-*-

_I don't know why I was running, but I felt like my life depended on it. I have no idea what I was running from. It was getting closer. The silver wolf was right beside me, guiding me to safety._

_Before I knew it I was surrounded and the silver wolf was gone. Before me was a large black wolf snarling. I must've done something I shouldn't have. But what did I do? My instincts were telling me to run._

_I took a deep breath and sniffed the air, trying to decipher which direction the sea was. In the blink of an eye, I was off. Howls erupted from the wolves that surrounded me. I was getting closer to the edge. I stopped short, not wanting to go in the water._

_It happened so quickly. I slowly backed away from the edge, tripping over a rock, smashing my head on another rock. I was pulled to my feet by my hair, a scream erupting from my dry mouth. The hand that grabbed me was hot to the touch. I knew it was a wolf in their human form. I knew all about them. He yanked me up and turned my head to face him. His face was contorted with anger and his eyes seemed to glow. I was scared and my nose was bleeding._

_He started to drag me to the cliff. When I didn't budge he motioned for help, I turned to run but froze when I saw _him_. He looked so different from the last time I saw him. His hair was still cropped and his chest was bare. He stood there staring with a pained expression. Not moving._

_"Paul? Paul!" I called. I started kicking and thrashing against my assailants. I didn't want to be in the ocean. I needed to get away from it. There was something hiding in that water._

_"Sam, is this really necessary?" I heard one of the men pulling me say. I turned to look at whom spoke and was surprised that I recognized his face. Jared, Paul's friend from the beach._

_"This needs to stop, now!" Sam's voice rang with authority. I panicked as I realized we were at the edge. I turned my tear stained face and looked at Paul one last time before feeling the ground disappear from beneath my feet. I screamed as I fell, landing with a splash._

_I felt myself changing, my tail forming. The water was colored with my blood, but I was still sinking to the bottom. I was exhausted. I could feel the blackness crushing me. I slowly began to give in. I must've really been out of it, because as I succumbed to the darkness I felt a warmth wrapping around me. Then there was nothing, except a single thought._

_'Paul!'_


	7. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

As days went by, I noticed Paul had disappeared. At least around me. He wasn't appearing out of nowhere anymore. I kind of missed it. It was nice to have someone in on my secret, besides Jasper now of course. I still talked to Jake when I got the chance. I'm also still kinda grounded. I just hope Charlie let's me go out with Jacob on Valentine's day. I still sneak out to go swimming in the river nearby, impatient to get to go back to the beach now.

Today is Valentine's Day and it's Saturday. I make my way to the kitchen in my pajamas. I was surprised to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. He's usually long gone and fishing with Harry or Waylon. I cautiously head to the fridge and get stuff out to make a bacon and cheese omelet.

"Good morning, dad," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Morning Bells," he replies.

I quickly make an omelet for Charlie and myself and sit down to eat. Charlie eats quickly waiting for me to finish. After I finish my omelet I wash the plates.

"Hey Bells. Why don't we have a talk," Charlie said.

"Sure," I replied. I take a seat back down at the table.

"I know I've been hard on you about the whole Jake thing, but you gotta understand from my perspective. As your father it's my responsibility to make sure you stay in line." He seemed nervous.

"Dad, I understand. I know you had to ground me. I wasn't being responsible, and I promise it won't happen again until I'm of age, and moved out of your house," I replied.

Charlie seemed to relax after that. "Well then, I'm officially ungrounding you," he said with an awkward smile.

"I officially get to be ungrounded!" I exclaimed.

"Now hold on Bella. I know I can trust you, but for safety purposes, I got you something," Charlie blushed beet red.

I looked at my dad with curiosity and confusion. He reaches over in the seat next to him, and pulls out a small gift bag. He blushed brighter, handing me the gift. I grab the gift cautiously, opening it slowly. I blushed pulling out a small box of condoms.

"Oh my gosh! Dad, this isn't really necessary," I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"Just take it. It'll give your old man a sense of comfort, knowing you're being safe." Charlie said standing up. He headed to the door and picked up his tackle box. Turning to me he says a quick 'goodbye' and heads out to go fishing.

I rush upstairs to call Jake and tell him the good news. He picks up on the first ring.

"Black residence this is Jacob," I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jake, mind if I come over?" I asked nonchalantly.

It was silent for a while before he finally spoke. "You're not grounded!?" He was excited, but there was something I needed to straighten out.

"Jake before I come over, I need to ask you something. Are you telling your friends that you and I are having sex?" I felt my cheeks brightened.

"Bella, it wasn't me I swear. Quil and Embry were here when Charlie dropped me off that night. I have no control over what those two say when I'm not there," he sounded sincere.

Of course, why would I ever believe anything _Paul_ says? But then how would he know what was true or not. He wasn't there. I swear when I see those two bafoons, they'll learn to keep their mouths shut.

"It's okay Jake. Your friends however are in big trouble," I replied. He chuckled at my reply. "So should I drive there or do you want to pick me up?"

"Get dressed in something pretty. Um, not too pretty," he said sheepishly. I giggled at that. He didn't want me to wear something that would turn him on too much. Challenge accepted.

"So I can't show you a little something," I pouted.

"Bells," he groaned.

"I promise to behave," I replied.

"I'll be there in about an hour. I love you," he whispered.

I froze. He's never voiced his love for me before. I couldn't help returning the endearment of love. "I love you Jake."

The line went dead, and I walked into my closet. I sifted through my tops till I found the one I wanted. It was a deep red, low v-neck, form fitting cashmere sweater. It'll show a lot of cleavage and make my breasts more voluptuous than normal. I picked out a pair of designer dark boot cut jeans that went perfectly with my red and black pumps. I teased my hair a little pinning my bangs to my crown. I quickly put a little makeup on, doing a natural look with a black cat eyeliner and red lipstick.

As I was getting my phone and purse around, I heard a loud knock. I smiled excitedly running to open the door. But my face immediately fell when I saw who it was. _Paul_. "What are you doing here?" His eyes roamed over my body hungrily. I rolled my eyes impatiently waiting for an answer. Crossing my arms, causing my breast to push up.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that gorgeous," he said with a husky tone. I blushed brightly. The nerve of this guy. First he disappeared, then he pretended nothing happened between us, and now he thinks he can just show up like nothing happened? He pushed his way into the house shutting the door behind him.

"Excuse you?" I snapped. He smirked picking me up and placing me over his shoulder and ran upstairs tossing me on my bed.

"I said, you're not going anywhere dressed like that gorgeous," he said. He walked into my closet grabbing a red blouse that shows zero cleavage, and almost hugs my neck. I look at him in disbelief.

"I'm not wearing that," I exclaimed frustrated.

"Then I'll have no choice but to shred the one you're wearing off your body, it would be such a shame too." His eyes gleamed provocatively. I shook my head and walked to my closest grabbing an off the shoulder sweater with a kiss print on the front, and a pair of black skinny jeans to wear with my slouch boots.

"Happy?" I snapped at him.

"No, not really, but you are and that's all I can ask for," he said looking around my room. He gestured to large carpet rolled in the corner. "What's that for?"

"My balcony. It's an outdoor rug to go with my furniture I put out there," I replied.

"Hmm," he said smiling and picking it up. As he went outside there was a knock on the door again. "Your boyfriend is here," he snapped moving my furniture around to put the rug down.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" he quipped.

"Well I'm shutting this door then," I said closing the doors. As I was heading towards my bedroom door I could have sworn I heard him say something. It sounded like he said "I love you."

I run downstairs and open the door to see Jacob wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up. I immediately regretted changing. _Ugh, that incorrigible man._ I thought frustrated. Actually, I could change in the laundry room and he wouldn't be able to stop me.

"Hey, beautiful." Jake smiled at me leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Hey handsome," I replied. He takes my hand and leads me to my truck waving to someone driving off in his car. He wraps his arms around me picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and give him a long passionate kiss as he swings me around. He sets me down and opens the door for me. _Always a gentleman._ I smiled a thanks and slide into the center seat. Jake hops in and starts the truck and intertwines his hand with mine as he drives us down to La Push. This is the first time I've gotten to actually see Jacob since New Year's.

When we pull up to his house I turned to look at him with a perplexed expression. He smiled down at me and winked. Turning off the truck he hops out and helps me down. We walk over to the garage and he opens up the door to reveal two very clean and fixed motorcycles with a big red bow on the smaller red one. I was gushing with excitement. Right beside the bikes was a picnic basket on a picnic blanket. I turned to look at him with a questioning glance. He smiled grabbing my hand and pulled me into the garage.

We sat on the picnic blanket across from each other. He reached in the basket and pulled out two bottles of warm soda, "hope you don't mind but I forgot to put them in the fridge overnight to cool," he said sheepishly, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for each of us.

"It's okay Jake, I don't mind it. As long we're together," I blushed. We ate in peace and when we finished he reached back into the basket and pulled out a box of Valentine heart candies.

"Happy Valentine's Day beautiful," he smiled at me.

I take the box from him smiling. "Thanks Jake," I say biting my lips. He leans in and gives me a chaste kiss before standing up and offering his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. He walks me to the bikes and stops turning to pick up two helmets.

"Wanna take them for a spin?" His eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Will you teach me how to ride?" I asked.

"Sure, we could just take a ride on one of them for tonight," he smiled. "There's something I want to show you," he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Tomorrow then," I replied smiling back. I took the helmet from his hands and placed it on my head. Jacob helped adjust the straps before securing my leather jacket.

"Of course, beautiful," he replied. He kick started the larger of the two bikes. It was shiny and beautiful with its new paint job. Jacob had painted it black and even detailed his initials on it. A beautifully stenciled _J.E.B_. was painted right on top of the fuel tank in the front of the bike in the same red as my own bike. Jake noticed me staring, and followed my line of sight. He looked back up at me a smile on his face. "I did your initials as well. Took me forever to find the stencil for it but I think you'll like it." I smile at him and give him a quick peck on the lips before he placed his helmet over his head.

I slung my leg over the rear and sat behind him. _Looks like I'm riding bitch today._ I thought smirking as I wrapped my arms around his hard body. I hold on tightly as he revs up the engine. I feel the throttle between my legs.

"Hang on beautiful," he shouted through his helmet. Of course I heard him perfectly. He speeds off through the garage door and out onto the road, passing Quil on the way. The ride was exhilarating and fun. I felt so free. We came upon a clearing with a large pond next to a foot path. In the distance the mountains framed the view beautifully. It was breathtaking. Jacob hoped off the bike, removing his helmet. He assisted with the removal of my helmet and then helped me off the bike.

We walked for a few minutes before Jake finally broke the silence. "So what are your plans for spring break next month?" His question sounded so human to me. I couldn't tell him my real plans because he wouldn't understand. I was planning to tell him this summer about my being a mermaid. And then give him the time to process it.

"I was planning to visit my mom. She just settled in their new house in Jacksonville, Florida. I was thinking of setting up a room there to visit over the summer as well." I peaked up at him through my lashes. He seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"That's good. You need to see your mom, Bells. I was thinking if you want, maybe we can go during the summer together?" He smiled at me sheepishly.

"I don't know, Jake. I'll have to talk it over with Renee." I smiled reassuringly at him. We walked around the pond hand in hand.

After another lap around the pond we took the bike back to the garage and hopped into the rabbit. We headed out of Forks towards Port Angeles. I intertwined my fingers with his. The drive was quiet and peaceful. It's so easy being with Jake. He parked in front of a little Italian restaurant and being such a gentleman opened the car door for me. Once seated we both ordered coke and gave our food order. I ordered a mushroom ravioli and Jake ordered a spaghetti and meatball platter. We talked about everything we missed in each others lives. I left out everything about Paul and the Cullens.

After we finished eating and ordering a cheesecake to go, Jake pays the bill, and we head back to his car. I fell asleep in the car on the way back. My head leaned against Jacob's arm. I woke to Jake laying me on my bed. He smiled my favorite smile.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked.

"I promised the guys that I would go watch a movie tonight. I hope you don't mind. Maybe you and I can go see something tomorrow night or something?" He looked embarrassed.

"No, you should go. I was gonna call Alice or something." I gave him a small smile.

He leaned down and gently kissed my lips before turning to leave. I waited until his car was out of my hearing reach. I rushed to my purse snatching my phone and dialed Jasper's phone.

I heard a phone ringing in my closet. I let out a gasp turning around. There standing with a dozen red roses mixed with a few sunflowers, was Jazz. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He was such a gentleman and one of the best friends a girl could ask for. I rushed into his arms and reached up on my toes to peck his cheek. He grinned from ear to ear, returning my hug. "Happy Valentine's day darlin'," his southern accent dazzling as ever.

I roll my eyes with a smirk. "Happy Valentine's day Jazz," I say as I take the bouquet from him. They truly were beautiful. Two very different flowers, yet they complemented each other beautifully. I headed to the kitchen to get a large vase. I filled it with water before taking it back to my room and placing it on my desk. I turned to sit on my bed to remove my shoes, and gasped at the large teddy bear sitting on it. I smiled looking at him. It was really cute, but maybe a bit too much.

"That's not from me," he smiled.

I walked over picking it, as I did a card fell from behind the heart shaped pillow sewn to the paws of the bear. On the front in my father's handwriting was written _Bella_. I smiled placing the card on my desk and hugging the bear.

"Your father will be home soon, so I can't stay long darlin'," he said sheepishly. He was such a gentleman and so polite.

"Well, have a seat beside me," I smiled back.

He zipped across the room and sat on the bed beside me. His eyes softening slightly when he looked over at me. He was so comfortable around me, except when his brother Edward was near. I wasn't particularly fond of Edward but I couldn't hate him for not believing in 'mermaids'. It's not something we merfolk share commonly, even among other supernaturals. For generations my family has done a lot of research. Among the many books my mother has, are the many journals and books of creatures that my ancestors have created for future generations. Someday I hope to add to them.

He smiled at me with his beautiful crooked grin on his flawless face. I honestly believe that we would've dated if Jake and I hadn't started dating. And a small part of me knew that if we had, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. I may have weaknesses in my human form but I still had heightened senses. And I could tell how he felt towards me.

I know what you're thinking, "what about Paul?" Right, well he's immature and rude and arrogant. And ever since he 'imprinted' on me, I keep feeling this awful sharp pain in my chest very often. It's usually right after I see him. Something just doesn't feel right with him.

"So how was your date darlin'," he asked.

"It was too short, and I wanted to stay longer, but he made promises to his friends and I couldn't get between them. I would never forgive myself," I confessed.

"Is everything going okay between y'all," he asked concerned.

"Honestly? It was different. Not really a good different either. It was as if we're not dating yet we are, and we're just best friends again. The spark is almost gone," I didn't realize that I had started to cry. Nothing changed between Jake and I. He could barely kiss me, and when he did it was hardly a peck on the lips or my cheek, short and sweet. Before, they were passionate and long, we didn't even makeout. But I couldn't be too mad, we've been apart for more than a month now.

"Maybe the time apart put everything on pause between y'all. Just give it time to move forward Bellsy," he leaned in and gave me a hug. When he stiffened he pulled away quickly. "Your father is close," he said. He quickly hugged me promising to give me a stress free day soon. He left out through the balcony door shutting it tightly behind him. I let out a sigh before heading downstairs to the kitchen to start a quick dinner. Just as I was putting a large pot of water to boil, Charlie walked through the front door.

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti," I replied, as I placed the garlic bread on a cooking sheet ready to go in the oven.

"So how was your Valentine's day Bells," he asked cheerfully.

"Um, it went okay. I fell asleep so Jacob brought me home," as I said it my chest tightened. I just wanted it to be summer break so I could 'go see mom'.

"Usually he let's you just sleep over," even Charlie was suspicious. "Must be trying to convince the Call boy to stop hanging out with Uley." I have no idea what he was talking about. Sam is a shifter and the only guys that hang around him are _shifters_. **_Oh my gosh._**

I quickly served the spaghetti and practically inhaled my food. As I quickly washed the dishes Charlie gives me a curious look.

"Caught a break today on the animal attacks," he said as I placed the final dish in the drying rack.

I turned facing him fending shock. "What did you find," I asked, hoping nothing significant.

"We found a bare human footprint. But looks like whoever it is, is heading south. The county sheriff there will take over from here. We'll still be on guard here though," he looked genuinely pleased that he could figure out something, no matter how small, in this case.

I smiled giving him hug before telling him good night. He headed towards his room. I waited impatiently for him to fall asleep to whatever game he had turned on. As soon as he was out I quickly dressed in the usual swimming attire and a maxi dress before jumping off the balcony.

I wasn't even through the tree line at the river before I saw him waiting for me at the bank. He was wearing his cutoffs and his feet were submerged in the water kicking back and forth.

"I already know what you want to talk about," he whispered, interrupting my thought process.

"And what exactly is that? Since you seem to know everything," I replied.

"It won't be long before Jake phases," his words pull me up short. Jacob was destined for this and I know the inevitability that he will, as _Paul_ calls it, 'imprint'. Though that wasn't why I was here, I was curious. But curiosity killed the cat. It could wait.

"Actually, I was going to ask if Embry phased." I could see his eyebrow quirk up at this. "Charlie said he was hanging around Sam..." my voice trailed off. He looked at me, masking his pain.

"Yeah, it was recently too. It's been tough on lover boy. His favorite boyfriend not being there for him." I rolled my eyes at his response. It didn't make sense how Embry was a shifter seeing how his mother came here pregnant with him from another tribe. But then again, she did know a few of the tribe members, and my father as well.

"So, this imprint thing. Will it effect Jake when he phases?" He turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Actually that's one question I am happy to answer 'yes' to." His eyes sparkled with joy at my question. I blinked, confused. "You see princess, it's kind of a rule of ours. Our imprint is off limits to the others. See they don't know you're my imprint, yet. They just suspect that I have, with all the questions. I don't think about it in my wolf form which doesn't take much seeing that we're rarely phased together lately. Only one at a time for patrol. But they suspect I have, they just don't pry." The way he said it made my heart sink. I was his dirty little secret. _Was he ashamed of me?_

"I see," I replied curtly. My eyes began to prickle as tears began to form. I walked over to the bank facing away from him before pulling off the dress and walking into the water. It was cool and numbing to the sting of his words. I don't understand why he is the way he is, but I try to just go with it. I didn't want my heart breaking, besides I'm still sure he's why I have almost near heart attacks. He didn't move from his perch. I let my tail form before treading in front of him.

"Do you guys know how long until Jake phases? Months, weeks, days..." my voice trailed off as the thought saddens me.

"Before his senior year. You still have time to be with him princess," I wasn't sure if he truly cared about my feelings or was secretly hoping I would be elated about it.

He stood and turned towards the woods walking away. I didn't expect him to say goodbye, but I didn't expect him to come back with a large box of chocolate either. I nearly chocked on the breath I was taking. He stood as if waiting for me to come out. I was too shocked to move. When I didn't move he finally spoke. "Figured you'd like chocolate on Valentine's day instead of a box of candy hearts."

I scoffed at him. He had the nerve to say anything about my relationship with Jake. It wasn't his business. Though they did smell divine. I crossed my arms as my tail separated into legs and walked out of the water. I slapped the box away, glaring at him. He was so rude, yet I knew he cared about me. I walked over to where I had discarded my dress and tossed it over my head. "So after Jake phases that'll be it then? He won't be allowed to see me? I lose my best friend because of some imprint?"

"It's not like that. You would stay with him knowing he could imprint? I'm not going to fight you anymore but know that you're just setting yourself up. Don't say I didn't warn you," he turned to leave.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I needed him to answer this honestly if he ever expects me to give in in the future.

"I'd rather just be what you need me to be than hurt you more," he sounded defeated. Before I could reply or move to touch him, he was gone. I bent down grabbing the box of chocolate before heading back to the house. Once in my room I place the box next to the flowers.

I didn't get to ask about the pain in my chest I've been having. As if right on que my chest burned with an unseen fire. Tightening everything inside. I ran out my the french doors running to the closest shore line. I dropped on the beach unable to change. I could feel the darkness closing in. Just before it consumed me I caught a glimpse of something out on the water. The blackness spread through me as I fainted and the pain ripped through my chest. _Help,_ I thought.


	8. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

I woke up to the blaring sun, shining on my face. A rarity for this area. I squinted my eyes and looked up at the partially clouded sky. I heard the rocks next to me shift under weight. I stiffened, realizing I was not alone. I heard a throat clearing, as I looked up I saw iridescent eyes staring down at me. The familiar color was startling to look at. I jumped up quickly putting space between myself and this mysterious man.

"You have nothing to fear, little one," his voice was stern and held unspeakable authority. I finally looked down and realized something. He was full on merman. I was shocked and confused. Why didn't he have legs? Didn't he know how to separate his aura?

"Who are you? Why don't you have legs?" I asked frantically. He didn't move in any threatening way towards me. In fact he barely moved at all. He simply watched my movements.

"Dearest Bella, do you not see the resemblances?" His voice was calm. I slowly began taking in his appearance. He had a very similar nose to Renee, and his bone structure resembled that of grandma Dwyer. I gasped when the realization hit me.

"We're related?" I asked.

"Sweet Bella, I have come to warn you. You are in grave danger. You must trust your heart and decide your own fate." His response didn't deny it, but I needed to know exactly who he was. Before I could ask he was gone.

I stood up, surveying the beach. This was definitely not the Reservation, at least it didn't look like it. I have never been to this beach before. I turned to look out at the ocean. The view was breathtaking and I felt like I was being called to the watery depths. Something in the distance glimmered, I took a tentative step toward the water, I felt like I was in a trance. I could hear someone calling my name in the distance. I brushed it off and closed my eyes, I started to take another step forward when I felt warm arms wrap around me, pulling me back.

"Bella!" The voice was familiar and I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I couldn't take my eyes away from the ocean. I could feel the person struggling to pull me away. I felt my body being turned around. I saw my reflection in the eyes of Embry Call. My eyes were no longer the human brown he was used to. I saw his shocked expression before hiding it behind a mask. He was shouting at me, shaking my shoulders as if I were asleep and he was trying to wake me. Only it didn't feel like I was asleep. It felt like I was being controlled. My hand came up grabbing him by the throat. He began to shake uncontrollably, causing me to tighten my grasp. He began to claw at my arm. I could hear someone running in the forest, coming towards us. I tore my gaze away from the struggling little wolf and scanned the tree line. I didn't see the pursuer but I could still hear them coming. The moment my eyes turned back to the struggling wolf in my grasp I heard my name. I didn't have to turn around and look, to know who it was that had called out to me. _Paul!_

Everything happened in slow motion then. I don't know how but I felt him coming towards me rapidly. At the same time I let Embry go, Paul crashed into my side breaking a couple of my ribs, and Embry standing only inches away phased the exact moment I released him. I felt the sharp pain across the left side of my body. I landed with an audible thud against the stones. I felt the breath escape my lips as Paul stared at me in horror.

The tide was coming in and the salty water was lapping at my right arm. I was in shock. I could hear Paul screaming my name, I could see the fear on his face, he was crying. I didn't understand why he cared. I slowly turned away from him looking to the ocean, I reached my right arm towards the water and turned to look up at Paul one last time. I pulled the water to me as Paul scurried away frightened.

"BELLA!" he screamed as I let the water pull me in. He was running after me.

I drifted into the sea. I could see the sky up above the water. I wanted to wake up and everything all just be a bad dream. I felt myself slowly changing. My blood was seeping out into the water. I was very slowly healing but not fast enough. I struggled to swim down the coast looking for a beach secluded enough to change back to run home. Once I finally find one I don't waste time changing before running into the forest. I'm still bleeding and I'm exhausted. I keep slamming into trees unable to dodge them.

I finally reach a road and follow it in the direction of Forks, but something causes me to stop. _What if they're waiting for me?_ The images of Sam pulling me to that cliff, pulls me up short. I needed to get to the Cullens house.

I follow the road signs leading to forks, but slow as I near the entrance of the Cullens drive. I slammed into the tree at opening letting out a groan. "Jasper," I whispered as I collapsed in the dirt.

The moments that followed were hazy as the pain started to become uncomfortable. I saw Jasper appear in my line of sight, he was talking to me, and though, I could barely understand anything, I knew I would be okay. Jasper picked up my unmoving body shouting that everything was going to be alright. We were inside the house within seconds, Carlisle was already prepared for my arrival. I was gently placed on a table in a study.

"What happened to her?" I heard Esme asking frantically.

"I'm not sure dear. She looks like she was mauled by a grizzly bear," Carlisle replied.

"Or one of those mutts did this," I heard Edward chime in. Though he was correct, I couldn't voice it.

"Why would they do this to her?" Jasper demanded.

"I'm not sure son," Carlisle, ever so compassionate, was very concerned.

"Dear, you should call the Alpha and ask about this," Esme suggested.

"That's not a good idea. I can't see their reaction," I heard Alice say.

"Nevertheless we need to get her healthy before word gets out," I heard Rosalie hiss.

"Rose, take Emmett for a hunt. Jasper, perhaps you should join them son? Esme, I need warm water and clean towels," Carlisle spoke with authority.

"NO! I'm not leaving her side. I can handle it," Jasper said in frustration. I felt his cool hand wrap around my own. I turned to look at him, my vision blurry. I felt needles piercing my other arm. Jasper looked at me with a loving concern. "Hang in there Darlin', you're going to be just fine," his voice wavered slightly as if he didn't believe himself. I thought back to last night when he gave me the roses with sunflowers. The sparkle in his eyes every time he looked in my own. I thought about Jake and wondered if he was worried. I thought about how we're becoming so distant. I thought about how Jasper told me to give it a chance. I felt drowsy and exhausted. My eyes closed involuntarily and sleep took me.

-*-

_I woke to the sound of waves crashing on the beach. I was standing on that strange beach from before. There in the water waving towards me was the man I recently spoke to just this morning. I started to walk towards the water when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to face whoever it was an gasped unexpectedly. _Jacob?_ He held my hand sorrow evident in his features._

_"Don't go Bella. You belong here with me," his voice was breaking._

_He looked like he was in pain, but he looked different from my Jacob. His hair was cropped and he bore the same tribal tattoo as Paul. I looked down at his hand holding mine and knew that I did belong there, only not with him. I took my hand from his. He began to shake uncontrollably, almost vibrating._

_"Bella run!" I heard someone shouting at me. I didn't even have to think about it, my feet moved themselves far enough away. I watched with horror as my best friend exploded into a russet brown wolf. He snarled at me as he slowly paced towards me. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist pulling me back._

_"Jasper!" He pulled me behind him, protectively. I saw Paul appear behind Jake, running before freezing when he catches sight of me hiding behind Jasper._

_"Let her go leech," Paul snapped._

_"Not a chance in hell mutt," Jasper spat._

_Wait, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could go with whomever I damn pleased. Who did they think they were, ordering me around? I felt myself back away slowly from the two men. Who was I to interrupt a pissing contest. But when I turned to run, I stopped. Frozen in place by fear. Before me stood three vampires. I recognized the red headed female from a previous dream, but the others I was sure I had not dreamed of before. But before I could run they advanced on me._

-*-

I was startled awake. I looked up at the odd ceiling. I didn't recognize it. I twitched my fingers and my toes. I still had them, though, one was being held. I was propped up in a hospital bed, in what looked like, Carlisle's home office. I glanced around at the familiar room. I saw Jasper staring at me with a small smile. _How long have I been out?_ I wondered. I move to sit up but I'm stopped by Jasper holding me down lightly.

"Not just yet, darlin'," he whispered softly.

"What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? What day is it? Is Charlie mad at me?" The questions rushed out of me like word vomit. I began breathing heavy.

"Hold on Darlin', just slow down. We're not sure about what happened before you showed up in the drive. But we're guessing you ran here from the beach. We followed your scent and it stopped on a secluded beach south along the coast. You're in Carlisle's study at our house. You've been out for a couple of days. Charlie is worried but he knows you're here. Alice took delivery of getting you an overnight bag and left a note saying you were spending the night here. Carlisle easily fabricated another story that you became very ill and couldn't go to school, and now the Cullen kids have what you have so to speak." He answered my questions with ease.

"What about Jacob? Did he call?" I asked. I kinda knew the answer before it was spoken. Billy Black would never let his son associate with vampires.

"No, darlin'. Charlie told the Black family that you were here and that you had gotten sick. They didn't ask further questions, the Black kid didn't seem to notice anything off so he didn't ask further about you. Edward said he believed the story and thinks you're sick and that now we all are." I chuckled at the last bit. Jacob believed so easily. He was so innocent.

"What about Billy?" I asked. His face fell with sadness first, then turned to anger.

"He didn't ask questions, but we believe he knows what happened to you. He accepted the story, though, you should know that he and Sam Uley will be here later," he replied. His voice was stern and held unspeakable anger at the two. I slowly began to remember that I had swam down the coast and I remembered that I was injured. But everything was hazy. I wanted to ask if Paul was calling or if he was worried, but I knew that he would not show anything towards me because I was his dirty little secret. I didn't know I was crying till the tears dripped down onto my shirt.

"Jazz, what day is it?" I asked.

"Wednesday, the eighteenth. Why?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Just wondering how long I've been here." I slowly sit up, I could feel a pounding in my head. I also needed to use the bathroom. "Jazz, where is the bathroom?"

He gently set my hand down and I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the table. I looked over and was surprised to see Rosalie carrying me to the bathroom. I didn't say anything as she set me down and smiled before leaving. I quickly used the toilet and washed my hands. I finally looked up at my reflection and gasped. It looked as if I had had stitches that were removed. I was slowly healing. Along the left side of my body were red marks that were healing slowly. I frowned as the unwanted memory assaulted my mind. I don't know what had came over me. Tears streamed down my face.

There was a light knock at the door and Alice's head popped in. "Is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it," she asked softly. I shook my head 'no', before turning to leave. Before I could exit Esme appeared with a small pile of clothing. I took them, smiling a 'thanks'. She smiled before disappearing. I quickly dressed in the tank top and jeans provided. My face must've been horrific judging by the red markings. As I made my way downstairs the doorbell rang. I heard Rosalie hiss upstairs and Edward came zipping down the steps, Carlisle close behind.

"Bella, are you hungry," Esme asked urgently. I ignored the question making my way to the door. Carlisle and Edward were standing on the porch, Carlisle was speaking calmly. I moved to look around them to see whom it was they were talking to. I groaned inwardly at the sight of Billy Black, Sam Uley and of course Paul. Sam turned his gazed to glare at me, Billy placed his hand on his forearm.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit gentlemen?" Carlisle asked politely. Edward suddenly glared in their direction.

"We came to check on Bella is all. To see how she was doing," Billy declared. I took my eyes away from Edward glaring at the visitors and looked directly at Paul. His expression was pained as he took in my appearance. I still had a couple of stitches in my cheek, but the remaining red markings were very visible. Paul had seen everything that had happened and got first sight of the horrifying cuts across my body. I frowned turning to go back inside. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to see them. They didn't care about me at all, they only wanted to ensure that I was no longer a threat. I turned to head inside when Jasper appeared next to me taking my hand and guiding me inside. I heard a growl behind us and suddenly, Emmett and Caleb were flying past us. Jasper lead me in to the kitchen and took a seat pulling me into his lap. Esme sat a plate of food in front of me. I chuckled lightly when I realized what it was. Talapia, a personal favorite that humans loved. It was seasoned very lightly with old bay and adobo, cut in two halves.

"I wasn't sure which one you preferred so I did both sides separately with different flavors. I hope you enjoy it dear," she smiled at me kindly.

"Thank you," I replied. I picked up the fork and dug in. Of course they were both delicious. Esme sat down a large glass of what smelled like strawberry lemonade. I took it grateful for her hospitality. There was a loud ruckus at the door and suddenly Paul appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. I stood up and backed away, till I was against the farthest wall.

"I was checking to make sure you were okay, but I guess you clearly switched sides," I didn't understand what he was talking about 'sides'.

"What are you talking about, Paul?" I asked in frustration.

"Nothing. If you want to talk, you know where to find me." With that he rudely shoved his way out of the house. I took the chair next to Jasper as he took my hand.

"Darlin', what happened?" His voice was low and soothing.

"Everything happened so quickly. It was unexpected, I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't myself," my voice was shaking. The Cullens all came in and took a seat around the large dining table. Edward took the other seat next to me and rubbed my back calmly in a soothing manner. _How odd._ I thought to myself.

"It's alright Bella, take your time," Carlisle said patiently. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Valentine's day night I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It hurt so bad that I thought I would change so I rushed out to head to the ocean as it helps heal me faster than freshwater. Only I didn't make it all the way to the water, just to the beach. I saw something on the water but it's impossible because they went extinct. I swear I thought I saw a sea dragon just before I fainted from the pain in my heart," I began crying as the memory of the pain flashed through me. I felt a wave of calm settle over me. I looked at Jasper grateful for his gift. I continued.

"I woke up the next morning in the sunlight still on the beach. There was someone else with me, another merfolk. A merman actually. He said we were related and we talked for a bit before he swam away. That's when I saw the glimmer on the water, it's not supposed to work on merfolk tho. But since I'm not fully mermaid it felt as if something was controlling me. I heard Embry approached me and before I could control myself I grabbed him by the neck and almost killed him," I was crying and my body was shaking as the sobs rocked me. Jasper pulled me into his lap, then Edward spoke.

"Paul the mutt that was in here, attacked Bella and it caused the smaller boy to phase too close to Bella. She must've used her power to pull herself into the water after that," he turned to look at me a frown on his face. I smiled, thankful he could read the wolves minds to tell this part.

I jumped when the voice inside interrupted. **_I wouldn't trust there kind Bella! I see your soul is destined for another. You mustn't let yourself fall in love with this Jasper vampire._** I gasp when the voice finishes, frowning I look at Jasper. _Was I falling for him?_ I wondered.

"What is it darlin'," he asked pressing his forehead to mine.

"Nothing to worry about Jazz," I whispered smiling. He kissed my nose before hugging me closer.

I had to call Jake, he must've been worried sick. I looked around and noticed it was just Jasper and I left. I stood and cleared my dishes before asking Jasper to borrow his phone.

"Actually darlin', Alice took the liberty and got you a bag as a cover for your story and your phone and charger are in the front pocket. She even has a couple of dozen bags for you to take home when you're ready," he said sheepishly. I raised my brow at that last bit.

"What are the bags for?" I asked.

"Part of your cover story was that you, Alice, and Rose went shopping with Esme," he chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Did I buy anything nice?" I asked with a smirk. If he could blush I swear he'd be as bright as a tomato.

"Alice got you a lingerie set to wear under your prom dress for prom." He looked away biting his lip. I cocked my head to the side walking up to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me, my brow raised in a questioning tone.

"I might have peaked," he whispered. I blushed brightly at that. I was very embarrassed. No one except Jake has seen my underwear. Paul only saw my breast because Embry had practically shredded my swimsuit top when he phased. He wasn't bothered by it either, he was more concerned with the large gashes on my left side. Jake saw me topless during our very heated makeout session that Charlie had walked in on, and of course the time I got stung by fire coral. I blushed brighter at what could've happened had he not shown up. I looked down at my hands fiddling with my fingers. Jasper grabbed my chin between his index finger and thumb, and pulled me to look up at him.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about darlin'. I think you'll look very beautiful in everything she picked out," he whispered. I sighed biting my lip as he kissed my forehead. My heart rate accelerated causing him to chuckle. He took my hand leading me upstairs to his room where my bags were. I looked around suspiciously, wondering why my bags were in here. I rummaged through my duffel bag for my phone. "I'll just give you your privacy. Don't worry this is the only other room that is soundproof. We plan on soundproofing all the bedrooms for privacy purposes but for now only two are," with that he parted closing the door behind him. I didn't want to risk Billy answering the phone so I dialed Jake's cell phone number.

"Bella!" he shouted through the speaker. I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Hey, Jake. Sorry I haven't been able to call you," I replied.

"It's okay Bells. My old man told me you were too sick. You sound better," he said.

"Yeah, I feel better than I did. Hopefully this weekend we get to hang out," I asked him. I was hoping to remove the distance between us.

"Actually Bella, when you get home we need to talk." Those four words repeated in my head as I almost lost my bearing.

"What do you mean we have to talk," I demanded. There was some rustling in the back ground and suddenly Paul's voice was talking back to me.

"He said he will talk to you when you get home, Swan. Just run off with your precious leech lover," he snapped. I dropped the phone before running into the bathroom to puke. I felt my heart breaking. I didn't expect this to come from Jake. I already knew what he wanted to talk about. I picked up my phone after rinsing my mouth. I could hear Billy calling my name. _Fuck you._ I thought. I hit the end button and pulled up the messaging screen.

**Don't bother.**

**I already know what**

**you're going to say.**

**Just save it Jacob.**

My chest tightened as I pressed the 'send' button. I didn't want to hear his excuses. I just wanted it to be done. I crawled into the bed and began to sob. I cried for the loss of my best friend. Even though he wasn't dead he might as well have been. Paul wasn't making anything easier for me either. If Jacob had phased, he wouldn't want anything to do with me. Especially if Paul claimed that I was his, but then why would he? I was kept a secret. I don't know how long I cried or when Jasper crawled into the bed next to me but eventually I grew exhausted. I was to tired to keep crying. I laid in Jasper's arms soaking his shirt with my tears when i finally stopped. He caressed my good cheek with his cool hand.

"Before you go to bed, Carlisle would like to remove the remaining stitches darlin'. And Esme has a plate of salmon for you to eat if you're hungry," he whispered.

I nodded my head and followed him to Carlisle's study. After the removal of the last stitch, Jasper and I made our way to the kitchen. Esme was just done setting the plate down before smiling at me kindly. I sat in Jasper's lap and ate silently. When I was done I washed my dishes, and taking Jasper's hand we went back to his bed. He held me again as I let a new wave of sorrow wash over me. I was glad he let me feel this because otherwise I wouldn't be able to get past it.

Jasper held me as I cried myself to sleep, wondering what the danger, the merman who claimed to be related to me, was talking about. It'll have to wait till later. For now the pain of losing Jake shook through my sobbing body. Finally I fell asleep.


	9. Speculations

**Speculations**

I spent the rest of the week with Jasper and the Cullens. Jacob never responded to my text and he didn't call me back. It was Sunday evening and Jasper and I were saying our goodbye. I didn't want to go home. I knew what was waiting for me.

My face was finally healed, though, unseen by the human eye, you could still see the markings. I was thankful that Alice had retrieved my truck, it gave me time to think while I drove home. I thought about Jacob, and how, if given the chance, I would have done everything differently. I would've most definitely stayed far away from Paul. But it was inevitable that I meet him. I could feel it in my very core that he was my other half. The only one I'd be truly happy with. _Ugh! Why'd he have to be so difficult about EVERYTHING?_ I thought exasperated. It was times like this that I just wished I could be a normal human.

When I pulled into the driveway of my house it felt eerie. The house was dark and empty. Charlie still wasn't home yet. I sighed, cutting off the engine and grabbing my bag before making my way into the house. After I shut the door, I locked it. _Yeah, like that'll do anything._ I ran upstairs to my room and rushed to the french doors to lock them, but before I could fully reach them they were being pushed open.

"What do you want?" I whispered turning away from him.

"We need to talk, princess," his endearment was strangely out of place.

"Just go away Paul," my voice broke when I said his name. I felt traitorous tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't want to see him, not after everything that had happened. I felt myself collapse into a heap on the floor. He scooped me up cradling me to his chest and gently sat on the bed hugging me tightly.

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash," I whisper. He chuckled in response.

"I have my reasons why I don't want to tell the pack about my imprinting on you, princess." He sniffed my hair and pulled back with a look of disgust on his face. "You smell sickly sweet," he said between gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and stood to move away from him.

"Paul, I really don't feel like dealing with your shit tonight," I said furrowing my brow.

"Then give me a reason to leave," he said turning me around to face him.

"Paul," I began quietly. "Don't do this. I don't have the energy to fight you anymore. Just go," I whispered turning away.

"What if I had told the pack about you, would it be that much of a difference? You forget about the fact that you have a fish tail and gills and fins. I'm not telling them anything until you allow me to tell them about you, princess. That's why I haven't said anything," his voice was low.

I turned around and looked at him. I was actually surprised by his burst of honesty. It made me curious.

"Then let me ask you something, Paul. Tell me, why is it after every time you see me and we argue, I have a near heart attack not long after? I bet you didn't know that, did you? Tell me, what do you do when we disagree?" I watched his expression turn to shock. "I have a theory you see, I obviously can't run and ask another pack member, so I have to figure it out myself. I've read about the quileute tribe and the legends. Though it doesn't mention anything about 'imprinting' it does describe something about soulmates. See for mermaids we don't usually just fall in love all willy-nilly. No. Full merfolk trade their tails to feel what love is only to be banished from the sea when it doesn't work out. See as I'm not full merfolk we halfings have our own way of things." He looked at me with a pained look.

"We actually do have soulmates. Only I'm not of age to accept your 'imprint' nor feel the pull of it. However, I did read that the soulmate of the wolf, feels the pain of the wolf, or something like that. I'm not sure what it means myself. I don't know what it is you're doing, but it feels like my heart is literally being torn out of my chest." He looked away. I wasn't expecting him to answer or anything.

"Princess, I can explain," he sighed.

"Explain what?" I asked dryly. I suddenly felt awful and just wanted to comfort him.

"It's nothing. It's not like we're together or anything. If I remember correctly you and Black were riding the hobby horse," his voice became bitter. I nodded understanding immediately what was going on. I wanted him gone, I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"I think you should leave," I replied in a small voice.

"You're such a hypocrite, Swan. It's okay for you to fuck Black but I'm suddenly the bad guy because I'm getting ass. Save the drama for your leeches, Swan. If I want to chase some tail..." I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could. I couldn't stand listening to another word.

"I SAID LEAVE," I shouted. My voice cracking. He stared at me with pure anger in his eyes. He turned and walked out slamming the door behind him. I ran to lock it before turning to lean on it. Tears began falling from my eyes and for once I was willing to do anything to rid myself of the pain. **_You need to calm down and think rational about this._** The voice screamed in a panicked tone. It was too late. I made up my decision.

At that moment my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Of course, Alice. I picked up knowing she saw what I was going to do.

"Alice," I said into the speaker.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing? Did you not think about Charlie or Renee? What about Jazzy?" Her voice raising as her anger spiked.

"Do you have a better way?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Bella, a memory wipe won't solve anything. Think of all those who love you. Think of Charlie," Alice said with a sad tone.

"I just don't want to feel this pain anymore, Alice. Forgetting is better than feeling what I feel," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella," if she could cry, I was sure she would have.

There was a light knock on the door leading outside. I rolled my eyes not answering it.

"Jasper should be there already. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, okay. Good night, Bella," she said.

"Good night, Alice," I replied before the line went dead. I placed my phone on the nightstand and headed to unlock the door.

Jasper held me as I fell asleep, rubbing soft circles on my back. He didn't interrupt my tears as I wept and soaked his shirt. He hummed softly until unconsciousness took me into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning was extra cloudy. I just didn't feel like dressing up. I took a quick shower before lightly blow drying my hair and heading back to my room. Jasper sat quietly on my bed as I dressed in an oversized dark green hoodie with black leggings and a pair of uggs. I headed back to the bathroom to throw my hair up. I teased my bangs pinning them to my crown, putting the rest of my hair in a messy topknot. Jasper gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before ducking out to go change, telling me to wait for him to return. I grabbed my book bag and headed for the kitchen. I sat and ate a packet of poptarts quietly and washed them down with a glass of milk. When I finished washing out my glass a light knock sounded at the front door. I answered it surprised to see Emmett grinning widely.

"Hey Em! Where's Jazz?" I asked him.

He reached down wrapping me in a tight bear hug before answering me. "On his way, Belly Bean." His grin getting impossibly wider. I couldn't help but smile at him. His joy was infectious, it was as if I wasn't sad anymore. I walked with Emmett to a lifted silver Jeep parked behind my truck. Emmett helped me into the backseat. Rosalie sat up front reading a muscle car magazine. After I finished buckling, Jasper joined me in the back seat taking my hand in his. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. My cheeks colored lightly as a small smile formed on my lips. I didn't bother to do much makeup today. I only did eye liner and mascara. I looked like I hadn't slept in a while.

When we arrived at school I wasn't surprised that there were rumors circulating about the real reason I was absent. I chose to ignore the whispers in the hall. It wasn't easy blocking everything out on top of everything else. Though, there was one particular rumor that caught my attention. It involved Jake. "_I heard she ran off to elope with that Quileute guy, but then he left her. Found out she was pregnant and it wasn't even his. What a slut._" I ran to the bathroom and hurried into a stall and puked. Of course this didn't help the previous rumor. I could hear the voice of the girl whom spoke earlier outside the bathroom, entering while whispering, "_see, I bet it's morning sickness._" I didn't want to be here anymore.

I was surprised when I heard Angela whisper back. "Lauren, you don't know if that's what is going on. Why do you have to judge a book by its cover before reading it?" I was thankful for her help. I blocked the rest of their conversation out, not wanting to hear anymore. Finally I heard feet shuffling and then the door open and close. I waited for a moment before I finally came out of the stall. "Sorry you had to hear that." I jumped, having not noticed Angela was leaning against the wall by the door.

"It's not the first time I've heard rumors about myself." I rinsed my mouth and washed my hands, turning to look at the remorse on her face. I understood that they were her friends longer than I was. And afterwards they would still be friends and I would be gone forever.

"I think she's just jealous, you know. What with you getting attention and her modeling career failing to get anywhere." I snickered at the modeling comment. Sure Lauren was beautiful with her long honey blonde hair and blue eyes, but the beauty was only surface beauty. It didn't go deeper than that. Since I started at Forks high, she hasn't spoken directly to me, and anything she says about me, isn't very positive either.

"I'm not worried about it. It's just annoying to have to constantly block her out," I said quietly.

"Well if it makes you feel better, no one believes that you're pregnant. They think you're still sick with what you came down with last week. I'm just glad you're better." She looked at me with a sweet smile. Angela Webber was usually the quiet one. The one that stayed home to study instead of partying her life away. She was smart, beautiful and kind.

The beginning of the day went as usual and before lunch there was a new rumor that I had cheated on Jake with Jasper and that we were expecting. I was exasperated. _Where the hell did they come up with this crap?_ I wanted to text Jake and ask him how he was doing. I wish he would just call me and we could still be best friends.

I walked into the lunch room and went straight to the food line. Ignoring all the stares I take my tray and head to sit with the Cullens. Before getting halfway there someone I don't recognize stands up and blocks my way.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" He said blushing brightly.

"I'm fine. Excuse me." I turned around and headed a different route. I looked over to see Jasper and Edward heading my way.

"Oh look the Cullen boys coming to rescue their slut. Bet she's doing both of them now that that quileute guy is done with her." I recognized her voice from early. _Lauren_. I sneered at her. I couldn't help it this time, blocking her out was too exhausting and I wanted to know how she knew about Jacob. I didn't know any of her friends, she talked to Jessica occasionally in gym but they weren't friends. Jessica was too hung up on Mike Newton and they were going pretty steady. Of course there were some crazy rumors that he was cheating on her with some chick on the Reservation named Leah.

I listened for anything that stood out in her conversation. My stomach became sickly ill when she started talking about her latest fling with a guy she met at the diner. "I think he's only sleeping with me to get back at another girl," I heard her say to a burnette girl next to her.

"Why do you keep letting him back in if he doesn't want to get serious with you?" The girl asked, flipping her hair.

I felt the tension in the air, and Edward visibly stiffened. I peaked at him as I shoved another bite of pizza in my mouth. His jaw was clenched and he was staring at Lauren. I turned my attention back to her conversation.

"I don't know. Paul just doesn't do serious relationships anymore. Besides I met someone else. I just haven't figured out how to tell him the news."

I felt sick. I turned to look at Edward, his expression was still hard. But he was still staring in the direction of Lauren. I couldn't help but ask what was wrong, anything to block out Lauren and her posse. "Edward? Everything okay?" I asked. He turned to look at me, a pained expression now on his beautiful face. I felt pity for him. He had to block out everyone's thoughts on top of the chitter chatter.

"I'll see you later Bella," he said between gritted teeth.

"Wait! What about class?" I asked in a rush. He was hurrying out of his chair.

"It's healthy to ditch some times," he replied, and with that he was gone. I looked over to Jazz with a puzzling look. He just shrugged and stared off in the distance. I nibbled on my carrots till the first bell rang. Jazz waited ever so patiently for me to gather my things.

"Jazz, what was Edward feeling other than anger?" I asked as I opened my locker to grab my biology book.

"His emotions weren't very scattered for once. Just jealousy, and pity darlin'," he replied leaning against the other lockers with his hands in his pockets.

"Jealousy?" I snorted at that. Interesting. "Wonder what he's jealous about?"

"He's jealous of Eric. He's asking Angela to the Sadie Hawkins dance," Alice chimed in, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped, a little startled.

"Okay first of all, that's a girl's choice. And second why's he jealous of Eric and Angela?" I asked curiously.

"I actually can't tell you that, Bella. You have to be patient and let Edward figure it out himself first." I nodded confused still. Last I remembered was Jazz telling me that he was developing mixed feelings for me. I laughed at the thought. Edward only admitted that he was drawn to my blood.

"Well let's not speculate too much about it before we drive him mad," I sighed slamming my locker. Alice and I walked arm in arm with Caleb and Jazz trailing closely behind.

"You worry too much, Bella. You need to let loose a little. How about going shopping after school or something?" I smiled at her.

"Of course I'd love to go," I replied. I was Alice's favorite shopping buddy. Only that most of the time she spends way too much on me. I don't bother arguing as it'll get me nowhere. I waved to them as I went and took my seat in biology.

Edward was definitely right about ditching being healthy. As Mr. Molina walked in carrying multiple small boxes he called the class to order. After going over everything he called out for a first volunteer. I began to sweat as soon as he pricked Mike's finger. The salty smell of the blood hit my nostrils and rolled my stomach. I laid my head on the table, the coolness of the surface helping very little.

Mr. Molina walked to my table. "Are you alright Miss Swan?"

"Mr. Molina, I already know my blood type," I rasp out.

I could hear him asking Mike Newton to escort me to the nurse. He was kind enough to carry my bag. Once outside I had to sit before my lunch made a reappearance.

"Are you okay Bella? Do you want me to get you a water or something? I can run to the vending machine for you?" He offered. Mike has been such a great friend especially since he and Jessica became an item.

"Don't worry Newton I got it," I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see Edward walking in our direction holding a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Cullen." He replied.

"I can take her from here," Edward offered.

"Sure, she got sick at the sight of the others blood I guess. Here's her bag. Hope you're okay Bella." I felt the ground disappear from beneath me. The sudden movement causing my stomach to churn a bit.

"You really don't have to do this, Edward," I croaked.

"You're like family, Bella. If fate were kinder you'd be my future sister." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nothing," He replied curtly.

He walked me into the nurse's office. About five minutes later he gets us out of class for the rest of the day. I shoot a text to Jasper.

**Hey I didn't feel well.**

**So I'll be home for the**

**rest of the day.**

**xoxo Bells**

I quickly sent it and headed to my truck. I waved bye to Edward before slowly driving home. If anything the drive made it worse. I ran to the edge of the forest and threw up in a shrub.

"That's not ladylike." I almost choked. I stood and made my way into the house not looking at him, ignoring him completely. He was sleeping with Lauren, and was now trying to get in my pants. He made me sick. And now I lost my bestfriend because of him.

He barged into the house behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school Isabella?" I walked upstairs heading for my bathroom and slammed the door in his face. "Can't ignore me forever Swan!"

"I can try," I replied curtly. I quickly brushed my teeth before opening the door. His large body filling the door frame. I shoved past him.

"Are you bipolar or something? It's like the last conversation didn't happen," I snapped.

"I like to start anew every morning. New day new start," he smiled at me.

"You disgust me still," I replied turning to grab my favorite book _Wuthering Heights_. Then heading out to my lounge chair to settle down and read.

"What is it this time that disgusts you Swan," he sounded exasperated.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Lauren?" I snapped. He froze, his body becoming ridged. _So it was true then. Huh._

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked shocked.

I stood up tossing my book aside. "So it's true? You're sleeping with _her_?" I sneered.

"What are you my girlfriend now? Last I remembered I'm a single guy. I can do whatever I want." He was raising his voice.

"Ugh!" I turned away refusing to look at him.

It wasn't fair, I didn't want to be linked to him anymore. I turned to look at him. "Don't worry this link we share won't last much longer. Not if I can help it," I pushed past him heading downstairs to prepare dinner for Charlie. I pulled out a couple of steaks to marinate for an hour and placed a couple of potatoes wrapped in foil in the oven.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He sounded panicked.

"It means you won't have to worry about this stupid imprint anymore. Quite frankly, I for one, can't wait for my freedom back. Too bad we didn't meet when I was eighteen. Things would have been completely diff-" he cut me off grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him.

"You're going to break the imprint? How? Why? You're the one who was resistant. I'm not going to be celibate while you date someone else," he shouted.

"It's not my fault that you can't control your impulses!" I shouted back.

"You're going to tell me you didn't feel anything that day on the beach, Swan?" He asked.

"Of course I did! I also had no idea if I would ever see you again. I didn't think I would honestly!" I shouted back. We were interrupted by a throat clearing in the entrance of the kitchen. I was too angry to be anything else.

"Everything okay kids?" Charlie asked concerned. I flushed bright red turning to see if Paul was wearing a shirt. In fact he was dressed in an entire outfit. He wore a tight black shirt with a black leather jacket. He wore tan working boots and faded black denim pants. His hair looked like he gelled it.

"We're fine dad," I whispered looking at my hands now.

"My apologies Chief Swan. We were having a disagreement that was getting out of hand. I was hoping to ask Bella if she wanted to have dinner with me tonight," he said formally to my father. I stood there gapping.

"Actually I have plans. I promised a girlfriend of mine that I'd go shopping later," I chimed in.

"Maybe this Friday?" He asked.

"I'll think about it Paul," I replied sheepishly.

He turned to look at Charlie. "It was nice meeting you chief Swan. Have a good night Bella," he said sheepishly heading to the front door.

"Why don't I walk you out Paul," Charlie replied. Oh my gosh, please don't embarrass me.

Charlie walked Paul out, taking their time. I didn't want to know what they talked about. I placed the steak in the oven on broil. After it finished cooking I set the table. Charlie and I sat and ate mostly in silence. That is till he asked the question I was waiting for him to ask.

"So what happened between you and Jake?"

I forced myself to look up at him. "Jake and I broke up," I whispered.

"Oh. I thought you kids were hitting it off," he said sheepishly.

The rest of dinner was quiet and I quickly cleaned up afterwards. After I finished, I wasn't even out of the kitchen when a knock sounded at the front door. I ran to answer it. Standing with a huge smile on her face was Alice.

"Dad I'm going shopping with Alice. We'll be back before my curfew. Love you," I said grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

"You kids be safe. Love you Bells" he hollered back.

After three and half hours of shopping and more than twenty bags later, I practically had a new wardrobe. We even bought lingerie and I got fitted for seven new bras. I got several new pairs of shoes. And Alice bought me stuff to organize and decorate my bathroom. She didn't pry for once about the whole Jasper and Paul thing. I was honestly stuck between the two. Jasper was so sweet and caring. Paul was unpredictable. I just wasn't ready for unpredictable. Besides how could I date someone who was sleeping with _Lauren?_ She was so rude and arrogant.

Alice and I got back to the house fifteen after ten. She helped me unpack all my new clothes and even redid my bathroom while I was told to watch carefully. After she finished the bathroom she set up my new vanity that 'every girl should have'. Then she mounted my new facial mirror in the bathroom. Finally when everything was done she walked me through all twenty makeup brushes and what each one was for. I rolled my eyes wondering whoever invented such things. When it was time for Alice to leave she gave me a hug and a not so subtle wink. I shook my head not understanding the meaning.

"I'll see you later Bella," Alice hollered from her car, though I would've heard her whisper it.

I rolled my eyes and quietly replied, "goodbye Alice."

"Did ya have fun Bells?" Charlie asked.

"As much fun as you can. She wants to know if I can go spend spring break with her and go shopping, again. The Cullens are going to be in Denali that week." I peeked over at Charlie to assess his reaction. He shrugged.

"I don't see why not Bells. Just be safe," he said turning back to his game.

"We will dad. I'm going to bed. Love you," I shouted walking up the stairs.

"Good night Bells," he replied.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I took a deep breath clearing my thoughts as I dressed in a pair of my new Hollister sweats. _Ridiculous I couldn't just have Walmart sweats._ I thought with a shudder.

I was laying in my bed when I heard a light knock on the balcony door. I groaned having to get out of bed. I was expecting it to be Jazz or Paul. Maybe even hoped it was Jake. But I was surprised to see Embry standing there with an apologetic expression.

"Can I help you," I asked, look around to see if anyone else was hiding.

"It's just me, Bella. I came to apologize for what I did to you. Don't take it out on Paul. If it makes you feel better, we're the only pack members that know your secret," he smiled at me.

"How are you guys able to keep it from the others?" I asked him.

"We just don't think about it. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Just then I heard a cell phone ring. "Sorry Bella I gotta take this," he said sheepishly. He turned away answering his phone. I was half expecting it to be Jake or Paul, but the voice on the other end was a girls voice. It was familiar and I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Emmy, where are you? I miss you," the girls voice was whiny and high pitched.

"I told you I had some pack business to take care of. I'll be over soon beautiful," he replied, trying to soothe her.

"C'mon Emmy. Jess canceled on me, something about Mike being sick and taking care of him," the girl whined. I stiffened at the mention of Jessica and Mike. Jessica had a lot of friends and it could've been anyone. I felt something prickles at the back of my mind. I listened more closely.

"I'll be there soon. I promise," he pressed.

"Fine. Try not to be longer than thirty minutes please Em," she scolded him.

He sighed. "Lauren I gotta finish here so I can get there sooner. I gotta go. I love you," he replied with adoration in his tone.

I stood there frozen. _Lauren?_ I felt dizzy. _So that's how she knew about my break up with Jacob._ I turned and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I honestly didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. He could shove his apology up his ass for all I cared. I was bent over the toilet puking when I heard Charlie asking if I was alright from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine dad. Just a stomach bug," I lied. I sat leaning against the wall, tears falling. I just wanted to run away. I didn't want to face another day with everyone making speculations about my life. After puking again I felt even more sick than before. I suddenly felt awful and couldn't keep anything down. I curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep hugging the toilet.

I woke in the middle of the night and puked uncontrollably again. Sitting next to me was a glass of water and a note. The handwriting was unfamiliar. I had an inkling that I knew it was from Embry. I ignored it and shoved it away before turning to puke some more. After I was done I rinsed my mouth before resuming my spot close to the toilet. My stomach was unsettled, and I knew this was going to be a long night. I fell asleep wrapped around the toilet wishing I could be home with my mom. But they haven't settled yet and everything was still unsure.

I woke up again to puke some more. This time there was a large warm hand rubbing my back. I didn't have the energy to fight or even speak. I gratefully took the offered glass to rinse my mouth. I curled back into the tight ball falling into a light sleep as a fever crept through my body. I shivered and felt myself being lifted into his lap. His woodsy smell, and his hand gently rubbing soothing circles on my back lulling me into a deeper sleep.

"I'm so sorry princess. I wish I could take back everything I did. I love you," he whispered quietly as unconsciousness pulled me in deeper. I wasn't surprised by his words, I was surprised that I felt the same way.

_Oh Paul. I wish I could tell you how I really feel about you._ I thought. I just hope tomorrow is a better day.


	10. Making Amends

**Making Amends**

I woke up encompassed in warmth tucked in my bed. I was no longer nauseous but I had a headache. I scrunched my eyes closed before opening them. It was almost noon. Crap. I was late for school. I jolted up, my head spinning slightly and moved to get out of bed. I couldn't move though, my body didn't let me get up.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?" Paul's voice was stern even though he just woke up.

"School. I'm late," I said, trying to get up.

"No you're not. Your father already phoned the school. Seems like you're not the only one who came down with a stomach bug," he sounded exhausted.

"Fine. At least let me go pee and wash up," I replied. As soon as I stood up, everything felt like it was spinning. I didn't have time to hit the floor before I was cradled in his lap. What was he doing here anyway?

"How about I start a bath for you instead? Then you and I need to talk."

I nodded my head reluctantly. He carried me to the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet seat. It smelled of bleach and windex. The bathroom was remarkably clean. I reached over and pushed the window up letting the fresh air assault my lungs. Paul was a gentleman, I was surprised by that. He gently helped me into the warm bath, made sure I had everything I needed before taking his leave. I breathed in the bath oils he added, lilac and vanilla. They were calming my over-active nerves. My brain was running a mile a minute. Paul admitted that he loved me; but was he _in_ _love_ with me?

I finished my bath and wrapped a towel around myself before heading into my room. Paul was nowhere to be seen, though my outside doors were open. I walked over to my closet catching a glimpse of him on my favorite chase lounge reading my favorite book. It was a sight. He was wearing only a pair of basket ball shorts and slip on sandals. I cringed at his choice of foot wear. Why wasn't he barefooted like usual? I quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I was too exhausted for undergarments.

He grinned at me when I stepped outside to sit at the table. I could feel the blush coloring my cheeks. He stood up and walked over, taking my hand he pulled me to my feet. The height difference between us was astounding, he had to be at least 6'5" and I swear he was bigger than the last time I was so close to him. I couldn't help but inhale him, he had a woodsy smell tinted with his musk.

"So what is it that we need to talk about," I asked shaking my head to clear my thoughts. My mind was fantasizing about tasting him, I wanted to run my tongue over those tight abdominal muscles.

He had a wicked gleam in those beautiful dark eyes. "Why don't we take a walk to the beach," he replied smiling.

"I'm not dressed to swim," I said confused.

"I'm not either, but that won't stop me," his grin grew wider. I rolled my eyes at what he was implying.

I smirked at him. "It doesn't matter if I'm naked or not, I'm not easy. Besides I do have natural coverage," I gave him a cautious look.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, beautiful. If it makes you feel comfortable to change first, then by all means. I can wait," he took a seat in the cushioned chair closest to him.

"Why don't we just talk here?" I asked curiously. What was wrong with my room?

"Because, it's too tempting and I have more respect for you than that. Besides you haven't been to this beach," he said sheepishly looking away.

"Tempting?" I asked confused. "You respect me?" I couldn't help the snort that escaped. He sure hasn't respected me before. This was all recent and new. Whatever made him change, I was grateful for. But it still didn't excuse his past behavior. He was still the reason Jake didn't want to talk to me. I was still upset about it and he wouldn't answer any of my questions.

"Look, I know we didn't get off on a very good start. I would like to change that and try to be more for you. No matter what you need," he admitted.

"Where is this coming from," I asked. Since when was he caring towards me other than the obvious want. He wasn't exactly shy about it.

"It's nice not being the only pack member who knows. Especially when said pack member is imprinted." He scoffed at something he thought about.

"Embry?" I asked, he nodded. "He _imprinted_ on _Lauren_?" I asked nearly throwing up. She was the rudest girl I have ever met, and now she was in on the supernatural. It was sickening.

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised too. Of course it happened during the worst possible moment," he chuckled, seeming to remember something funny.

"Do I want to know?" I said in his direction.

"It is pretty funny," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue. He clapped his hands and had a huge grin on his face. He patted the spot next to him, I sat facing him.

"I know what I did to hurt you and I'm sorry. It was literally right after Lauren and I were together. The pack was at the diner and she was there -probably stalking me- when she bumped into Embry by the bathroom. See, she was covered in my scent since, you know. And well, he kind of beat the hell out of me," he said in a rush and taking a deep breath when he finished.

"You deserved it. Him beating the hell out of you," I said looking out at the forest.

He didn't say anything further, he just stared at me. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

"He hasn't phased yet," Paul whispered.

I turned to look at him, confused.

"Jacob Black. He hasn't phased yet, but he's close. It's why he snapped at you and the reason he broke up with you. We are preparing him," he was quiet.

"It's not your fault. I knew it would end eventually, especially if you and I are soulmates. I just felt that I owed him a chance. I just hope we can mend things between us. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him," my voice came out small. I couldn't help that I still blamed him anyway. It hurt knowing Jake was going through the process. He was going to be apart of the pack soon. If I wanted to keep his friendship I'd have to tell the rest of the pack my secret, and soon. Maybe at the end of the school year.

"What are you going to do about the whole, fish out of water? Embry will want to tell Jake, they're best buddies you know." Paul took my hand in his.

"I have a plan. Just tell Embry to keep it a secret till the summer. I need time to think," I sighed.

"Did you really mean it? That you're going to break the imprint?" His voice cracked trying to hide the emotion.

"I don't know. You kept hurting me and I know I wasn't exactly sympathetic about the whole imprint thing, but it was a lot to take it. And then I almost lost control with Jake and my inner siren almost took over. Then I started hearing a voice and it was telling me to trust my heart," I was rambling.

"What do you mean 'hearing a voice'? How can you lose control?" He asked.

"Honestly, this is all new to me. I'm still learning new things. I need to get information from another merfolk and I might be able to over the summer, before I turn eighteen." My voice trailed off. I avoided his questions unable to find the words to answer.

"I guess this means that you're planning on running after telling the pack and Black everything?" If I wasn't sitting next to him, I'm sure he would have cried. It made my heart clench.

"I don't want to lie to you Paul, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't. It makes sense to me to give them time to process everything," I replied.

"So you're just going to run?" His voice was accusing.

"I need answers I can only get from another merfolk," my voice raising.

"So this is it then?" He stood turning towards me, anger in his beautiful features.

"I won't be gone long. Probably a day or two. Especially given that I recently found out there's merfolk close by." He seemed to calm down at this new information.

I stood up and looked up at him. He was so much taller than me. I couldn't give into him that easily either. He hurt me on purpose over something I couldn't control. I just wanted him to love me naturally without this imprint forcing him to. I wanted to give Jake a chance but he threw it away before we could really get anywhere.

"So, Embry and Lauren?" I asked walking into the house, Paul following close behind.

"You can't control the imprint. Honestly I'm surprised that she took it so well. Given everything we were going through. She was accepting of Em right away. Of course it didn't help that he imprinted on her right after I... yeah." He replied.

"After you fucked her?" I cringed at the word.

"I can't say I'm sorry for it. I am sorry it was hurting you though. If I could take it back to be with you, I would."

"You're not sorry for fucking her?" My tone was one of disbelief.

"Honestly I'm not because it happened already and I can't take it back. If I could take it back I would. But it wasn't a one time thing." His words cutting like a knife in my chest.

"I see." But I didn't. I don't understand how he couldn't apologize for something like that.

"We aren't together so I have nothing to apologize for Swan." I tried to ignore him. Typical Paul, of course he was right but what about the imprint thing? It obviously isn't that strong. Besides, if I am tied to him, he'd probably do it again.

"Ok," I replied curtly.

"Look what else do you want me to say?" He waved his arms around as if emphasizing his question.

"Nothing," my happy mood was gone.

"Are you mad now?" His expression unreadable.

I ignored him, making my way to the kitchen. I pulled out ingredients for pancakes and waffles. Finally after whisking the ingredients together, I turned and gave him a hard stare.

"You really are something, aren't you? You have a lot of nerve. Just because I'm your imprint doesn't give you the right to behave like you do," I poured a few pancakes on the flat grill and then the waffle pan before turning back to him.

"Just because you're my imprint doesn't mean we're together. You forget you were dating Black of all people." He exaggerated Jacob's surname.

"I'll give you that. But we were already together before you imprinted on me. Don't blame Jake, because he didn't have anything to do with it," I snapped.

"And, you aren't together anymore. What about that?" He clenched his fists in a tight ball.

"If you cared, you'd give me the time I needed to consolidate the breakup with Jake," I replied, flipping the pancakes.

It was silent for a while as I continued to cook. When I was finished I quickly cleaned up the mess setting the table. I piled several pancakes on a plate for Paul before grabbing a couple for myself. I took a seat and took a bite. Paul sat in the chair next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused and shocked.

"It's comforting to have you so close," he whispered before taking a huge bite. Syrup dripping down his chin. I couldn't hold in my amusement as I giggled. I reached up and wiped it away, pausing when the tension began to grow heavy. His eyes becoming dark with lust. I let out a small cough before turning back to my plate.

It was so easy being around him, at least when he wasn't being obnoxious on purpose. He nuzzled my neck as I ate quietly. **_Give into the bond young one!_** The voice whispered in a soothing tone. I swallowed hard trying to not let him notice anything amiss.

"Something wrong, princess?" He quirked his eyebrow in my direction.

"It's just a mermaid thing. You wouldn't understand." I forked another mouthful in my mouth, avoiding his gaze.

"Try me," he replied.

"I don't think so. Besides I'll just sound crazy," I took a drink of my orange juice, gulping it.

"You're avoiding the question," he chuckled.

"I can sometimes hear a voice in my head, it gives me advice sometimes. I think it's my mermaid within or inner siren. Honestly I don't know, I'm hoping to get answers when I... seek them." I shoved the remainder of my top pancake in my mouth.

"Is that a constant thing, or just sometimes?" I was surprised that he didn't think I was losing my mind.

"Only sometimes. There's nothing about this in my grandmother's journals. I have nothing to go on." I hopped off his lap grabbing our plates and cleaned up.

"Maybe we shouldn't wait for you to tell the pack what you are, beautiful. Maybe the elders know something." His voice was soft.

"I'll think about it. But for now I like my privacy. At least what I have." I sighed, I hated lying to him. He didn't know the _whole_ Cullen coven knew. It would upset him knowing that they knew but not the pack.

"What? There's something you're not telling me, princess." Ever so perceptive, damn him for being a werewolf.

"Don't get mad at me. Technically it's partially your fault anyway," I sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "The Cullens know. About me. What I am." I watched his expression harden at that.

"Seriously," he spat.

"I got hurt Paul. Who do you think stitched me up after Embry Call shredded half of my body!" I shouted back at him. That shut him up.

"And if I remember correctly, didn't you break my wrist way before that?" He flinched at my words. It was something we never discussed and he never apologized. I didn't bring it up, but it was a low blow bringing something up that happened months ago.

"That's not fair," he said in a low voice before turning away and heading out the door. I heard the door slam shut, I stayed taking a deep breath. I stood there for a moment, getting my bearings before heading towards the stairs. I was halfway up the steps when someone knocked on the door. I paused mid step letting out a groan. _I could ignore it and go to bed,_ I thought.

"I know you're in there Bella," I heard a familiar voice say.

"What do you want? Did you come here to gloat?" I shouted down the steps.

"Listen, as much as I don't really care about you, unfortunately we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future. So why don't you let me in so we can talk. Don't worry I promise I won't bite."

I sighed, I headed back down and reluctantly opened the door for my visitor. Lauren looked radiant. She looked happy, and she wasn't usually a happy person.

"Come in," I said in a monotone. I wasn't thrilled she was here nor did I care to show differently. She was the one Paul had preferred to be with after hurting me. I still had the mark on my chest and I was thankful for Alice and Rose going out of their way to get me a good foundation to cover it up.

Lauren walked in and turned to face me. It was weird that she was smiling at me and it didn't look fake for once. I couldn't look away, it was just so peculiar. I nodded slowly, unable to smile back.

"So, Embry told me he came to talk to you and that you slammed the door in his face." She got serious when she talked about Embry.

"I didn't do it intentionally. I got sick." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well he told me what he did to you. And..." she took a deep breath. "And he told me what you are."

Everything stood still. I could hear her heart beating, I could hear the wings of a hummingbird in the garden out front.i was shocked and didn't know how to respond to her. Obviously I couldn't lie to her, especially if Embry told her.

"It's okay Bella, I won't say anything. I promised Embry I would keep your secret." She was actually being nice to me.

"Thanks?" Was the only reply I could give.

"So... you missed the biology field trip today." She said.

"I know. I was sick yesterday. I kinda slept in late." I mumbled.

"Well you totally missed it. Mike asked Jessica to prom yesterday. Today, Edward Cullen asked Angela Webber to prom!" She sounded surprised.

I couldn't grasp the fact that Lauren was in my house, and she was being nice to me. I guess Embry imprinting on her, changed her for the better. Now that she was close, I could actually see how much makeup she wore.

"Wait. Did you just say Edward asked Angela Webber to prom?" I asked shocked.

"Uh, yeah. They're apparently mates or whatever. Yeah I know about the Cullens too. Crazy shit if you ask me. Makes you wonder what else is out there ya know." Lauren knew about the Cullens being vampires? What was this world coming to?

"So, Embry told you everything?" I asked in a dazed tone.

"Yeah. And honestly Bella you should totally forgive him. I mean he didn't mean it. Besides he said that you are an imprint as well. Who imprinted on you? Embry won't tell me, said your wolf wasn't ready to share about it. Em doesn't know what the big deal is, I mean it can't be that bad."

Lauren was a talkative girl. I sat and listened to her talk about the drama happening at school. She told me the rumors about Mike cheating on Jess weren't true, because Leah wasn't even living on the Reservation. Apparently she lived on the Makah Reservation. I started paying closer attention when she brought up Jacob.

"Em said he's close. Said they've prepared him for what to expect. Now they just need to find a way to trigger his first phase. Of course Em thinks you'd be of help in that department. Though I don't think it's safe for you." She paused staring at me.

"Why wouldn't it be safe for me?" I asked.

"Duh, Bella. He'll lose his temper and turn into a giant wolf. Aren't you listening?" She continued on about the rest of the pack.

Apparently we weren't the only imprints of the wolves. She told me about Emily and Kim. Emily was Sam's imprint and Kim was Jared's.

"So you've met the rest of the pack?" I asked with a pang of jealousy.

"Yes! They're pretty great actually. They're always getting together to have a bonfire or a cookout. And let me tell you girl, those boys can eat!" She rambled on about how great it was being an imprint.

In my perspective, it wasn't all that great. But then again I was still Paul's dirty secret. And what's worse is his ex was actually talking to me as if we were besties. Was she really that stupid that she didn't figure it out? There's only four wolves and obviously four imprints.

Finally she started to stand from the couch as if to leave. I walked her to the door when she suddenly froze in her spot. She turned around, squinting at me.

"Holy fuck! You're Paul's imprint? Aren't you?" She demanded.

I didn't reply. Her tone didn't sound like she was happy about it. Quite frankly I wasn't liking it either.

"Why hasn't he told the pack about you? I mean it's not like he's ashamed of you right?" I kept quiet. "Wait! You're the girl he was trying to forget! The reason he even stayed with me." I was speechless.

"I gotta hand it to you Bella, if I were you I wouldn't let any girl touch my wolf! He shouldn't even be able to have sex with anyone else unless you haven't accepted the imprint. Wait, you haven't, have you."

I felt the tears starting to form. Stupid traitorous tears! I was shocked when she hugged me tightly. Lauren Mallory was actually hugging me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know, I mean how could I have known. He can be a real jerk sometimes. I just wanted to come by and hopefully make amends with you. Let bygones be bygones. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's not your fault Lauren," I replied.

"Please Bella, call me Lor. We're family after. But really I am sorry. I can't imagine what you went through."

It suddenly hit me that she was the only one who seemed to apologize for everything. Why can't he do the same? I was afraid of finding out who he would fuck next. If not Lauren, who?

"So are we like friends now?" I asked curiously.

"Of course! You're the only imprint I can relate to. Anyways, I hope to see you at school tomorrow. Can I sit with you at lunch?" She asked sheepishly.

"Uh. Sure, I don't mind." I replied.

She gave me a hug before turning back towards the door. I stood there shocked, watching her leave. After I heard her car drive off, I collapsed in the middle of the living room. _Why was he ashamed of me? He could tell the pack about me without revealing what I am._ I took a deep breath trying to think clearly.

I made dinner for Charlie and placed it in the microwave with a note taped to the microwave door. I felt helpless and tired. When was this rollercoaster going to stop and let me off? I didn't have the energy to keep fighting Paul. He was ashamed of me, I could feel it. I felt the mark on my chest burn a little as I laid in my bed and cried.

I wanted to hate him, but I knew I would never be able to. Today was such an eye opener. I became friends with Lauren Mallory of all people. I couldn't wait to tell Jazz tomorrow. I wish I could call Jake. I wish we were still best friends. I cried harder, mourning my lost friendship. I might as well be dead to him at this rate.

As I cried, I heard a loud howl in the forest close by. It only made me cry harder. I cried till I couldn't anymore. I cried till I ran dry, and couldn't cry anymore. I cried till I grew tired and finally I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Casualties

**Casualties**

The rest of the week is mostly quiet. Thursday afternoon I sit quietly at the table with Lauren, and Angela. Everyone is buzzing about a trip to the beach this weekend and Lauren keeps giving me the side eye, maybe gauging my reaction when Tyler asks if I'll go. I'm a sucker for the beach, so I reluctantly agree. I kinda hope that I don't have to see Paul or his friends, but looking at that gleam in Lauren's eyes tells me it's wishful thinking. Of course she's not gonna go to the Reservation and not see him.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the final bell rings. Since physical education is my last period of the day, I take my time getting dressed and slowly make my way to the parking lot. Lauren Mallory is in full makeout mode with Embry Call. _Ugh! _I wince away in disgust.

"What's wrong Swan? Jealous?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"You wish Call. I have better things to do than fantasize about the likes of you and Lor sucking face." I yank open my door and toss my bag is. I can hear Lauren giggling at what I said. I roll my eyes and jump in.

I didn't need Paul finding out anything more about me. At least before I'm of age to accept that stupid imprint he's so worried about. Yet it feels like a part of me already has. It's obvious I have feelings for him, and though it was unintentional, I'm kind glad for that.

"So Swan, will you be at the beach this weekend? I hear Paul's available on Saturday," I can practically hear the smirk in his tone.

I rolled my eyes not looking at him. I was just about to shut my door when my phone rang. The familiar ring tone of _My Valentine_ by Frank Sinatra filled the small space. My heart clinched in my chest. I glanced at Embry and Lauren, looking at me with a curious expression. Embry cocked a brow at me. Obviously he knew it wasn't Paul, right? I made no move to answer it.

"Aren't you gonna get that Bella?" Lauren asked curiously.

I twisted my hands together avoiding eye contact. _Did I want to answer? Did I want to hear what he wanted to say?_ I knew the answer immediately was **_yes_**. But I couldn't find myself to do it. I didn't want Embry near me when I did. I wanted privacy. Paul had said he was slowly showing the signs, and I wanted to know if he was going to be okay.

"Yeah, Bella. Aren't you gonna get that?" Embry asked when I didn't move.

I sat quietly, unable to speak. My mouth felt dry, as if I were in a desert. Embry walked closer, I tensed.

"Want me to answer it?" His voice sounded closer, filled with concern and something else I didn't know.

"No, Em. Just let it go to voicemail," I whispered.

"Are you avoiding Paul?" Lauren asked.

I scoffed. Of course they thought it was Paul. I couldn't bring myself to correct them. I didn't want Paul knowing I spoke to Jacob before I told him. He's been becoming territorial and it bothered me some.

"No... yes... maybe. I just don't know what to think right now. I don't understand how he doesn't feel guilty about anything he did. He didn't really apologize for it either. He was only sorry that it hurt me," my voice trailed off as traitorous tears filled my eyes.

I quickly wiped my eyes before turning back to Emb, and Lor.

"I guess it's expected now, though. I'll see you guys," I shut my door starting the engine and driving carefully away.

I didn't get far before I had to hold myself together. I pulled over to the side of the road. Images of Paul with other women flashed in my head. I had to shake them away before I got angry and let the siren out. I squared myself up and started driving again. After I pulled into the driveway, I sat there and cried. The images assaulting my thoughts once again. This time, it was hard to control. It started raining as I exited my truck cab. I left everything in the seat, getting out trying to reign in all my self control. I clutched at my middle as I fought my inner siren and the darkness within. I heard a rustling behind me. I turned to see nothing amiss, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the side mirror. My eyes looked like they were bleeding black ink in the corners. My skin glowed metallic. I was panicking now.

"Swan?" his voice called from behind me.

I turned to face him fighting harder. He stepped back slightly after taking in my appearance.

"Your eyes," he whispered.

I groaned in pain. He really shouldn't be here right now. I tried to speak, but words failed me.

"What do you need?" he seemed nervous.

Good! The voice shouted in my head. The sudden noise causing me to clamp down on my ears. Finally I took a deep breath and forced myself to compose my self. It hurt, and took everything out of me. I suddenly was throwing up by my tire. I felt his hand gathering up my hair, as I retched out my guts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Paul's voice was soothing.

In all honesty I have no clue why I always lose control when it comes to Jake, or him. If this imprint thing was what caused it, maybe I _should_ break it.

"I'm fine," I said, standing up straight.

"Yeah I can see that," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't you have some place to be," I demanded.

"I'm tired of staying away from you. I'm tired of pretending that I'm someone I'm not. Besides I'm trying to do something nice for you and you don't even try back," his voice broke a little on the last word.

"Did you fall and hit your head, and suddenly have amnesia? Or are you kidding?" I almost shouted.

"What? What do you mean amnesia?" He genuinely looked confused.

I sighed, of course he probably was trying to forget. I made my way in the front door and headed to the kitchen. He leaned against the door way watching my every move. I tossed him a water bottle from the fridge. He mumbled a 'thanks' before chugging the contents.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I'm going dress shopping with Jess and Ang tomorrow night. Why?" I replied.

"Maybe we can do something together after... bedtime?" He paused for a moment. "Wait. Dress shopping? For what?" He looked confused.

"The school dance. You know? Prom," I stated matter of factly.

He visibly tensed up at this.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Stupid question, of course. It's not for a while anyway, besides the girls are getting their dress for the upcoming dance next week I think." I replied.

He stared at me thoughtfully for a moment. Finally he let out a sigh.

"To answer your question by the way, sure. Why not, it's not like you could screw up anymore than you have," I said walking past him heading to the stairs. He followed soundlessly.

"Do you have a date for this Prom," his teeth were clenched tightly together.

"At the moment, no. I was going to ask Jasper but he's kind of leaving town for a while anyway." My mood was beginning to feel airy. I silently wondered if he picked up on my lie.

"Someone's calling your cell phone," he said randomly.

"And?" I asked, knowing exactly who it was.

Paul let out a huff before striding to balcony door.

"Paul?" I whispered, squaring my shoulders.

I could see the muscles in his back relax a bit. I took a step forward placing my tiny hand on his sculpted muscles. I could feel his shudder at the skin to skin contact.

"Will you go to my Prom with me?" My voice was shaking and I was nervous about how he would reply. Honestly, I felt like curling in a ball and hiding. But it was too late, the question was out there.

"Isabella, I would love to take you to your prom," he replied. It felt heavy in the air tho. I knew there was a 'but' somewhere. I stood tensed, waiting for him to continue.

"But..." there it is. "I don't have a suit..." his voice trailed off as he looked downcast with a sad expression on his face. Not what I expected.

"Then let me pick one out for you. That way you can owe me one later," I winked at him with a smirk on my lips. "Why don't you join me in Seattle next weekend, and we can get it set up. Or we can Sunday, it might be cheaper as they usually charge for time crunching." I waited for his reply.

He rubbed the back of neck as he contemplated his options given. "Fine," he let out a sigh. "This Sunday works better. I have patrols next Sunday."

I gave him a small smile before taking a seat on the loveseat facing the forest beyond. Paul moved to stand before me, nealing and grasping my hands in his. "Princess, you don't have to worry about it. I'll figure something out." And I knew he would.

We sat for hours talking a bit more, trying to get to know each other. Paul asked most of the questions. I felt odd revealing so much about myself and getting edited answers from him. He told me I'd get to meet his alpha and other pack brothers this weekend, assuring me that they don't know of the imprint. I felt my chest tighten at that, thinking it's for the best. I wasn't exactly ready to reveal myself to a pack of werewolves.

"Isn't your father going to be here soon?" Paul questioned suspiciously when Charlie hadn't showed up.

"He's got the late shift tonight," I replied looking up at the stars in the sky. It wasn't cloudy tonight, and I took advantage looking up at the stars too dull for a human to see.

I turned to look at Paul doing that same thing. He took in a sharp inhale before speaking again. "It's going to rain tonight. It's supposed to freeze early in the morning." He was so relaxed in that moment, it almost felt like a normal relationship.

I smiled softly to myself, wondering if I could one day overlook the things he's done. _He's not yours to judge such things done._ The thought, though true, hurt to think. I was no better, dating Jacob. _But you didn't sleep with him._ No I didn't. I almost did tho.

I stood unceremoniously and headed to the door, I turned back and bid Paul good night before he caught me crying, again. I didn't wait for him to reply or move. I headed into my bathroom and ran a warm shower. Finally standing underneath the cascading water, I let my tears fall. The pain I've caused him and the pain he's caused me, crashing over my overwhelming emotional state. Turning off the water, I heard a slight shuffle before silence. I quickly dried and dressed, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs and prepared a plate for Charlie and stuck it in the microwave before heading back up and tucking myself in bed. Clearing my thoughts I finally fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

The next morning was dull and grey. I quickly dressed in a pair of whitewashed jeans and a black sweater. Shoving a pack of poptarts and a bottle of water in my back pack, I head outside into the freezing cold after yanking my jacket off the hook by the front door. Not paying attention, I skid on a patch of black ice, nearly falling into the frozen mud.

After starting my truck, I sat and let the cab warm up. I picked up my phone to check my messages, my heart sinking at the last message from my 'best friend'.

**I guess this is how our**

**relationship ends? Really**

**Isabella? Some best friend!**

I placed my phone in my bag after putting it on silent. Blinking away tears, I put my truck in gear and headed off towards the school. The roads are a bit icy and slick, so the speed limit is slow. The parking lot is nearly full when I park, stepping out gingerly. My foot slips on a patch of black ice again, warm arms wrap around my waist catching me before I fall.

"Careful princess," a familiar voice whispered.

"Don't you have school? What are you doing here anyway," I asked dropping my phone from the front pocket.

"Actually I wanted to apologize," he replied.

"What for?" I asked bending to pick up my phone.

Just as I was fully crouched, I looked up and met Paul's intense gaze. His expression was pained and his body was completely tensed up. That's when I heard it. It was piercing and high pitched, screeching in the air around us. It was a familiar sound that I couldn't place at that moment. I didn't have time to take in my surroundings before I was hit by something cold and hard. Crashing into Paul's awaiting arms, before slamming toward the asphalt. Everything moving in slow motion. Mere seconds later a van slammed into the side of my truck exactly where Paul and I had been standing prior to falling. Then I felt it, the pain shooting through my body.

"Paul?" My voice sounded far away. As if it were echoing around me.

I was instantly wrapped tightly as a low growl ripped through the air. I looked up to see Emmett and Rose pulling Edward towards the forest. His eyes were so dark.

"Isabella? Are you alright darlin', can you hear me?" Jasper's voice was peculiar. His eyes were a golden honey.

"She's bleeding," Paul's voice was panicked.

"I'm aware of that _mutt_." I heard Jazz whisper angrily at Paul.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be near her, don't you agree _leech?"_ Paul snapped back.

"Her blood doesn't effect me. Not the way it should. I don't smell it as food. It's more of a calming effect than anything." Jasper spoke in a poetic tone, as if he were describing a fine wine. His cold fingers started to probe my cranium gently. When his fingers brushed above my left ear, I flinched slightly. "The ambulance should be here in a moment. They'll be able to decide how far the extent of damage is." Jasper spoke calmly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Paul's voice was shaking.

"Minor cuts and bruises," Jasper replied.

At that moment I felt myself being lifted from Paul's body. I tried to hold on to him not wanting to lose his warmth, but my arms were heavy.

"Honey, we need to put you on the gurney so you can get looked over in the ambulance." The paramedics voice was calm yet annoyed. I let them place me in the ambulance. I saw Paul and Jasper speaking to the paramedics, Charlie pulling up in his cruiser. _Kill me now_. I thought with embarrassment.

Within minutes, Paul climbed in and sat on the bench next to me. I heard Jasper's voice from above my head, assuming he was in the passenger seat.

"I'll meet y'all at the hospital," I heard Charlie say. I couldn't take my eyes away from Paul's face. I couldn't even register what had just happened actually. My head was swimming and I had a pounding headache.

The ride to the emergency room at Forks General was quick. The whole ride Paul didn't seem to let up at all, he was tense and his eyes seemed to be screaming about it. He didn't open his mouth unless spoken to. His jaw stayed clenched as his eyes never strayed far.

As soon as the ambulance opened, chaos resumed. Nurses and doctors gathered our small group until another ambulance arrived. Paul and Jasper stood at the foot of my bed as they tended to Tyler Crowley. He had a cut above left brow that was bleeding down his face. The sight was something other worldly. It wasn't subtle when a hush fell over the emergency room. A tall blonde Dr. Cullen made his way through the crowded emergency room, fluidly. He stopped by my bed, his mouth was moving but I couldn't pay attention enough to grasp his words. I kept looking to Paul. My vision was becoming blurry, and if I hadn't been sitting already I was sure I would have collapsed. Instead I sort of just fell over on the bed.

I was woken by a bright light flashing in my eyes. Dr. Cullen was examining my pupil dilations. He asked me to count the fingers in front of my face. Chuckling when I complained about it. I noticed Jasper was no longer in the emergency room, I was surprised to find Paul was still here though. He obviously noticed my look of curiosity and confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere, princess. Can't get rid of me that easy," he whispered with a smirk on his lips.

"I wasn't trying to get rid of you. You're just a lot to take in," I replied sheepishly. He chuckled, a low throaty sound. It sent a delicious shiver down my spine. I smiled a small smile at his reaction, knowing he would _just know,_ that he effected me in such a way. Even lying here with a splitting headache, I wanted him.

He leaned down, his hot breath on my ear as he spoke. "Careful princess, I can smell you." I let out a squeak of surprise. Of course he could, he was a wolf for crying out loud.

We were brought back to reality by a throat clearing. I looked up to see Dr. Cullen smiling politely. "Miss Swan, I've tapped your cut closed. It should be healed by morning. Not to worry, I've marked it down as just a small scratch. Head wounds tend to bleed more. You don't seem to have a concussion, but please return if your vision becomes blurry or you feel nauseous or dizzy. The nurse is speaking with your father at the moment, arranging your discharge." He looked over at Paul sticking his hand out to shake. Paul only stared at him. "Mr. Lahote, it was nice to finally meet you. Bella has told us so much about you. Don't worry, all wonderful things of course. Nothing to worry about. If you'll excuse me," he said turning to walk towards the hallway.

I turned my attention back to Paul, he was glaring at the spot Dr. Cullen had disappeared to. I raised a hand and gently caressed his arm. He turned to look at me, his expression softening. "You told them about me?" His voice wasn't angry about this tidbit of information, in fact he seemed to be proud almost.

"I needed someone to talk to about everything. Carlisle offered to lend an ear and give advice, sorta like a therapist would. He wasn't judging us by the way," I replied. I saw a shimmer of hope flash in his eyes. A tiny flash of fear tracing the contours of his face before returning to the bashful expression he held.

"What exactly did you talk about?" His question was expected, I was just surprised he'd ask me here.

I lowered my voice as low as I could manage, "I kind of told him _everything_. Including the red scar over my heart, our first kiss, well technically my first kiss _ever_. I told him about our late nights together, the awful heart attacks. I told him about the voice screaming in my head, meeting another merfolk, and how I keep losing control when it comes to you and Jacob Black..." my voice trailed off after rambling. A thick sob escaping my throat. I gasped realizing I'd said too much in my babbling fit of emotions. I looked up to meet the hard stare of Paul. He was hiding his pain very well behind his mask of anger.

"What red scar? Heart attacks? What do you mean you keep losing control? What else are hiding from me Swan?" he let out a low growl. I ducked my head knowing this was going to be a long story.

"Look Paul, we can't talk here. There's been enough casualties for one day. If you want we can talk later when we have more privacy. I'm sorry I kept things from you but at the time I had every right to do so. In case you forgot, you don't own me. I'm still my own _mermaid_ until I turn eighteen. There's a lot I need to explain, but even more I need to find out." I let out a huff of air after finishing. I needed to finish reading those journals from my Grandmother and soon. It's not very helpful that I have practically forgotten about them for a while. I let out a sigh looking at Paul and trying to figure out his reaction.

"Fine. But I want to know _everything_." His voice was husky but stern. He was upset and hurt, and I didn't blame him. But he also hurt me too, so I definitely didn't have to coddle him. "At least show me this scar." He whispered quietly, his voice cracking with unshed tears.

I nodded towards the curtain as I grabbed the collar of my shirt. He slid the privacy curtain closed sitting at my side, I pulled the shirt down to reveal the scar I didn't have to cover today. He let out a small groan when he saw it. He reached up as if to touch it but I quickly covered it and swatted him away.

"Don't. It hurts if you touch it." I whisper.

"Let me princess. Let me... please." He was pleading, his voice pained. I nod again before I pull the shirt, once again revealing the scar. He gently grazed his fingers across the jagged line, whimpering when I flinched slightly. I was surprised that it didn't hurt as much when he touched it. He bent forward and gently kissed along the scar. It felt odd, but not in a bad way. It felt as if it was finally numb after all this time of burning slightly. It wasn't ever painful, just uncomfortable.

When I looked down at his expression his eyes met mine. They were glowing slightly, a strange yellow tinted glow. I watched him in awe as his gaze never left mine. Gasping when he licked along the scar. It didn't go away, just faded a lot more. It wasn't as dark, if anything it was a few shades lighter. As if Paul could heal it. I hummed quietly as he nuzzled my neck. I felt a slight vibration coming from his chest. _Was he purring?_ I wondered.

He lifted his head as he spoke, "C'mon, Charlie is waiting for us. I'm sure he's wondering if you're going to be okay."

I shrugged in defeat. I was not ready to face the questions I was sure he had. Especially since I know he saw Paul here, with me. I took Paul's hand in mine, carefully standing up and headed to where Charlie was surely signing my release forms. I didn't hate hospitals, but I detested them. The lingering smell of disinfectant was sharp to my nose. The smell of disease and blood was overwhelming. I had to get out of here.

Charlie was surprised when he saw Paul. His eyes never missing anything, he glanced at our hands together before smiling up at us. He still seemed worried but relieved that everything was okay.

"Thank goodness you're okay Bell." he said, eyes tightening. He pulled me into a hug, I could hear him choking back a sob.

"Me too dad," I pulled back looking at his expression. His eyes kept going to Paul questioningly. "This is my-" I was interrupted.

"Paul Lahote, I'm Bella's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you again sir." I stood there gapping at him. _Did he just give us a title? He didn't even __ASK! _I thought, exasperated. They shook hands; Charlie glancing at me with unspoken questions and definitely a hint of anger. Paul was smiling, no doubt enjoying my reaction. I felt a blush crawling up my neck, I was embarrassed.

"I had no idea Bell was dating anyone new," Charlie's eyes bore into my own after speaking.

"Uh, yeah dad. Sorry, it's still new and everything..." I couldn't find the words to tell him that Jacob and I had broken up over the phone. I didn't want to upset him.

"Well I guess. Everything okay between you and Jake still?"

_Did he really just ask that?_ I could hear a low growl emanate from Paul. I took a slow breath, prepared to answer as truthfully as possible. "Actually, dad.." I was cut off when I saw Jacob himself running through the hospital entrance. I didn't even have time to think or fully process anything before I felt myself fainting.

I was relieved when I woke up in my own bed. I was not relieved when I saw Jacob sitting at the foot of my bed. Paul sat in my rocking chair, elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. They weren't talking, and if they were before they weren't now.

I sat up slowly, it was disorienting to see it dark outside. I was out for the whole day? I cleared my throat, getting both of their attention. Paul rushed over to my side, checking me for injuries. Jacob just glared at Paul. Once Paul settled next to me I turned to look at Jake questioningly.

"I would have talked to you sooner but you wouldn't answer any of my calls. I wanted to try to make up for everything I put you through. I know the way things ended wasn't how I pictured it. I did want to break things off to protect you, but in person. However my father wouldn't even let me leave the house. I had to..." he didn't finish his sentence. He just sat there, looking from Paul to myself. Finally his expression became defeated and he stood. "I really am sorry Bella. I wish things could have been different. Maybe someday we'll be friends again." He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead before leaving.

I didn't know what to say or think. I felt awful. "I guess things aren't going to be the same anymore," I whispered.

"I guess you're right princess. The less casualties the better. You're friends called to let you know they want a rain check for dress shopping," he replied. _Shoot I completely forgot. _

"I will call them later. But for now I just want to rest." Paul stretched out next to me, pulling me onto his chest.

"It's late, you're father took the night shift. Get some sleep princess. We'll talk more in the morning." He gently kissed my cheek.

As I fell asleep two things became absolutely clear. First off, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Paul Lahote. Secondly, there was a part of me and I don't know how big that part was, that couldn't change my fate. Everything was going to change and I was sure he would have everything to do with that change.

**Authors Note: I am still working on the next chapter, don't worry. I do apologize for the wait if it's a little while before I post it up. Hope you enjoy the story. :)**


	12. Mind Over Matter

**Mind Over Matter**

I woke with an early start soaked in sweat. I was lying on my stomach and Paul was wrapped around my body. His knee was resting on my butt. I was burning up and needed to pee. I wedged myself out from under Paul's vice grip causing myself to fall to the floor with an audible thud. Paul sprang to his feet letting out a feral growl before realizing what he did. I could only stare at him in shock before bursting into a fit of giggles.

He rushed to my side with a worried expression on his face. "Oh my God, Bella. I'm sorry... I just... You surprised me is all," he mumbled.

I raised my brow at him, it was odd hearing him calling me 'Bella'.

"I'm okay. No pain, no gain," I replied.

I ignored his offered hand and stood, stretching, before walking to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower letting the water relax my muscles.

When I heard the door being shut I almost slipped and fell. I peaked around the curtain, the sight had me stunned speechless. Paul was peeing while I was in the shower, one hand against the wall for support. I could feel the blush creep up my neck. I wrapped myself in the side of the curtain and cleared my throat. He let out a grunt in response and I rolled my eyes.

As I went to turn back to my shower my leg got twisted in the curtain and I slipped, the curtain ripping at the top and bending the rod before collapsing, causing me to fall out of the tub backwards. I landed unceremoniously against the cabinets with a thud.

"Jesus, Swan! Are you okay," Paul rushed to my side and paused, gaping down at me. I looked down, a blush creeping all the way up to my hairline. I was completely naked.

"Oh my gosh!" I sat up curling into a ball to cover my breasts.

Paul's brain must've finally kicked back into gear as he slowly stood and handed me a towel, before generously helping me to my feet. I was grateful that I had at least finished my hair before the whole ordeal. I quickly wrapped myself in the towel as Paul reach over and turned off the water. When he turned back to me, I could feel the static in the air between us. I swallowed thickly before looking up into his smoldering eyes. My breathing becoming shallow as his eyes gaze into my own. I look away feeling the blush coloring my cheeks.

When I turn back, Paul is fixing the curtain and rod. Suddenly I hear footsteps on the stairs and before I can think Paul grabs me into the tub behind the now fixed curtain, and flips on the water. His hand covering my mouth, while holding his free index finger to his lips. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. A loud knock on the door makes me squeal a bit.

"Bells? That you?" Charlie asks through the door. _Duh! Who else?_ I thought.

"Yeah dad," I call out, closing my eyes trying to listen for anything out of place. Paul turns the water off.

"Just letting you know I'm heading into the station. Might be there late. Don't wait up" he called walking back down the steps.

I waited till the front door shut loudly before letting out the breath I was holding. When I opened my eyes, Paul was only a breath away. I tilted my head to look up at him. He was so much taller than the first time we met. I could feel my breathing hitch as his eyes darken with lust. His nostrils flare and he steps closer, pressing his hard body against mine.

"I can smell you princess," he says in a husky tone.

"Smell me?" I squeaked.

He gives me a sultry look before leaning in and running his nose along my neck. His hot breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine. Again, my heartrate accelerates.

"Oh yes, and you smell absolutely divine," he whispers in my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe.

I take a deep breath trying to clear my thoughts before opening my mouth to speak. But I can't form the words I want to say. At that moment Paul presses his lips to mine in a searing passionate kiss, his tongue diving into my already open mouth. A moan slips from my occupied lips and he reaches down to cup my ass before lifting me. I wrap my legs around his waist and feel him growl with pleasure. All coherent thoughts pushed away to the back of my mind.

Every touch between us is surging with an electrical tension. The atmosphere is completely charged, edging us on making it impossible to think clearly. I decide to give in and reach my tongue through his lips. He let's out a groan and squeezes my ass before pressing me against the shower wall. My arms reaching up running through his short hair and tugging slightly. He lets out a moan from his chest as his hands traveled up my body, still wrapped in a towel. His hands knead my breasts as he grounds his hips into me. His lips release mine, causing us to gasp from lack of air, and travelle across my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone.

"What do you want princess?" he asks against my skin, his voice thick with lust.

I couldn't answer him, my mind was completely lost. I could only focus on the feel of him against my body, and the searing need that was coursing through me. His hands traveled up from my breasts to my shoulders, as he suckled at my neck, and pushed my arms above my head till our fingers were interlocked and placed on either side of my head. I let out moan as he licked up my neck before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Tell me," he prompted, his voice shakey.

"Y-you," I croaked out. My throat was completely dry and my chest was heaving.

"What about me do you want beautiful," he whispered, peppering my face with soft kisses. I moaned loudly as he ground his hips towards me again. I can definitely feel his erection under his cut offs.

"Every-everything," I gasped out. I heard him let out a low chuckle.

"Everything, Isabella?" Oh the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"All of you," I whispered against his lips. I could feel that infuriating smirk on his lips as he gently tugs on the front of my towel. It falls open revealing my naked body to him. He holds my hands against the wall as his mouth captures one of my nipples. I let out a loud gasp, the sensation of his hot mouth on me causes me to become wet.

The only thing I can think about is him. He completely consumed me and with every touch, a trail of fire followed. Igniting something deep down inside of my very soul. I wanted this, I welcomed it. His touch made me fall apart at the seams, leaving open mouth kisses from one nipple to another. He trailed back up my neck along my jaw before capturing my lips. He stopped me when I reached for the zipper of his cutoffs.

"Not in here Isabella," his voice was thick and husky.

He wraps his arms around my body, hugging me tightly before stepping out of the tub and heading back to my room. He lightly kicked the door shut before placing me gently in the center of my bed. I was completely naked, hiding nothing, before him. I let my gaze travel down his neck, admiring his broad shoulders, before continuing down to his pectoral muscles to his delectable abs. Then staring at that absolutely delicious V that disappeared beneath his low hanging cutoffs. I licked my lips as I glanced back up into his eyes.

"Like what you see, baby?" His voice sending shivers throughout my body. I nodded as my throat seemed to suddenly go dry.

His hands moved to his zipper and oh so torturously slow he undid them before letting them fall to his feet, and stepping out of them. I swallowed thickly and bit the corner of my lip suppressing a moan at just the sight of his Adonis body before me. His skin was the perfect shade of caramel, stretching tightly over every contour of muscle. I wanted to run my tongue over every inch of him. I wanted to taste his body. I watched as his own eyes traveled over my own body, his tongue slipping out to lick across his lips. I felt a familiar blush wash over me at his smoldering gaze.

"Beautiful," he whispered softly.

For once I didn't feel shy about my body. I _wanted_ him to see me, all of me. I bit my lip as he made his way towards the foot of the bed, his hand caressing my foot lovingly. I shivered as he leaned down to gently kiss my ankle. He slowly trailed open mouthed kisses up towards my soft dark curls before blowing his hot breath over my wet center, before turning to repeat the same process up my other leg. I felt myself tingle with anticipation as he hovered over me, his eyes full of lust. I let out a loud gasp as he swiped his tongue over my wet folds, sucking ever so gently before hungrily devouring me, his fingers slipping inside me. I don't know how long he continued his ministrations before a tightening formed in my center.

"Let go, princess. C'mon baby, you're so close. I can feel you almost there," he whispered against my soaked folds.

I reach down running my hands through his hair and tugging slightly. It didn't take much after he spoke that I came, letting out a loud moan calling out Paul's name. He quickly lapped up every drop before kissing his way to each nipple one last time. He places a gentle kiss upon the light pink mark over my heart before trailing kisses to capture my lips. He released my mouth with a gasp, pressing his forehead to mine and looking deeply into my eyes.

"Are you sure Isabella? This will seal the imprint. My wolf wants to mark you baby," his voice cracks slightly.

"Paul, I want you. Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure," I replied with confidence.

He captures my lips and the sound of foil can be heard before he positions himself between my legs at my entrance. I gasped as I felt a slight pinching sensation as he enters me, stretching me. He stops, letting me adjust to his girth before pushing inch by delicious inch the rest of the way.

"You can still change your mind Isabella," he whispered against my neck. His voice was strained.

"No! Don't stop," I replied, thrusting my hips to meet his, breaking through and giving him my virtue, I froze at the small sting of pain. He gently pushes the rest of the way in, moaning as he completely fills me. I gasp before letting out a long moan at the feel of him, feeling so full.

"Paul... move," I gasp.

Slowly he pulls out almost all the way, before reentering at a slightly faster pace. Each thrust getting a bit faster and then harder. I moan loudly with each thrust, getting louder. Something comes over me and I reach up and bite him right on the shoulder over his collarbone as I feel myself release. He hisses with pleasure before sitting up, pulling me with him. In one quick move I'm on my hands and knees facing the outside doors and Paul's thrusting into me at an incredible pace. I feel him growl and then I feel his teeth sinking into my neck, my eyes rolling as he releases inside me.

Suddenly the door to the balcony bursts open, and Embry rushes inside.

"Paul didn't you hear me howl..." his voice cutting out as my vision focused, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

I let out a gasp and cover myself as best as possible. I felt Paul let out a feral growl before removing his teeth from embedded in my neck.

"What the fuck, Call?" Paul spat towards a very embarrassed Embry.

Paul grabbed my duvet and quickly wrapped it around the both of us before continuing.

"What do you want, Call?" He asked.

"It's Jacob. Sam wants to trigger the phase tonight. Told me to come get you. I'd definitely shower before though, you reek of Bella," Embry replied not facing us.

I felt odd. I turned to look at Paul. The mark I left was still visible even though it was healed.

"I don't think it'll help, Emb. She marked me," Paul replied with a smug grin on his face.

At that Embry turned around, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. His eyes searching us before landing first on Paul's shoulder and then on my neck.

"Oh fuck," he replied.

"What about the bonfire tonight?" Paul asked.

"Guess we'll be welcoming a new pack brother tonight. He knows what to expect so hopefully he'll be in control of himself," Embry paused looking at me before continuing returning his gaze back to Paul. "You're still attending, right?" He asked Paul glancing at me.

"Of course I'm going, Call," Paul snapped.

I had an inkling that I wasn't invited to this particular bonfire. It wasn't exactly known in the pack that I was Paul's imprint. _Well they'll know something now, especially after seeing the mark and smelling him._ I didn't exactly think about the ramifications when I bit him, it sort of just happened. It felt as if I was possessed when it happened. I moved to get out of bed when Paul grabbed my waist, pulling me back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going," he said, growling slightly.

"Um you might not have noticed, but the... erm... condom is kinda inside-" I was interrupted by Embry who obviously didn't want to know.

"Okay, so don't need to know that. I'll just let Sam know you're on your way," he replied walking out the door. His expression one of embarrassment.

"It's not like we invited you into watch, Call!" Paul shouted towards the closed door.

I could hear a faint chuckle from outside. I shook my head, _Men._ I finally made my way into the bathroom and discarded the condom discreetly, tying it up and wrapping it in toilet paper. I looked at myself in the mirror sighing, the mark over my heart was gone. My hair looked a mess though, literally just fucked. I giggled at my inside joke as I started to run the brush through to tame my unruly locks.

"What's so funny princess," Paul asked wrapping his arms around my naked body. I leaned back against his warmth and sighed with relief.

"My hair is a disaster and literally just fucked," I replied with a giggle.

"Just fucked hair looks so good on you though," he smirked kissing my temple.

After finishing my hair, I turned around in his arms. I didn't look any different but yet I felt completely different. For once I wanted to hear the voice of my sylph, but I heard nothing. No words of wisdom, or words of worry. Just nothing, and peaceful silence. I knew then, that she approved of my mating with Paul. We had sealed the imprint and I felt complete for once. I know I was too young for my species to mate or find our perfect match, but it felt right. My birthday was months away and soon I would be filled with need to take Paul over and over in the first week. The thought caused me to blush.

"What are you thinking about so hard, princess," he smiled at me.

"Since the imprint is complete, well after my birthday..." I blushed harder. "And since we're officially mated, I'm going to.." my voice trailed off. I just couldn't say it out loud.

"You're going to what? Talk to me baby," he whispered.

"I'm going to be filled with _need_ my first week after I turn eighteen. You know._.. lust_," I replied sheepishly.

I couldn't keep the eye contact after such an admission. I was still embarrassed about it. Of course I was going to be insatiable my first week, it was considered the ceremonial week of mating. It was rare that a mermaid found their mate so young. I'm not saying it doesn't happen because it does. The youngest pair in the history of merfolk were thirteen when they found each other, it was the most powerful pair, that the energy could be felt throughout the seven seas. The woman was so beautiful, but her beauty was sought after by the gods and envied by the goddesses. I couldn't remember much about the tales but it was rumored that she caused the end of Atlantis. Of course they were probably just stories.

"Oh really," he smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Trust me, we'll have to go camping or something," I replied with confidence, a blush coloring my cheeks anyway.

"I think we can figure something out."

"Aren't you late for something, Paul?" I asked, a slight wave of deja vu falling over me as I spoke.

"Mind over matter, baby" he winked at me.

_What?_ I wondered.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'm going to get ready to go to Port Angeles. Maybe Angela and Jessica want to meet up," I sighed.

I know Lauren mentioned the beach and Embry just mentioned a bonfire as well, and of course Paul had accepted to go, but I couldn't find it in me to actually go. I looked up and saw his crestfallen face at my statement.

"You aren't going to be at the beach later," he asked. I opened my mouth to answer when he cut me off. "We still need to talk about what you said at the hospital yesterday," he said, tugging my chin to look up at him.

I couldn't believe it was just yesterday. I know I completely did something I honestly didn't think I would do. I sealed the imprint with Paul, and I let everything holding us back, go.

"We still have time to talk later," I promised.

"Fine. I also want to talk to you about something else later as well. I've gotta go though, so I'll text you when I can," he leaned down and kissed my lips before running his nose over his mark. I gasped when he licked it, looking up at me with his wild eyes and a smirk on those delicious lips. He made me wonder how I was able to go without him for so long, as I did.

"I'll text you when I get to Angela's. _If_ she agrees to go with me," I replied before reluctantly turning to get dressed.

After saying good bye to a reluctant Paul, I made my way over to Angela's house after she agreed to go with me over the phone. I sent Paul a text that we were leaving. We had decided to go together in Jessica's car, as my truck didn't exactly get great gas mileage.

The drive to Port Angeles was nothing short of noisy. Us girls gossiped just about everything going on in Forks high. Jessica revealed that Mike and her were going through some distancing. They were attending the Sadie Hawkins dance as their final fling, and then they were breaking it off. Mike's parents wanted him to focus next year on getting a full ride to UCLA. He had a shot at getting a football scholarship and his parents were putting their foot down. So Jessica and Mike were officially going to break up.

I pitied her a bit. She seemed so unhappy with the decision but she respected his parents and understood their logic. We pulled into the dress shop and headed straight for the juniors section. We tried on dresses and gossiped about boys. Angela and Edward were currently dating but she didn't have the same feelings as him.

Jessica had found a hot pink dress that complemented her cleavage quite nicely. While Jessica went off to find shoes and accessories, Angela approached me with a look of gloom.

"Hey Bella, I know you know what the Cullens are. And well I'm beginning to think that Edward and I aren't what he thinks we are. You see..." she took a deep breath before continuing. "They have extended family members over and well I can see the way he looks at one of them. I honestly don't understand why he doesn't get the nerve to ask her out, instead of making me feel like a third wheel when she is in the same room," her voice was so small.

"Oh Ang. I had no idea. Why don't you tell him how you feel? Is there someone else you're interested in?" I failed her as friend. I was so out of the loop.

"He thinks we're mates because, like you, my mind is also silent but not all the time. So he thinks that is the only explanation. Except, I kind of like someone else," her face was so heartbreaking.

"Well maybe you can break things off before things get more complicated. Who is the lucky guy who caught your attention?" I asked.

She blushed deeply before answering. "Jasper," she whispered.

I gasped out loud. Jasper was my best friend and Ang was a sweet girl, all in all they were perfect for each other. The only thing I wondered was, were they mates? I know Jasper blocks everything out, like turning off a switch to his emotions. He might not feel a mating pull if there is one. I'll definitely have to ask him about it, or maybe I could shoot him a text.

"Then maybe you should talk to both of them together. Be honest and open. You don't want to do something because it makes someone happy if it requires you giving up your happiness. Just talk to them together so they both can understand," I replied.

I hugged her tight before releasing her and twirling in front of the three-way mirror. The royal blue gown was perfect and it complemented my skin tone beautifully. It was backless and hugged my body as if it were made just for me. It accentuated my curves beautifully and pushed my breasts up more. _Paul is going to lose it when he sees me in this dress,_ I thought smirking to myself.

"Oh my gosh! That's absolutely stunning Bella!" Jessica beamed returning with her new purchases.

Angela came out wearing a ballerina pink flowy dress. It hugged her torso before flowing in layers at her waist, each one a shade darker than the last. It was strapless and the top was embroidered with beautiful pearls. She was absolutely beautiful.

"OH Ang!" Jess and I sighed in unison. She was gorgeous.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course not!" I said, heading back to the fitting room to redress before heading to the shoes and accessories.

Angela picked out a pair of pearl white two inch heels. The straps were embroidered with light pink pearls, they matched her dress beautifully. She picked out a pearl necklace with matching studs. She was going to look absolutely gorgeous. While I was picking my accessories and shoes, Ang and Jess went to pick out a dress for the Sadie Hawkins dance. I found a pair of silver strappy heels with rhinestones on them. I picked a pair of simple drop earrings to match the rhinestones on my shoes. I was admiring a single drop necklace when the girls met up with me.

"We're going to try the dress shop down the road. These are a bit too much for the Sadie Hawkins dance. Wanna meet up after to grab a bite," Jessica asked.

"Sure, I'm going go check out a bookstore around the corner. How about Chinese? I saw a buffet by the water front a ways back," I replied.

"Sounds perfect," Angela sighed.

"Meet back in an hour," Jess called, as her and Angela made their way to the exit before disappearing outside.

I quickly made my purchase of my new dress, shoes, and accessories. I was about to swipe my bank card when a little silver clutch caught my eye. It was perfect and just what I needed to place my phone, and maybe a powder to refresh at the dance. I quickly handed it to the cashier and paid. After walking to the bookstore I was relieved to discover they were well stocked. I bought a new copy of Wuthering Heights and a couple of William Shakespeare novels. I even ventured into the supernatural section and found a few romance novels.

I made my way to the register and paid. Looking at the time on the large clock hanging on the wall, I realized I had a few minutes to get to the restaurant. It was starting to get darker when I left the shop. I don't exactly have the best sense of direction in large cities. As long as I can smell the ocean I can find my way.

I was wondering around when I realized I was lost. I couldn't smell the ocean over the foul smell of rot in the alley I turned down moments ago. I was heading towards a lit parking lot when a group of guys turned into the alley. I froze, I could smell the alcohol as if they bathed in it. I felt my heartrate accelerate as they whistled and cat called towards me. It made me anxious. I turned to leave the way I came, when I bumped into another group. They were wearing shirts with Greek letters, obviously frat boys in college.

I took a step back, only to realize I was completely surrounded. Out numbered, and surrounded. I could feel the panic slowly rising as I tried to think of a way get past them. As long as I could distract them long enough to make a run for it. I was honestly considering morphing my tail just to put them out so I could make a run for it. I tried to remember how to fight if it came down to it. I could definitely break a nose and a few bones. They closed the circle around me, my back against the brick wall. I could feel my heart beating in chest rapidly as they spoke, reaching out to touch me. I couldn't hear them over the ringing in my ears, I flinched back when one of the guys brushed his hand on my face. There were nine of them, definitely outnumbered.

As I started to reconsider morphing my tail, I heard a loud ferocious growl coming from the entrance of the alley nearest the forest. I turned to look at what or should _I say who_ made the growl. Relief flooded my body at the sight of Paul, Embry, and _Jacob?_ I pushed through the group of guys running for Paul. He embraced me into a tight hug as Embry and Jacob walked towards the group of frat boys.

"How did you find me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He hugged me tightly turning away from the fight that was now ensued, and walked me towards the forest. Once inside the treeline he held me gently as he spoke. "I could feel your panic, Isabella. The mark led me to you, it's like a supernatural GPS baby," his voice was strained.

I could tell he wanted to be helping Embry and Jake. He hugged me tightly and nuzzled my neck, licking his mark on my neck. "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you baby," he sobbed quietly.

I ran my nails gently over his back and through his thick hair soothingly. "I'm okay. Everything is okay now. Look at me Paul," I whispered, pulling his face to look at me. "See, nothing happened. You saved me, baby," I said as I reached up on my tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I should've been there with you, Isabella."

"Hey, I just got lost is all. I forgot which direction the restaurant was in. When I tried to scent the ocean I couldn't over the foul smell of trash. But I'm okay now, I promise." I hugged him closer, and kissed his head.

"I should get you back to your friends baby. You need eat," he replied.

"Why don't you and Jake join me, let Embry get back to Lauren." I grabbed his hand we started in the direction of the Chinese restaurant.

"Okay baby," he sighed.

We were a few feet away when Jessica and Angela came running towards me with anxious eyes.

"Bella!" They exclaimed with worry.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried," Angela questioned.

"Yeah we tried your cell but it kept going straight to voicemail," Jessica added.

"Yeah we waited, but we kind of ate without you," Angela looked guilty.

"That's okay guys. I can still eat with Paul," I replied with a smile.

Both girls looked up at Paul curiously. Angela blushed looking away but Jessica was too busy staring at something behind Paul.

"How are getting home," Jess asked, snapping out of her daze.

"I can take her home," Paul replied.

"Okay Bella. We'll see you Monday?" Ang asked, hugging me.

"See ya Ang," I replied.

"Call me when you get home safely," Jess whispered in my ear. Of course she had no idea about Paul and myself.

After assuring Jessica and Angela that I'd call them both when I got home, we said our goodbyes just as Jake walked up.

"Hey Bells," Jake whispered, staring at Jessica's car disappearing into the night.

"Hey Jake," I replied turning to the restaurant.

I was absolutely famished. After finishing a couple of plates of noodles, rice and chicken. Then a plate of dessert, I sat and watched with wide eyes as Paul and Jake finished off a ninth plate.

"We should go before they kick us out Lahote," Jake chuckled.

I blushed as I realized several people staring at us. Paul and Jake could have probably finished the entire buffet. After paying, we walked outside in silence.

"I should get going. Don't worry, I won't say anything about you two. Mum is the word," Jake whispered as he turned to leave.

"See ya Jake," I replied.

He waved us off before disappearing into the trees.

"Want to share what happened back there," I said, turning to Paul. He knew what I was talking about as he sighed.

"Jake imprinted," he replied. I gasped.


	13. Invited

**Invited**

The next morning I was sitting in Jacob Blacks living room, a steaming cup of tea in my hands. I was here to talk to him and hopefully gain my best friend back. But there were things that needed to be said and we definitely needed to work on them.

"So, you and Paul huh?" he chuckled darkly.

"Yep..." my voice trailed off. "What about you? I know you imprinted last night," I pointed out.

"Yeah, on your friend," he sighed heavily.

"Listen Jake, I'm happy for you. I was honestly hoping that this would happen," I sat my mug on the coffee table and turned to face him. "Jessica is a really great girl. You two are exactly right for each other," I assured him.

"You forget that she has a boyfriend, Bells. Besides how am I supposed to get to know her when she's taken?" He asked.

I sighed before taking his hand in my own. "Her and Mike aren't together anymore, they're going to the dance together as their last fling then they'll just be friends," I confessed.

Jake cocked his head to the side in a lupine way. I never noticed how much like the wolves they really seemed.

"You know, I think I understand why Sam feels threatened by you," Jake smirked.

I felt my brows pull together as I frowned at his comment. I was confused yet I kind of knew it all along. I had a flashback to the dream that made my skin crawl. The look on Sam's face still burned in my mind. I felt the chill run down my spine as goosebumps appeared on my skin.

"Bells?" Jake sounded unsure of what to say to my reaction. Obviously not realizing his mistake right away. "Shit! I didn't mean... He doesn't... SHIT!"

"It's okay Jake. I kinda had a gut feeling," I sighed loudly.

"He just doesn't trust you. He suspects the imprint but isn't sure since Emb, Paul and I are the best at keeping our thoughts to ourselves. But he also thinks there's more to you..." he snorts a the last part before continuing. "Like you're something dangerous Bells. Yeah, right!" He started laughing.

I frowned turning to look out the window. I still haven't told him, but I was scared. How would he handle things. Sam only knew I could heal fast since what happened with Embry at the beach. Sam especially didn't like my friendship with the Cullens but I didn't keep secrets from Paul anymore, we just haven't sat down to hash everything out just yet, besides there were things I just couldn't share yet. My thoughts drifted to the familiar merman on the beach that fateful morning. He had said that we were related and maybe I had family close by. My thoughts were interrupted by Jake clearing his throat. I looked up with a half smile.

"I didn't mean anything by that, Bells. What were you thinking about so hard anyway," he whispered quietly.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it Jake," I replied.

We spent the rest of the day in his garage catching up and talking about nothing particular. Embry and Lauren showed up with lunch and we all just hung out. Lauren was ecstatic about Jake imprinting on Jessica. Jess was such a great girl and Jacob was perfect for her.

Paul had shown up and we had gone for a walk down to third beach where we ravished each other before he drove me home and kissed me good night.

**-*-**

Monday morning was dull. The drama didn't start till lunchtime when Angela walked through the door with tears running down her cheeks. Jessica, Lauren and I immediately jumped up and calmly hauled her to the nearest girls bathroom.

"What happened?" Jessica asked a frown on her face.

"I broke up with Edward," she let out a soft sob.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. I just need to process everything," she sighed before turning her eyes to look at me.

"You haven't told him yet?" I asked. She knew who I meant and what I was trying to ask without the words. I didn't want Edward to hear _everything_ we were talking about.

"No, I can't. He'll think I'm a terrible person. Besides Edward finally realized what I brought up was true. Didn't even waste time either. I saw them in a lip lock as I was leaving Spanish II," she started crying more.

I know she doesn't have feelings for him in that way, but I completely understand what she is feeling. I was definitely going to give him a piece of my mind later. Right after I spoke with Jasper of course. I haven't exactly seen him since the accident and I felt like a shity friend for it. I keep hurting those around me no matter what I choose.

"Oh Ang," I whispered as I leaned in to hug her tightly._ If only she were an imprint,_ I thought sorrowfully.

"No, it's okay you guys. Really, I'm fine. I just thought maybe I meant _something_ to him. But I guess since he found his true ma... other half in Tanya, that I'm just some other girl to him," I breathed a sigh of relief when she caught herself. Didn't want Jess to know too much before Jake told her about the whole imprint.

Avoiding Edward in biology was probably the equivalent of trying to bathe a cat. I wanted to ignore him and pretend that he didn't hurt my best friend. But of course I couldn't hold my tongue.

"What's wrong with you," I demanded taking my seat next to him .

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow. Did I do something to you?" He practically sneered at me.

"You couldn't be a gentleman and wait an appropriate amount of time before you played tonsil hockey with Tanya? Seriously," I snapped.

_That's odd. I shouldn't be this mad about it._ I thought to myself. I blinked in confusion when I felt suddenly calm. Edward visibly stiffened at my over reaction.

"You smell like one of those _dogs,_" he snapped low enough that a human would not hear.

_The mark!_ I thought. **That _mark_ will protect you, child.** I squeaked out loud when my sylph spoke to me. It's been a long time since I heard that familiar voice in my mind.

"Why do you care Eddie?" I bit out.

"You really don't do your research do you," he asked. His stare was hard and steady.

"This is not your business," I snapped.

"It will be when you lose control of yourself," his voice laced with venom.

"What are you talking about," I whispered.

"Let me enlighten you, Isabella. That mark you have there is more than just for show. Did your _mutt_ not tell you? Or was he uninformed, or lacking with information would be my educated guess," he spoke very fast and low as to not draw more attention than we were already recieving.

"It's just a mating mark. It's none of your business," I said through gritted teeth. _How dare he!_

"Oh, Bella. How naive are you?" He hissed.

"Shut up!" I shouted. I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock of my outburst.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan," Mr. Varner asked from his desk.

"No, sir. Sorry, for my out burst it won't happen again," I replied.

I sat fuming, throwing glares at Edward who chuckled every time. _Smug bastard._ I thought.

The end of the day I found myself in detention for finally snapping and screaming at Edward before the bell rang. It was getting dark out when I was finally walking to my truck on the far side of the parking lot. I had just reached the tailgate of my truck when a hot hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I let out a gasp, before calming once I see Paul standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Anything interesting happened today princess," he asked as his smirk grew into a full blown shit eating grin.

"What did you hear?" I asked him.

"I heard you tore into Cullen today," he looked at me with pride.

I rolled my eyes and started towards my driver's side door. Paul grabbed my book bag, halting me and pulled me to his hot body.

"There's something I want to try," he whispered against my ear, nibbling a bit. I let out a gasp, as he removes my book bag and tosses it in the bed of my truck. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I replied breathlessly.

"C'mon baby," he grabbed my hand and led me to the forest.

Once inside the treeline he turned to me and immediately I launched myself at him. The lust coursing through my body violently. If I didn't know any better I'd say it felt like I was absorbing his lust as well as my own.

"This sundress is very sexy on you," he let out between kisses against my skin. "Even better is when I can do this," he whispered as he reached underneath and ripped away my panties.

I let out a gasp as the cool night air reached my soaking wet center. I barely had time to register the sound of a zipper as Paul pressed my body against a tree and entered me. My legs wrapped around his waist. We both groan in pleasure at the sensation of him filling me. I could never tire of this feeling. I felt the bark digging into my back as Paul thrust into me. I felt him nibble at his mark on my neck and I immediately came undone.

"Again," he grunted.

He reached down between our bodies and started to pinch my bundle of nerves. I could feel the heat in my core starting to spread like a wild fire.

"Let go baby," he gasped. "You're close princess," he gritted through teeth.

Finally I let go, screaming out his name in pure ecstacy. Before I know it, he pulls out and I feel him pulsing beneath me. I look up at him and cock my head in a silent question.

"Marking my territory," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and smack his arm playfully before fixing my dress. "For what," I ask.

"To let everyone know who you belong to me. Especially that blonde leech who seems to not understand you're mine," he almost snarled.

"Excuse me. What are you talking about," I snapped.

"Oh please Swan, like you don't know. He's practically in love with you," he replied.

"Are you... are you jealous?" I asked smirking at his reaction. I could see the wolf surface as his eyes flash yellow. I sigh as I roll my eyes. "Of course you are."

"Wolves are very territorial creatures, babe. Of course I get jealous, especially when you're so sweet on him," he grabbed my waist and leaned in to kiss my mark, causing me to shudder.

"Whatever," I sighed, giggling when he growled back.

**-*-**

The next day I swear every Cullen stared at me. Emmett had a permanent smirk plastered to his face, and every time I looked in his direction he winked. At first I was confused by their reaction towards me, of course that was till Emmett opened that big mouth of his.

"So Belly, been on any strolls in the forest lately?" He smirked, my face became aflame.

"I'm not sure what you mean Emmy bear," I tried to play it off.

"You sure? I could've sworn there was one tree in particular..." he was cut off with a hard smack in the back of the head. He turned to see Rosalie with a smug grin on her too beautiful face. "Ow, babe. What was that for," he pouted.

"You know what," she smirked.

"You're being hypocritical Emmett," Alice pointed out.

"Oh my God. I so am not having this conversation with you all," I visibly shuddered.

"It's okay Bella, sometimes we need a quickie after a stressful day," Caleb smirked.

I felt my face burning brightly.

"I think it's quite improper for someone underage to participate in such mature activities. And near a high school at that," Edward threw in his two cents, as usual.

"Oh please Eddie boy, you're not so innocent anymore after hearing the things coming from your room," Emmett chortled.

"Don't call me that," Edward snapped back.

The rest of the day went quickly. Lauren disappeared after lunchtime, a glimpse of a dark grey spotted wolf told me exactly what or should I say whom she was doing. My throat became tight trying to swallow. Unwanted images played in my mind.

After my last class (gym) I exited the locker room and was immediately slammed into the wall. "I know what you think you're doing but it won't work," Edward hissed my face.

"What are you talking about," I replied.

"You think you're mated to that _mutt!_ You're sorely lacking intelligence little mermaid. Alice has seen you become a hybrid of our kind before. You belong to Jasper and flaunting yourself with that _dog,_ just shows how incompetent you really are," he spat.

"You don't know shit," I hissed.

_Oh God! Not now!_ I felt my teeth becoming sharper. _The darkness will consume my soul,_ I silently scream. I tried to focus. **You're simply _evolving_ young one. Do not morph in public!** I felt the ink seeping into my eyes transforming them slowly.

"You really think I'm lying? Ask her yourself," he leered at me.

"Enough!" I heard a familiar voice from across the room.

"You know I'm right Jazz," Edward said not taking his eyes off mine.

"I know you're wrong Edward. I know who my mate is," Jasper spoke in an evenly calm voice.

"That's impossible!" Edward snapped with disgust.

"It's not. I know how it looks to anyone outside, but I'm dealing with it on my own. When she needs to know I'll find her," Jasper replied.

"But she's a whore," Edward spat.

"Among those who are around her, yes. But even you know that will change when we finally meet for the first time," Jasper was slowly closing on us.

"Let me go," I pleaded.

I watched a parade of emotions dance across Edward's stone face before he finally let me go. He glowered down at me with his nostrils flared. I bent over trying to keep the siren at bay. I wanted to chew him apart. I wanted to kill him. I gasped out loud at such a thought. I have never been such a violent creature.

"Seems you're already getting the traits of your precious _mutt_," Edward said with a malicious smirk.

"It seems you're right leech," Paul's voice boomed.

I leaned over just enough to see Paul flanked by Embry and Jacob. The sight of Paul was enough to calm the darkness within.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled brightly at me.

"Nice of you to finally join me," I returned his smile with a wink.

"I think Edward just needs to hunt," Jasper flitted to Edwards side grabbing him tightly by the shoulder.

His sudden movement caused the three wolves by th door to growl and snarl. Their eyes aglow with the wolf within. Each one wearing a mask of anger and disgust.

"Leave," Paul spat, spittle flying from his mouth.

In the blink of an eye Jasper and Edward both were gone. I turned to look at Paul, his gaze slowly turning to my own. I watched as he visibly relaxes when our eyes meet.

"You really know how to make an entrance," I smiled.

"You obviously don't know how to make an exit," he winked with his signature smirk that made my knees go weak.

We walked up to each other. He held me close and sniffed my hair.

"I really want to bend you over my knee and spank that ass of yours. You could have gotten yourself hurt," he whispered against his mark. I shuddered slightly when his lips touched my skin. We were interrupted by a throat clearing, looking behind Paul I could see Jake and Embry looking everywhere but at us. I giggled at their discomfort.

"Why don't we meet at our spot tonight," Paul whispered, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Our spot?" I replied.

"Well technically we have three spots but how about my favorite," he winked.

"We do?" I blinked

"The first place we met, the beach. The place I imprinted on you, your balcony. And the place we shared our secrets, the river," he whispered.

I took notice how he didn't say anything about my tail. I was thankful for that.

That night after Charlie was fast asleep I made my way to the river. Paul stood in the middle of the river, hands floating at his sides. The full moon above cast an ethereal light over his dark silky muscles. The sight was something out of a story book.

"Are you going to join me or just drool over my impeccable good looks," he turned his head just enough for me to see that signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I slipped the dress I was wearing over my half naked body. I walked into the water until I was almost pressed up against his. Gingerly I wrapped my arms around his bare chest and hugged myself to him tightly from behind him. He reached up and intertwined our left hands and brought them up to his lips. I sighed at the feeling of those soft lips against my hand. I took a deep breath clearing my mind and let my tail morph out. Paul turned around and stepped into the deeper waters pulling me closer nuzzling my neck.

"You smell a bit sweeter when you're in this form. I like it," he whispered quietly licking my pulse point.

"You always smell delicious to me," I let out breathlessly.

"Mmm," he hummed softly.

"I think I like having legs though," I gasped as he nipped his mark.

"Oh yeah?" I could feel his smirk against my neck as he left a few open mouth kisses.

"Uh huh," was all I could say.

"I think I like you having legs too baby," he cupped my naked breast and needed them gently.

"Why is that," I replied in a whisper.

"How about I show you," he said pulling back to look at me.

I took a deep breath and let my tail separate into legs. He carried me out of the water and laid me down on a blanket I didn't even notice was there, and made sweet love to me.

"I love you Isabella," he whispered against my ear.

"I love you too Paul," I replied.

I found myself leaning back against Paul's hard body looking up at the sky afterwards. Paul had asked to make us official. He was finishing his senior year at La Push high and I was finishing my junior year at Forks high. There was still time before the summer, but he wanted everyone to know I was his girl. Well expect for his Alpha, who I know had his suspicions but stayed out of it since it kept Paul calm.

Paul expressed his dislike of my friendship with the Cullens, but let up when I showed him the extent of my power. Though vampires don't need to breathe, I had quickly learned to use water to my advantage.

He made love to me in the moonlight one last time before walking me home and kissing me good night. I fell asleep quickly, finally happy with everything in my life.

The rest of the week was quiet. Friday after school I walked out into the parking lot to find Alice and Caleb waiting for me by my truck.

"Bella," Alice squealed.

"Alice," I replied with a smile.

"Since you're not going to the dance tomorrow night, I was wondering if you would like to join my family in a game of baseball. Don't worry we'll be dry where we're going," she was beaming brightly and jumping with excitement.

"Hmmm. What if I brought some friends to join us," I asked.

"Aw Bella. Now I can't see anything," she pouted.

"I take that as a yes," I winked.

"Of course silly," she jumped with glea before reaching up and kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes at her overenthusiastic reaction.

"Okay then. We'll meet at your place," I replied.

"Yes," she squealed again.

We said our goodbyes and I drove home. The house was quiet and dark. Charlie was still at the station. I headed inside and started on dinner. As I was taking the lasagna out of the oven Charlie walked through the door.

"Smells good Bell," he said walking into the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively.

"Hey dad. How was work," I asked him as he walked over to the fridge and removed a beer to drink.

"Another animal attack reported. Gonna have an early start in the morning," he let out a sigh of resignation at what he revealed. I knew he didn't like the idea of a wild animal on the loose running rampage through town.

"Be safe dad," I said quietly.

"Always am," he replied.

After dinner I cleaned up, bidding Charlie good night I head upstairs to my room. I send a text to Paul to come over after his patrol.

**Wanna come over after your patrol?**

**I'll keep the door unlocked, just**

**come on in ok **

I knew he wasn't going to reply right away but I hoped he checked his phone before he went to bed. A few hours later the house was enclosed with silence except for the soft sound of Charlie's snoring. A light thump sounded on my balcony, and Paul walked right on in. His disheveled hair and that devilish smirk greeted me when he looked up into my eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." I felt the butterflies fluttering in my stomach when he called me that.

"Hey you," I replied blushing.

"So... What's up baby?" I crossed my fingers behind my back sending a silent prayer that he'd say yes to what I wanted.

"Well... I was wondering," I started, a blush creeping up my neck. " Alice said there's going to be a thunderstorm tomorrow night and wanted to know if we would like to join the Cullens in a game of baseball," I asked with pleading eyes.

Paul looked at me with a serious expression thinking over his answer. I watched many emotions dance across his face till finally he smirked.

"Can Jacob and Embry come?" He asked.

"Of course. I was hoping you would invite them," I replied sheepishly.

"What about Jared?"

I thought about it for a moment. I know he and Paul were best friends and since they both phased they became closer. Of course I didn't like how their prestigious Alpha had ordered them to cut ties with their other friends, but I had no sway. Especially since I didn't want the Alpha to know what I was.

"Is he able to keep me out of his thoughts?" I asked.

"He's the beta, babe. It comes with the job," he smirked.

"Sure, just make him swear not to tell Sam. If you have to, say Jazz invited you himself," I sighed exasperated.

It had been a long week and I was exceptionally tired. I didn't want him to leave just yet, so I asked him to stay the night. After giving in to my request, he hoped in the shower to wash away the dirt and grime from patrol.

We laid together in a comfortable silence as we spooned. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, nuzzling my neck. I could get used to this. I found myself fantasizing about a future where Paul and I had children living together happily in La Push. It was everything I wanted but I had a long road ahead before that all actually could happen. I wanted the whole white picket fence thing with the love of my life. I thought back to how stubborn we both were in the beginning. Only putting off the inevitable. We were meant to be together and for that I was thankful. I thought back to the night we marked each other. I had read in my grandmother's journal that when we mark our mate that they can't have children with no other than the marked mate.

I was happy and for that I was grateful. Everything was going so well for once in my life. I turned and kissed a sleeping Paul before snuggling deeper, falling into dreams of a family I didn't even have yet, a smile gracing my lips. Tomorrow should definitely be fun.

But first I was going to tell Jacob _everything_.


	14. Play Ball

**Play Ball**

Saturday morning was quiet. I listened for Charlie to see if I could hear him in the house.

"He left before dawn," Paul's voice rang behind me.

I started a bit before turning to look at his glorious face. His eyes were still closed but he still had a smirk on those delectable lips. He opened an eye to peek at me, it only caused me to blush. His smirk spreading out into a wide smile as he hugs me tightly.

"I'm just glad you're here right now," I said sheepishly.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my head. "I'm not going anywhere princess," he whispered.

"Good," I replied.

I felt a slight quake coming from Paul's body as he chuckled deeply. "Did you have anything planned for this morning," he whispered against the shell of my ear.

I shuddered with pleasure as he grazed his teeth slowly down the length of my neck. I felt the goosebumps rising in the wake of the trail he left. I rolled over onto my back to see his face better. He was so handsome and looking at him now made me wonder how I was able to fight my real feelings for him.

"Just seeing Jake before the game tonight," I whispered.

I completely understood why he disliked Jacob so much, but I was honest and upfront about everything. It was the least I could do for the pain I caused.

"You've got time then," he replied his lips pressing kisses against my neck.

Apart of me wanted to protest but a bigger part just wanted to give in. It was easier that way. Everything had become so easy since I accepted the imprint and given everything I had to someone I knew I would love for the rest of my life. I don't know how but I knew I wouldn't be able to deny him anything. Trust the bond young one. My own personal sylph always so wise. It was just a few weeks ago that I wanted to erase him from my head and then Embry Call phasing too close. I never thought about how it had affected him to see his imprint so hurt and not wanting his comfort. At the time I was so confused and so many emotions were flooding through me.

It was spring break and knowing there was merfolk nearby made me curious. I could take a couple of days and find out what i needed to know. I needed to know that I was going to be okay and that there was hope yet. I didn't want to be consumed by the darkness I could feel lingering deep within my soul. I wasn't afraid to admit how scared I was about it.

"Hey," Paul's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Where'd you go just now," his voice was filled with concern.

"Paul, do you think I'm bad," I asked.

He smirked at me, "I guess you can be when you want to be, baby."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm being serious, Paul."

He chuckled before turning serious again. "Listen Princess, you have the purest heart I know. So, no. I know you're not bad."

I gave him a small smile before reaching up to kiss him. He pulled back pressing his forehead to mine, his brow furrowed.

"What brought that on beautiful," he asked.

"I don't know. I think the reason I keep losing control is because I'm being consumed by a darkness. It's when a mermaid becomes something else. Something dark and dangerous, I'm just scared that it'll happen," I confessed.

"Hey, listen to me. You're not going to be like that. Okay, you're not. Sure you have some moments but you forget that you're still human too. You're allowed to make mistakes," his voice was stern and even. He was so sure of what he was saying, was true.

"Are you always so sure of yourself," I asked sheepishly with a small smile.

"I'm just sure about you," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

In that one moment I knew that we'd be okay. He believes in me and that to me is enough. I already know that he loves me unconditionally because the feelings are mutual. I could barely make a conscious thought without him popping up in my head.

"Ever so confident," I mumbled against his lips, a smile forming on my face.

"You got that right babe," he smirked.

After a very satisfying love making and shower, I make a hearty breakfast for Paul and myself before heading out to La Push.

"You really should consider getting a better vehicle Princess," Paul said as he played with the dials of the radio.

"Hey, don't hate the truck," I chided.

"I was just trying to put your best interest at heart Princess," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure," I smirked.

We were pulling up outside Jake's place when we saw Quil stomping off. He looked angry and I couldn't blame him. Jake and Embry were both avoiding him. I never understood why they couldn't tell him since his family was on the council or whatever.

"He's got a week tops with that attitude," Paul said looking worried. I just nodded.

"Should I meet you at your place," I asked.

He looked at me with a perplexed expression. Then it dawned on me, I've never been to his place.

"That'd be great," he replied, then he gave me directions and hopped out.

I slowly made my way to Jacob's front door. It was odd, the last time I was here we were an item. I knocked hoping that he wouldn't be home so I could delay the inevitable. Maybe I should have told him at the river behind my dad's house. That would have been better, somewhere familiar and comfortable. Somewhere I could escape easily. I let out a sigh heading back to the truck for a piece of paper to write out a note for Billy. I doubt Jake would get my text if he was on patrol.

After leaving the note taped to the door I made my way to the beach. It was an overcast day so no sunlight. I perched myself on the bleached driftwood log that Jacob and I usually share. It was sorta our spot. We would hang out here during my previous visits. We had both carved our names in it. I was busy tracing the outline of my own name when I heard light foot falls on the stones of the beach. I looked up and smiled as my reinstated best friend made his way towards me with a sunny smile on his face. It was my smile and it made me feel as if everything was okay and normal sometimes.

"Hey Bells," he greeted plopping down next to me.

"Hey Jake," I replied with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk about," he wondered, looking at me curiously.

I was beyond nervous about this, but he's my best friend and I could trust him with my life. I took a deep breath steadying myself and looked up at him with searching eyes.

"What do you know about mermaids," I asked casually.

He looked at me oddly for a moment before getting a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm. Not very much other than that movie we watched all the time, what was it," he teased.

"Hey, that was my favorite movie okay. It's called The Little Mermaid," I replied grinning like a cheshire cat.

"I know. I'm only teasing. Why'd you ask," he asked.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I'm a mermaid," I asked looking at him with a serious expression. This was vital, I needed to gauge his reaction to the thought that there was more than just shapeshifters and vampires. A lot more.

He sat with a thoughtful look on his face for a few beats before letting out a loud sigh. "Is this what you've been hiding from me? All this time? The running away from me when things got too much? Avoiding me after our first fight? Then when you got hurt? Is that how you really were able to heal," he threw questions at me too fast to get a word in.

"Jake, it wasn't easy to hide from you. I did it to protect you from this world. I'm only just now getting more control over everything. It's not everyday someone just walks up to you claiming they're a mermaid, or a werewolf. I was scared okay," I felt tears smarting my eyes.

Jake sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Bells, you can trust me okay. You're one of my best friends," he said sniffing my hair. He pulled back with a scrunched up look. "You smell like Paul," he said, fake gaging.

I giggled at that. "Thanks Jake. And I take that as a compliment thank you very much."

"So, a mermaid huh," he replied. "Do I ever get to see you in your fishiness," he asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm sure. I don't see why not," I smiled.

"What about now," he said hopping off the log with excitement.

"It's too bright out. I don't want to be seen. How about tomorrow night," I suggested.

"Deal. Does Paul have to be there," he asked.

"I would like him to be there, yes. If you don't like it we can reschedule," I replied with a little bitterness.

Jake held his hands up as if in surrender and paced back a step. "Alright. I got it. Tomorrow night it is," he replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes hopping off the log. "What do you have planned before the game tonight," I asked.

"Yeah about that. I think you're crazy for being friends with them. But I'll try to make it," he replied sheepishly.

Huh, what is he up to?

"What you got a hot date or something," I teased.

He smirked at me. "That's it. You're in for it," he chuckled before trying to catch me.

I took off in a sprint, avoiding the water. When Jake finally caught up to me we were both laughing so hard.

"My turn," I giggled turning to run after Jake.

He ran down the beach laughing carefree. It was when he ran into the water that I stopped. I was still afraid of what happened last time I was on the beach. I still didn't trust it.

"Bells? What's wrong," Jake asked with concern.

"Nothing Jake. Just don't want to ruin my shoes," I lied smoothly.

"Seriously? Since when do you care about materialistic crap," he chuckled.

"These are my favorite sneakers," I fake pouted. They really were my favorite. I love how they hug my feet and aren't so bulky.

"Whatever you say Bells," he replied with a smile. "So whose all going to this game," he asked, his face becoming serious.

"The Cullens, Embry, Paul and Myself. Paul's asking Jared now, and Embry already agreed. Lauren isn't allowed to know, so the cover is he's got patrol," I explained.

"Ah I see. I think I have patrol after my date with Jessica," he blushed.

"I knew it! Finally! How'd you ask her out? Tell me everything," I gushed.

"I asked her out when Embry and I went out to eat at the diner yesterday," he said with a huge grin. I was happy for him.

"That's great Jake," I smiled.

"So I guess you're heading over to Paul's. I've got some cash jobs to do for the date," he smirked.

I scoffed at him. "Am I really that predictable," I chuckled.

"Only sometimes Bells," he replied with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to head over there now," I replied sheepishly.

"Sounds good," he smiled.

He walked me back to his place before heading off to his first job. Paul was waiting patiently for me on the porch. Jared was just leaving when I hopped out of the truck. Paul swung me around peppering me with kisses, I giggled.

"What has you so excited," I wondered.

"I sort of told Jared about us. And... Itoldhimyou'reamermaid," he rushed out the last bit. I frowned.

"I didn't catch that last part," I said sheepishly.

"I kinda told him you're a mermaid," he whispered.

I wasn't surprised since Jared was his best friend and he obviously didn't like keeping secrets from him. What hurt was knowing he keeps things from me. And I'm his imprint, his soulmate. Someone he's going to live the rest of his life with. I totally understand that they've been best friends since they were in diapers, before he left, and then came back. They still stayed strong while he lived in Tacoma. I was still new in his life, but it still bothered me some.

"And how did he take it," I asked.

"He thought I was joking at first but when he realized I wasn't, he took it pretty well," he said hugging me closer.

"Oh. Okay then," I replied.

"Hey, is everything okay? How did Jake take everything," he asked quietly.

"He took it great actually," I smiled remembering Jake's reaction. "So this is your home sweet home," I said looking at the house before me.

It was a log cabin with a stone built front. It was so manly, it definitely screamed "Paul". There was a car covered with a tarp. I was curious.

"The last thing my father left me before he took off on my mom and I," he said turning towards the front door.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

Paul took a deep breath looking down before answering my question. "Cancer," his answer was clipped and monotone. His eyes were suddenly lifeless and he looked so far away.

"I shouldn't have pried. I'm so sorry..." I whispered unable to find the right words.

"No, it's okay. You need to know, besides we are soulmates after all," he smiled a weak smile down at me as we made our way through the front door.

The small cabin was surprisingly clean and though sparsely furnished it was still stylish. He had a couple of deep brown leather couches and a matching recliner in the corner. Above the small fireplace mounted on the wall was a flat screen television. In the center of the room was a round glass coffee table. An empty bookcase was shoved in the corner.

The kitchen was straight ahead. I made my way through the living room, a hallway was off to the left of the kitchen. It was small and quaint, but modern, and functional. the countertops were a light brown granite that complemented the beautiful mahogany cabinets. A coffee maker and a couple of canisters were the only things out on the counters. The microwave was mounted above the stove and I was surprised to see that he had a dishwasher, though it wasn't a full size. To the left was a round table with four chairs. In the middle was a neat stack of napkins.

I turned to smile at Paul. He was watching me closely, trying to gauge my reaction to his home. He gave me a tour of the three bedrooms. His room had only a bed and a dresser. The other two bedrooms were nearly empty as well. The had a couple of nightstands and a futon in each.

"The last bedroom was built on," he said as we made our way to the living room. "Sam, Jared, and I built it together."

"You have a beautiful home," I said smiling up at his beautiful face.

I didn't ask him anymore questions about his parents or his past. We sat in silence for a while until it was time to head over to the Cullens.

Paul and I sat in the cab of my truck as Jared and Embry sat in the bed of the truck. The drive was quite and we arrived in timely manner. As the guys were heading inside I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was surprised to see Edward Cullen standing with his hands in his pockets.

"May I have a word with you Bella," he asked politely.

I heard Paul let out a low growl. I raised my hand to his bicep and smiled before turning back towards Edward.

"Of course," I smiled.

He led the way to a small clearing off the side of the Cullen mansion. Finally he turned and looked at me. His expression was unreadable.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior of late. It's not my business on how you go about your life. I do hope that we can be friends," he looked so bashful.

"Thank you for your apology, Edward. I would like to be your friend," I smiled.

He smiled a large crooked grin and reached out to hug me. I returned the hug gingerly and then we headed back to the house. Paul was waiting patiently for me on the top step of the porch. He pulled me into a tight hug when I finally reached him, inhaling my scent.

"Ready to play ball?" I smiled at his obvious enthusiasm to play baseball with a bunch of vampires.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grinned at him.

We made our way to the Cullens garage to gear up.

"We'll be running to the field by foot, is that going to be an issue with any of you," Carlisle spoke to in our direction.

"No, we got this," Jared exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

"Alright," Carlisle said.

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the forest. Hidden under a bush was a backpack, he gently strapped the bag to my back.

"It's our gear," he smirked when I looked up at him with curiosity.

"Of course," I said, returning the smile.

Paul smirked as he let his cutoffs fall to his ankles. He wrapped them in the cord and secured them to his right ankle before shifting into his enormous silver grey wolf.

I carefully climb up and nestle between his shoulder blades. He let's out a small "yelp", before trotting in the direction of the field. I know I don't need to be carried but there was just something about getting to ride on the back of my wolf.

We weren't even a quarter of the way there when I jumped off giggling. "Race ya," I smiled before taking off.

I could hear him gaining on me since I got a head start on him. It was so exhilarating. In a few short minutes we made it to the clearing, him breaking through the trees first. The Cullens were already geared up and Jasper and Rose were playing 'hand over hand' to see who got the pitch first. Alice was practicing her fast ball, and everytime it landed in Emmett's hand, the sound resonated like thunder. It was at that moment that I understood why they could only play during such a storm. It wasn't exactly said outloud but I knew that was definitely a factor in this situation. The way they all moved so gracefully was so enchanting.

"Belly Bean," Emmett shouted as he ran over. He scooped me up into a tight bear hug, spinning me around. I let out a giggle. "Are you ready to play ball, Bella? Or will you be sitting this one out," he asked me with a huge grin.

"I have wicked swing," I winked.

"Sweet," Emmett grinned.

Paul, Embry, and Jared, and I split up and made our way to our position. The Cullens were already in teams and with four of us, we choose our teams. Jared and I, teamed with Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Caleb. Esme volunteered to be the umpire, she likes to keep the rest of the Cullens honest. Edward, Emmett, Paul, and Embry took to the outfield. Alice twirled the ball in her fingers waiting for everyone to take their position.

Jasper was up to bat first.

I watched his stance as he held the bat at angle away from his body. To the human eye, the ball would have been hard to miss, but the thunderous impact it made with the aluminum bat, cracked through the sky as the ball went soaring at record speeds.

I watched as Jasper sped through the bases. Edward was no where in sight.

"That's gotta be a homerun, right?" I asked in Esme's direction.

"Hmmm, Edward is very fast," she replied looking off in the distance, with a perplexed expression.

I followed her line of sight and sure enough, Edward caught the ball before it could land.

"Strike," Esme said.

Rosalie sashayed up to the plate and twirled the bat in her dominant hand. Alice smirked and with grace sent the ball flying in Rosalie's direction. With a thunderous crack she sent the ball hurling to the outfield at high speed. Without even a second thought she was off to the first base. Emmett chased after the ball, crashing into Paul before colliding into Edward catching the ball. The three boys got up with laughter.

"Strike," Paul shouted with a smirk.

Rosalie sent him a death glare.

"Nice kitty," Carlisle whispered leading her away from the boys cracking up with laughter.

Finally I stepped up to the plate. It was freeing to be myself around the Cullens and most of the pack. Alice smiled at me before gracefully sending the ball towards me. I summoned all my strength and hit the ball sending it far into the forest. I was sprinting to the first base when Alice gasped.

"Stop," she shouted. "They were leaving, but then they heard us playing." Everyone froze in record time, turning to face her.

Edwards expression turned to concern as his eyes met mine. "The pack needs to hide," Esme said, worry etched in her features. We all converged towards the home base.

"Let your hair down," Edward said handing me a hat to mask my scent.

"Like that'll help, I can smell her from across the field," Rosalie leered.

"We won't be far beautiful," Paul whispered, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I was stunned silent, unaware of what was coming. Who was leaving? Who heard us playing?

"What's going on," I asked.

"Just stay here and don't say anything, okay darlin'," Jasper whispered.

The Cullens closed in around me and turned to face the forest where the new comers must've been predicted to enter from. I waited impatiently until I coul hear their footsteps very faintly on the damp ground. A moment more and they appeared across the field. At first I thought it was deja'vu, until realization hit.

I let out a gasp as I recognized the three intruders from my nightmares.


	15. Hide & Seek

**Hide Seek**

I stood stock still as the three figures that have been haunting my nightmares stood before me.

"Don't move Darlin'," Jasper whispered as quietly as he could.

I swallowed thickly before turning my attention back to the trio coming towards us. It was uncanny how they were exactly as I remembered them in my nightmare.

It took another moment before I realized that the red haired woman was in another dream. She was angry with me and I didn't know why. Of course at the moment she knew nothing about me.

The man with the darker skin and long dreadlocks, stood in the center of the trio. He was obviously their leader. His fashion style was of another time, clearly older than the others as well I think. He wore a marigold overcoat, with an old fashioned neckerchief. His pants hugged his slender legs. They were torn at the seems, and a bit tattered, and definitely had seen better days. He held up the baseball with a smirk, before tossing it at an inhuman speed towards Carlisle. He caught it with a loud crack and smiled at the man in the center.

"We were just leaving, but then we heard you playing. I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." He said, gesturing towards the other two.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family. Your hunting habits have caused us a bit of an issue, " Carlisle said.

"My apologies, we didn't realize that the territory had already been claimed," he said in a curious tone.

"Yes, we maintaina permanent residence near by, just outside of town," Carlisle replied.

"Really," Laurent was surprised by this.

"Why don't you join us and we can talk there," Carlisle said.

"Do you mind if we play," Laurent asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, well we were just finishing up," Carlisle spoke with a smile.

"C'mon, it's just one game," he insists.

Carlisle looked around as if he were thinking this through. "Alright. One game won't hurt. Some of us were just leaving, you can take their place. You can bat first, " he smiled, tossing the ball back.

Victoria caught the ball with a salacious smile. "I'm the one with a wicked curve ball," she smirked.

"I think we can handle that," Jasper said with a thick southern drawl.

I turned to see James staring at our group before his eyes landed on me. I shuffled a bit uneasy under his penetrative stare. His eyes turned hard as he squinted at me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. He finally turned to join his coven in the outfield, when he suddenly stopped as the wind shift direction. I felt my blood run cold in an instant, when I realized that the wind shift in his direction, blowing my hair towards him. He tilted his head up and sniffed appreciatively before turning to lean forward in a hunting crouch towards me.

"You brought a snack," he growled at Jasper and Edward who were suddenly crouched in a protective stance in front of me.

In a matter of seconds the rest of the Cullens joined us, crouching in the same way as Jasper and Edward. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as the Cullens let out feral growls and hissing noises at the trio that now crouched together.

"We don't want any problems," Laurent spoke in a calm tone. "James," he chided towards the blonde man.

James quickly stood up with a glare in my direction. Victoria wrapped her arm around him before they turned to leave.

"My apologies. We'll be going now," Laurent said with a bow before disappearing in the same place the other two did.

My feet were frozen on the spot. I couldn't move. I felt hot arms wrap around me before I finally collapsed to the ground.

"He won't lay a finger on you princess," Paul promised.

I wanted to believe him, I truly did, but I knew already that he was wrong. He gently pulled me up to my feet.

"So now what," Jared asked.

"We get Bella out of here," Edward hissed.

"What do you mean 'get Bella out of here'? Like take her away or hide her?" Paul asked in a panic.

"What did you hear in his mind son," Carlisle asked.

"He wants her," Edward hissed.

Everyone started talking at once, and I turned to walk towards the Jeep. The only one who noticed was Jasper.

"Hold on darlin', I'll walk with you," he said.

We walked towards the Jeep leaving everyone else to argue. We didn't reach the tree line before I felt hot arms lift me up and nestle me atop Paul's wolf. I could tell he was worried as he sped through the forest. Once at the Jeep, Jasper assisted me into the backseat. I quickly buckled and turned towards Paul in the passenger's seat. Edward was in the driver's seat and Jasper and Emmett climbed in on either side of me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

No answer. I tried again.

"Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on," I asked a bit harsher.

"It's a game to him Bella," Edward said, not taking his eyes off the path back to the road.

"What do you mean by that," I asked, my voice small.

"It means it's his obsession. He's never going to stop till he has you," he replied.

Paul and Jasper, growled at this bit of information. Finally I could see the road up ahead through a small clearing in the trees.

"What do we do, how do we stop him," I asked.

"We'll have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn all of the pieces," Edward replied through gritted teeth.

Once at the road, Edward turned the vehicle away from town and began speeding, heading out of Forks area.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. No answer again. I cleared my throat and tried once more. "Where are you taking me?"

This time Paul spoke.

"We're taking you somewhere safe," he said with a low growl.

"No," I replied.

"Don't argue Isabella," Paul chided.

"No, you can't!" I shouted back.

"Shh. It's going to be okay darlin'," Jasper whispered.

"What about Charlie? What if they hurt him?" I asked in a panic.

"He'll be fine," Edward replied.

"No, you have to take me back," I demanded. "We can ask the Denali's for help," I said.

Edward growled at the mention of his mates coven. "No!" He snapped at me, Paul growled at Edward.

"Then take me back! We can come up with a plan on the way," I suggested.

Edward jerked the car into park on the side of the road.

"What do you suggest then," he asked.

"I'll pack my bags, and tell Charlie I need my space. I could hide in Seattle or somewhere else while everything gets taken care of," I offered.

"I think she's on to something Edward," Emmett spoke for the first time.

Edward sat for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! But we leave tonight," he said with a harsh tone.

"Fine!" I replied.

Edward turned the car back towards town and began speeding back to Charlie's house. Once parked outside we all scattered out of the car. Paul walked me to the door. I waited for everyone else to hide in the trees and Edward to drive down the road at a safe distance. An idea suddenly came to mind causing my heart to jump with sorrow at the very thought of hurting Paul, or my father, but I knew it had to happen. Paul gave me a curious look feeling my emotions before I reached in for a tight hug.

"What is it princess," he asked.

I reached up and caressed his cheek, before kissing his lips.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he replied with a worried expression.

"Then whatever happens, know I love you," I whispered reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

I grabbed the door nob and took a deep breath. I slammed the door open and stomped inside. "Go away Paul," I shouted as I headed towards the stairs. I slammed the door shut only for Paul to catch it.

I felt my heart lurch at the confused expression on his face, before the glimmer of realization flickered in his eyes.

"Bella please," he pleaded with me. "Can we just talk about this?" He asked.

I could hear Charlie's footsteps as I replied loudly, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Whoa, kids. Bella? Is everything okay?" Charlie asked with concern.

"Everything's fine chief," Paul replied.

Charlie raised a hand to quiet him.

"Actually, Paul was just leaving," I snapped in his direction.

Charlie raised his brow and looked between the two of us, before raising his hands in a calming gesture.

"Alright, do one of you want to explain to me what is going on?" He asked, looking pointedly in my direction.

I huffed and turned to stomp dramatically up the steps and slammed my door shut. Jasper was already in my room packing a suitcase for me when I heard Charlie follow behind me.

"You stay put," he said to Paul.

"I'll be downstairs darlin'," Jasper whispered before slipping out the window.

"Bells?" Charlie called through the door, knocking lightly.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied as I swung open the door and headed past him for the linen closet for an extra towel and a toiletry bag.

"Bells wait. Where the hell are you going?" He asked exasperated.

"I just need to get out of here. I need some time alone," I replied as I quickly packed my toiletries into my suitcase.

"Did he break up with you?" He asked curiously.

"No, I broke up with him," I corrected him. I felt a slight twinge of pain course through me at my own words.

"I thoughtyou liked him?" He asked.

"I do. And that's why I need to get away," I replied.

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"Just out of town for a few days. Maybe Seattle or somewhere else," I replied.

"C'mon Bells. Just don't go. You can sleep on it. We can do more stuff together," he pleaded after I secured my suitcase.

"Like what. Eat steak at the diner every other day? Watch baseball games on the flat screen? Dad that's you. That's not me," I replied. The guilt was thick in my voice as I spoke my next words. "Look, if I don't get out now I'm just gonna be stuck here forever with no real future."

I pushed my way past him as he stood frozen in place, as the exact same words my mother spoke to him, sunk in. I could see the moment his heart broke. I felt awful. I wasn't surprised to see that Paul was no longer downstairs as I made my way to my truck. I tossed my bag into the bed and hopped in. The truck roared to life as I pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

I was halfway to the Cullens, when a loud thump sounded from the bed of my truck, causing me to jump. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I was afraid to stop the car or even look behind me.

"Everything's fine darlin'. It's just me," the sound of Jasper's voice was like an antidote to my panic.

"I thought you were..." I began.

"I know darlin'," he interrupted. "Let me drive," he said reaching through the door and sliding into the driver's seat as the truck continued down the road.

Another loud thump caused me to scream.

"Don't worry, it's just Emmett. Edward and your wolf are in the woods running alongside us," he said.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to the Cullen house. I wasn't surprised to see the rest of the wolves standing in the front yard.

"Don't worry, your father already forgives you," Edward said, patting my back as he headed inside.

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag," Sam said gruffly.

"Actually it's been out of the bag," I replied, looking at Paul pointedly.

"Wanna tell me what she means by that," Sam asked Paul.

"She's my imprint," Paul whispered looking down at the ground, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"That explains everything," Billy called from his wheelchair on the porch. "Why don't we discuss this inside," he said as he's wheeled into the house by Emmett. Rosalie gave me a glare before following behind them.

"Remind me again why we have to meet _here_," Jared complained, scrunching his nose up. "It reeks of blood suckers."

"That's because it's their crypt idiot," Embry grinned walking towards the steps.

Jared rolled his eyes at that, "har har."

Everyone gathered in the living room, and then it was pandemonium. Everyone began talking at once. Battle plans were put out, places I could hide were suggested and then their was the idea of asking for help from the Denali's. Hiding me there was a popular thing being thrown around the table.

"No," Edward replied. "I will not involve my mate in anyway."

"Son, they could be of great help," Carlisle said.

"Tanya is my mate. I said 'no' and I meant it," he growled.

"I have an idea," I said in a small voice.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it Bella," Esme asked with a motherly smile on her face.

"I could be the bait," I shrugged.

"Absolutely not," Paul and Jasper said in unison.

They glared at each other for a split second before turning back to me.

"I can't lose you princess," Paul said wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Then can we please talk one at a time before I explode?" I sighed.

Right then the door bell rang causing everyone to growl and hiss. Emmett made his way to the door followed by Carlisle and Edward.

"What do you want," Edward spat.

"I come in peace," Laurent said holding his hands up in surrender. "I came to warn you, about James," he said with a serious tone.

"Why?" I asked. I could feel the fear radiating off him.

"He's absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like it in my three hundred years," he confessed.

"What do you mean by that," Carlisle asked.

"He's a tracker. And the girl, Victoria... don't underestimate her," he warned.

"Why are you telling us this," Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I just want to live in peace. Perhaps try your lifestyle," he smirked.

"Theres another coven up north in Alaska. They're the Denali's," Alice chimed in.

Edward looked at her with curiosity before a small smile spread over his face.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll find it quite welcoming," Edward said patting his back.

"Yes, well I must be going now," he said looking at Edward with a strange expression.

"My family wishes you safe traveling," Carlisle said.

Laurent bowed his head before taking off in a full on sprint. I watched as he disappeared.

"Why does he get to go to Denali," I asked.

"It seems he will find a mate in Irina," Alice smiled wrapping her arm around Calebs.

I blinked at hearing this information.

"Can you see what the tracker will choose," I asked.

"I can only see his path while he's on it. Once the path changes, the vision changes," she replied.

_Huh!_ I thought.

"Bella," she said in a sing song voice.

"Not now Alice," I said.

She smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Of course," she sang.

"What was that about," Paul asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Nothing you need to worry about till after everything blows over," I smiled.

"So what's the plan," Jared interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"We should take Bella someplace sunny," Carlisle said. "He won't want to be exposed to the sun."

"What about San Francisco," I asked.

"How about Santa Cruz," Edward offered.

"No someplace less crowded," Alice said.

"What about Crescent City," Caleb suggested.

Alice got that familiar far off look before replying, "it's perfect."

"No... the bigger the crowd the better," Rosalie spoke.

"And why's that Barbie," Jacob finally spoke.

"The bigger the crowd the less likely he'll be to come out in hiding. So she doesn't really need to leave the state. We could hide her in Seattle at the Hilton or something. Besides I don't really see why I have to do anything for the human," she replied. Her tone was serious as it turned to one of sarcasm.

"Rose," Esme chastised.

"Rose, Bella is like family. We take care of family," Carlisle said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"So, what is she to me," she snapped.

"Babe, c'mon Bells is like a little sister to us," Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes before stomping off. I felt uncomfortable standing there after that.

"Don't worry about her," Emmett smiled at me.

"Jasper and I can take her to Seattle," Alice volunteered.

"Right... Esme, Rose? You two take Bella and switch clothes," Carlisle said.

"Wait, why," I asked.

"It'll help throw off your scent," Edward replied.

"Ah," I replied.

Esme scooped me up and cradled me to her chest and we disappeared into a dark room. I closed my eyes and let my mermaid sight take over to see better. No one spoke as we all quickly rushed changing clothes. I wore Esme's pants rolled up. Rosalie was impatient and helped me dress in her top and jacket. Their clothes were cold, as if taken off a mannequin. I was used to being around their cold temperatures as Jasper was one of my best friends.

"Sorry Bella," Esme said with a sad smile.

After getting dressed we all gathered together in the living room.

"We'll set up a small perimeter around the Reservation just in case," Sam began.

"We want Bella safe just as much as your family does," Billy said to Carlisle.

"Of course," Carlisle replied.

I watched as Sam and the majority of the pack followed with the exception of Paul, Embry, and Jacob. Quil looked at me with a sad smile before ducking outside.

"So, I guess it's time to kill us a bloodsucker, eh Bells," Jacob said playfully.

I rolled my eyes before following the Cullens to the garage. Paul followed close behind.

"We'll see each other soon princess," he whispered leaning down for a kiss.

"Just stay safe," I replied, hugging him tightly.

"Always," he whispered returning the hug.

A loud whistle sounded from outside.

"Looks like they're calling me. I guess I gotta go beautiful," he said and quickly kissed me deeply.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled before replying, "I love you too baby."

I watched as he disappeared out through the garage door and into the night, taking my heart with him.

"I promise you will see him again Bella," Alice spoke softly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Not soon enough," I replied.

I made my way to the car Jasper was loading my things into. It was sleek and black, with very tinted windows. The interior smelled of leather and new car. This one belonged to Carlisle. It was a Mercedes S55 AMG, black with dark grey leather seats. Before Jasper slid into the driver's seat he handed me a pillow and a small blanket.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Any time Darlin'," Jasper grinned. "Let's play hide and seek shall we," his smile was infectious, I couldn't help but smile back.

I made myself comfortable as Alice and Jasper slid into the front seats. We were off, heading to Seattle at full speed. I let myself drift off to sleep as the four hour drive only took us approximately two hours. We arrived at the hotel just as the sun began to rise above Mount Rainier. The clouds covering most of the sun rise, keeping it well shaded where we were. Jasper, went ahead of us and began the check in process. Alice, made a call to a man here in Seattle by the name of J. Jenkins.

I began to zone out as the sound of people living their lives surrounded me. I was exhausted, and only had a couple of hours of sleep. Finally, we headed up to our room. Jasper was able to get the presidential suite, fully stocked with food and drinks, and full sized toiletries just in case.

"Mr. Jenkins will be arriving in an hour. I reserved a secluded room for us in the dinning hall to discuss business," Alice said to Jasper.

"Good. This is only a backup plan. As long as he can deliver before the evening," he replied.

"Precisely," Alice smiled.

The moment we got through the door to our hotel suite I headed straight for the kitchen to assess the food. I was suddenly famished and my stomach began gurgling loudly.

"Hungry darlin'," Jasper winked at me.

I sighed as I pulled out some breakfast supplies. I quickly whipped up some breakfast tacos with a large glass of chocolate milk.

"How can you stand that stuff," Alice asked with a look of disgust on her face, as I chugged the last of my chocolate milk. "It smells absolutely vile," she complained.

I chuckled a little.

"I'm still human too Alice. It tastes amazing to me," I smiled licking the chocolate mustache from my lips.

Alice stood quickly and pulled out her cell phone. It hadn't even began to ring yet. Finally the light on the screen lit up with an incoming phone call from a _restricted_ number.

_"I'm arriving now," _a man's voice I didn't recognize said on the other end.

"He'll meet you in the dining hall in a few minutes," Alice replied. She snapped the phone shut before the man could even reply.

"I'll be back in about three hours darlin'. Please stay in the room and don't answer the door for anyone," Jasper said. "Alice will be here if you need anything."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't bite," Alice smiled, flashing her bright white teeth.

After Jasper left I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and headed for the bathroom for a shower. It didn't help me relax at all. Finally I laid down and began to fall asleep. Several hours later I woke with a start.

"Shhh. It's just me Darlin'. Alice went to see about getting you something else to wear," Jasper whispered.

"Something else to wear," I asked.

"She thinks that you need more clothes for our journey," Jasper said.

"Our journey? Where are we going," I wondered out loud.

"We're preparing to leave the country if necessary," Jasper replied nonchalantly.

"What about the tracker?" I asked.

"Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie are leading him north as we speak," he replied.

"Where's the wolves. What are they doing," I asked.

"They ran ahead in hopes to ambush him. We have Esme and Emmett following the redhead. Victoria, I think her name is," he said looking serious.

"Are they working together?"

"As far as I know," he grimaced.

"Hello," Alice called from the entrance.

"She's back from shopping with our clothes," Jasper smiled.

"Our," I asked in confusion.

"Of course Bella. We need to keep up with appearances as well," Alice replied walking into the bedroom, her arms full of shopping bags.

I watched as Alice quickly unpacked everything and placed her clothes folded neatly into a brand new suitcase. Jasper did the same with his clothes. Alice had me try on everything before packing them into my new suitcase as well. From the outside we looked like three friends just traveling together.

"We might be able to check out to head to Portland tomorrow," Alice said.

"Why Portland," I asked.

"We have a property south of town there," she replied with a smile.

"Are you hungry," Jasper asked.

I nodded unable to find my words. This was probably going to be how my life is from now on. Always running, always hiding.

After eating a late dinner we settled in to watch television. Nothing kept my interest. Finally my cellphone rang. I felt my heart leap at the sight of Paul's caller ID.

"Hello," I answered.

_"Hey princess. How are you holding up," _he replied.

"I'm okay. I miss you," I almost sobbed. I stood up and headed for the bedroom for privacy, although that wasn't really going to give me much.

_"I know baby. As soon as this is all over we should get away for a bit," _he replied.

"I'd love that," I replied hoarsely trying not to cry.

_"Hey, chin up beautiful. We're almost done. The barbie leech said they should be here in a few hours," _he replied. I could just picture the smile spreading across his face.

"Okay. Be safe, I love you Paul," I said, the tears brimming in my eyes.

_"I love you too Isabella, more than own life," _he replied, his tone more serious. "_I'll see you soon." _And with that he hung up.

I sat listening to the silence on the other end before finally putting my phone down. I missed him. I needed him. I needed to know that he would be okay.

I made my way back to the living area. Alice and Jasper were both staring blankly at the television screen, both expressionless. Suddenly Alice let out a gasp, her eyes glazing over as she's brought into a vision.

"What is it Alice? What do you see," Jasper asked.

"Water. Boats. It looks like some sort of dock or pier, maybe," she replied, her hands searching for something in front of her.

Jasper quickly handed her piece of hotel stationary and a pen. She began to draw what looked like an abandoned house with a private pier. It looked very familiar and took me a few minutes to recognize it.

"That's the old lake house. Well not really a lake. It was my grandparents on my father's side. They owned a large house in Vancouver but I don't understand. Why are you seeing this," I asked.

"Her visions are subjective. When the path changes the vision changes," Jasper replied.

"So whose path changed," I asked.

"The trackers," Alice replied with a serious look of concern.

"We still need to head to Portland before going south," Jasper said.

"Okay. We should get the car loaded and check out," Alice replied.

"I'll call Jenkins," Jasper said grabbing a couple of suitcases and heading out the door.

"Bella, you need to change into one of your new outfits," Alice said.

"Okay," I replied in a daze.

I made my way back to the bedroom to change. As soon as I was done and finished packing my dirty clothes, my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and assumed it might've been one of the pack or my mother calling from a payphone.

I answered with caution.

"Hello?"


	16. The Impasse

**The Impasse**

"Bella!"

The sound of my mother's worried voice sounded through the phone. I felt relief flood through me instantly.

"Mom, calm down okay," I replied.

"Bella where are you?" She demanded.

"I'm safe. I'm going to be heading to Portland soon then my destination is unknown but I'll call you when I find out," I tried to assure her.

"Your father is worried sick," she snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry," I replied.

"Well just call me at this number when you get to Portland okay," she said.

I was about to reply when the line went dead. '_That's weird,' _I thought. I put my phone in my pocket and gathered up my suitcase. I was heading towards the door when I got a notification. It was a text message from Paul.

**We lost him! Fuck! Please tell me you're safe?**

I stared blankly at the screen for a moment. _What did he mean they lost him?_

**_I'm safe. What happened?_**

I impatiently waited for a reply.

**He figured it out! **

My body began shaking as I made my way downstairs. '_He knows I'm not there.' _I thought.

"Everything okay Bella," Alice asked as we exited the elevator. Thank goodness Jasper wasn't there to catch my lie.

"Everything is fine. It's just my mom knows I left," I said.

"Once we take care of the tracker, you will be reunited with both of your parents," she assured me.

I nodded my head. Something in my gut didn't feel right. Something was definitely off, like something bad was going to happen. We headed straight for the car already waiting for us at the valet. Jasper was still inside checking out.

"Are you okay Bella," Alice asked. "You're looking a bit green."

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. "Probably something I ate."

"Humans are so weird sometimes," Alice replied.

"Yeah, weird..." I said in a peculiar manner.

I nestled down in the back seat and closed my eyes. We had a long six hour drive ahead of us and no way was I going to miss my only chance at a good nap. I was starting to get sleepy when Jasper finally got in the car.

"You okay darlin'," he asked.

I just nodded and closed my eyes trying to clear my head. I couldn't wait for this all to be over. I wanted to see Paul again and soon. Finally we were on the road and just before we were outside of the city limits, I fall asleep.

I'm shaken awake by Jasper. We've made it to a small town about halfway to Portland.

"Thought you could use a break from the car," Jasper stated. "You know stretch your legs, take a bathroom break."

I nodded sitting up and stretching. I headed straight for the bathroom with Alice while Jasper refueled.

"Don't worry I'll give you as much privacy as I can," she said smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still sleepy.

I made quick work of the bathroom break and washed up some. When I got back to the car, Jasper was waiting patiently with a bag full of a variety of snacks. Usually I wouldn't eat gas station sushi, but beggars can't be choosers. I chugged the large water bottle and then watched the trees go by as we sped towards our destination. I ended up dosing off again, to be woken up being carried inside by Jasper.

"Hey darlin'," he smiled at me. "I think we should be safe for a few days here until our next leg of the journey," he said placing me in a large oversized bed.

It was very comfortable for something owned by vampires. I looked around the room. There was a lot of civil war memorabilia decorating the walls. This was obviously Jasper's bedroom.

"Hope you don't mind staying in my room. I don't think the guest room has sheets on the bed," he said.

"This is fine," I smiled sleepily.

"Get some rest, we're going to find out what's going on in the morning," he smiled.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Yes darlin'," he asked curiously.

"Am I going to be running from this tracker for the rest of my life," I asked.

"Hopefully not. Hopefully we can get this taken care of soon before the Volturi catch wind of it," he sighed.

"The Volturi?" I asked.

"They are the royalty of my kind. They regulate the laws and such," he replied.

"Vampires have laws," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well only one they regularly enforce," he said.

"Like what," I was curious.

"Keeping the existence of my kind a secret. Every now and then an old vampire will get bored and almost expose us to all humans," he replied.

"What other kind of laws are there," I asked.

"We can't turn children," he said, his expression becoming hard.

"Children?" I asked.

"Yes, we call them immortal children. They are unteachable little creatures. A tantrum could devastate an entire town," he said.

"What do you mean," I know children get angry but what did he mean by that?

"They would go off on a rampage and thirst for blood. Killing thousands who were unlucky enough to be near," he replied. "The Denali's mother created an immortal child. They're unnaturally beautiful and their creators quickly grew attached," he said.

His world was so interesting. I wanted to learn more.

"What happened to her," I wondered.

"The Volturi had to intervene. The young child had gotten upset and killed an entire village. The sisters were spared because of their ignorance of the child's existence," he said.

"So they killed her," I asked.

"Yes, the sisters were forced to watch as she was burned alive," his voice was strained by this. "Thousands of lives were lost. Many of my kind went into hiding after that."

"That's terrible," I whispered.

"It was a dark time for my kind," he replied.

"I bet," I said.

We sat in silence for a moment, the story playing in my head like my own personal movie.

It was getting late. I was tired and I couldn't help but yawn.

"You should get some sleep," Jasper said, standing to leave.

"You don't have to go," I whispered.

I didn't want to be alone.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep Darlin'," he smiled at me.

I laid down and finally began to fall asleep. I woke with a start to the sound of my phone ringing. It was the unknown number from earlier. Jasper was no where to be seen. Only a note was sitting in his place.

_Went hunting darlin'. Alice is downstairs if you need anything. _

I put the note back and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" The sound of my mother's panicked voice sounded through the telephone.

"Mom? I'm okay. I'm safe," I replied.

"Where are you," she demanded.

"I'm in Portland," I replied.

Suddenly the line went quiet. I began to worry just a little more.

"Mom," I called out to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You humans are so easily fooled," a male voice I didn't recognize said over the phone.

I instantly felt my blood run cold. It was obvious that it was the tracker on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want? How did you get this number," I asked.

"Your father is particularly fond of keeping old memories in a box. Did you know that?" the tracker asked.

"Yes he keeps them in the garage," I replied. He was stalling

"I got your number from the little list of numbers by the kitchen phone," he replied.

"What do you want," I asked again. "Is my father okay," I asked.

"That's a need to know bases Isabella," he said in a menacing tone.

"What did you do to him? Where is he?" I was beginning to panic. I was thankful that Jasper wasn't in the house as my feelings were out of control.

"He's safe for now. As long as you do exactly what I say Isabella," he threatened.

I took a moment to think before answering. "What do I have to do?"

"Very good Isabella," he replied. "Do you remember your father's old lake house in Vancouver?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember it. I know how to get there," I sighed in resignation. I was not going to get out of this.

"I'm surprised there's still boats on the pier. You humans and your obsession with materialistic things," he said.

"The people who use the pier, that money pays for the house and the property," I explained. Although, I wasn't sure why I was explaining it to him.

"Oh Isabella what shall I do with you," he said with a wicked voice.

"I don't know, you tell me," I tried to stall.

"Well I think you need to figure out how to get away from your friends," he said.

"How am I supposed to do that," I asked.

"You seem like a smart girl. Figure it out. Until then I'll be having some good old fun with dad," his voice was dripping with venom.

"Don't hurt him," I begged.

"Then I guess I'll see you at sunset my _pet,_" the endearment didn't match his tone.

"I'll be there," I replied.

"Good," was all he said before the line went dead.

I was unsure of how I was going to follow through. How was I supposed to get away from Jasper and Alice. I got up and dressed quickly to head downstairs. Alice was reading a large stack of cosmopolitan magazines.

"Hello Bella," Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice," I gave a half hearted smile.

"Carlisle called. They're going to take the first flight here tonight," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"They?" I asked.

"Yes, and your wolf as well as his pack," she smiled.

"Paul is coming here?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Is something wrong Bella," she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," I lied easily.

Alice set her magazine to the side before she spoke again.

"When Jasper gets back we'll get ready to go to the airport. Then we'll discuss the next plan," she smiled brightly.

"What is the next plan?" I wondered.

"Well Carlisle and Esme are going to _loan_ you and Paul an island," she smiled even bigger if that was possible.

"An island," I was a little shocked at that. They owned an entire island?

"We own a few here and there but this one has the provisions to hold you over for a few years if necessary," she replied.

"Okay," I was at a loss for words.

I made my way into the kitchen. I was surprised to find things to make a sandwich. '_They must've done a grocery run while I was sleeping,' _I thought with a weak smile. I quickly made a sandwich and grabbed a bag of baby carrots and a fruit cup. Then I balanced my plate on a glass of iced lemonade.

"So Bella, what do you eat when you're in full tail," Alice asked with an awkward smile.

"Raw fish," I answered simply.

She scrunched up her nose at that.

"I guess it's better than starving," she shrugged.

"I don't usually get hungry when I'm in my tail. I actually get really thirsty," I said.

"I understand that," she mumbled.

"I have to find fresh water when I need it. So generally speaking mermaids, at least half mermaids, stay closer to land," I said.

"Hmm, interesting," she said.

After a few minutes I put on a movie and we sat in waiting for Jasper to return. After a few hours Jasper came bounding into the house, his face lighting up at the sight of me sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go darlin'," he smiled.

This was it. This was the only chance I had. I would have to come up with a plan. The airport was approximately forty five minutes from the lake house. I could figure out how to get away from there.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said trying to suppress my emotions.

He gave me a curious look as we headed out to the car. I didn't want to give anything away so I kept my mouth shut. I shook my head hoping that he understood that I didn't want to talk about it.

The drive to the airport was quiet. Jasper parked in the nearest parking area. The sun was hidden behind some clouds, creating a great cover for Alice and Jasper. It was crowded. We made our way to the gate and sat to wait patiently for everyone. It was getting later and it was almost sunset. Suddenly a thought came to mind. I watched as the janitor closed the women's bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said suddenly.

"I can escort you," Alice offered.

"No," I nearly shouted. I cleared my throat and tried again. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine," I said standing up.

"Don't be long darlin'," Jasper whispered.

I made my way through the crowd and headed towards the next women's room. It was a little ways down from our gate but the crowd was thick enough to cover me. They wouldn't risk themselves exposure to stop me from running if they did see me. As soon as I was at the entrance, I turned to check if the coast was clear. They were well out of sight. Now was my chance.

I made a run for it as I headed to the nearest exit. I hailed the first taxicab and jumped in.

"Where to," a balding middle aged man asked.

I quickly gave him the address of the lake house. It took forty five minutes to get there. By now they were discovering that I was no longer at the airport. But that wasn't what was important to me at the moment. At the moment all I could think of was saving Charlie. And my mother if he had her too.

I tossed a few twenty dollar bills at the man when he finally pulled up to the house.

"I hope this enough," I said. "Keep the change."

"Uh, thanks. Are you sure," he asked. It was obvious that I over paid but I didn't care.

"Yes," I replied, quickly exiting the car.

I didn't wait for the taxi to drive off as I made my way towards the front door. I wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. I entered the house with caution. It was eerily quiet. Leaves from the front porch blew in through the door and a light breeze whistled past. It made it seem like a horror scene straight out of the movies. I quickly and quietly shut the door. Still no tracker.

I walked through the large foyer and under the stairs into the large living room. The back wall was two stories tall with several full length windows over looking the water and the beautiful hills and mountains. I was standing directly in the center of the room when I heard a loud whooshing sound. I turned rapidly looking for the tracker that I knew was in the room.

_James._

He stood in the dark corner and to a human eye he would have been invisible. However, what he didn't know, was that I wasn't any mere human girl.

"So you can see me, I see," he snickered arrogantly.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice shakey.

He was the perfect predator for a human. Everything invites them in. His looks, his face, even his smell. But I was so much more than he knew.

"How is that little _pet,_ that you can see me," he asked curiously.

Maybe he would think I'm crazy if I told him. I gulped not wanting to answer the question. I stood there unmoving and unable to answer anyway.

"Answer me," he hissed as he charged at me.

I turned to run towards the double doors that lead to outside. I barely made it two steps before he had me by the back of my neck. His grip was firm.

"Where do you think you're going _pet,_" he hissed in my ear.

I could feel his nails digging into the skin at the nape of my neck. Tears began to smart my eyes. Then I remembered the reason for even coming here to begin with.

"Where's my father," I croaked.

He let out a menacing laugh before he threw me like a rag doll directly out the top of the window. The glass shattered into millions of tiny crystals. I landed with a thud on my back. Smashing my head against the concrete. I let out a groan as I tried to get up.

James stood on the window panel watching me closely. It looked like he had some sort of camera in his hand.

"Hope you don't mind. I borrowed this from your house," he smiled a wicked smile.

"Where's... my... father," I let out with each breath.

"He's not here" he replied nonchalantly.

"Wha..."

Of course I should have known. It was a trap this whole time. He had set me up from the beginning.

I gently stood, swaying as I did. I was a bit dizzy from the landing. By now the plane was probably landing. Paul was going to be so upset that I didn't even say goodbye.

"So I hope you don't mind me making a little farewell video for your precious Cullens," he smiled.

"Why," I asked.

"It'll make it all the more fun. And then they'll try to avenge your death my _pet,_" he sneered.

I had to keep him talking. As long as he keeps talking the Cullens and the pack will get here in time. He was in front of me before I could blink.

"You see, I chose this place to get a more visual dynamic," he grinned a sickening grin.

"You don't scare me," I replied.

"See, now you really shouldn't have said that," he sneered.

He grabbed me by my upper arm and yanked hard before kicking me. His blow hit with a force that had me flying through the air. I landed on the deck, crushing a few of the floor panels in the process. I went to stand up, and released an earsplitting scream. James covered his ears instantly.

My arm was definitely broken. I stood up anyway. I wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Oh we have ourselves a little fighter ladies and gentlemen, Isabella," he smiled maliciously at me.

I gulped trying to keep the tears from brimming. I carefully set my arm and whimpered when the bones ground together. It was extremely uncomfortable.

James watched me curiously for a moment before breaking the silence between us.

"You know what surprised me when we entered that field?" he asked.

I didn't bother looking at him.

"No, but I'm sure you're just dying to tell me anyway," I said trying to sound unmoved by him.

"The little pixie like vampire. Ah yes, Alice was her name? You see she was my singer and I thirsted for her blood, but she had a protector you see. A vampire who was her doctor, he grew a little too attached to his patient. I dare say he even fell in love with her. He was a fool to intervene in my little game, but it made it more fun of course," he was going on in his monologue.

Finally I could hear someone approaching from a distance. James froze for a second listening.

"Time is of the essence Isabella," he said.

"No, your time is up," I replied loudly.

I turned and made a run for the pier. I sent a large ball of water in his direction. He was suprised, but continued to charge me. Finally I had enough. I brought enough water forth to stop him. Not enough to keep him from talking. Then I released him.

Finally the hunter became the hunted.

I never really thought about how I would die. I only know that today wasn't that day. Though the idea of dying for someone I cared about was surely the best way to go out.

I stood on the abandoned pier, with the ocean to my back. I could smell the all familiar salty air, whipping through my tangled hair. James, the vampire before me is taunting me in his monologue still. Slowly backing me towards the water. He has no idea what I am. My feet have found the edge of the pier, and though I could escape easily, I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of his game.

He stalked towards me with a purpose, and before I could blink, he grabbed my arm and lunged for my neck. He was quick, but I was quicker, knowing exactly what he was going to do. I raised my arm and blocked him from tearing out my throat, when the piercing pain shot through my arm. The silence was broken by my high pitched screams. I stepped back missing the edge, and descended towards the water below. I could hear multiple growls before I was submerged completely. I knew he wasn't gonna win that fight.

I could feel the venom work it's way through my blood. I was sinking slowly to the bottom. Suddenly I was wrapped in a pair of warm arms.

"C'mon Bells. Stay with me," Jacob's voice said as our heads broke the surface of the water.

I couldn't speak. The venom was too painful. Jacob dragged me to the shore. Alice and Carlisle rushed over in a hurry.

"Carlisle, her blood," Alice pointed out.

"Quickly Alice. Make tourniquet with your belt," Carlisle advised.

Alice quickly wrapped her belt around my wounded arm.

"Her arm's already healing from the break. I'm going to have to rebreak it to set it right," he said.

Suddenly I let out a scream as Carlisle rebroke my arm. I could hear Paul growling somewhere.

"The doc is helping her right now. You need to let him help her Paul," Sam's voice rang out.

"She needs me," Paul argued, growling.

"Carlisle, her blood," Alice reminded him.

"We're not too late. We can suck out the venom," he said.

"Jasper, you're the one who has to do it," Alice said confidently.

"What if I lose control," he said.

"You won't. I've seen it," she assured him.

Jasper leaned over me and apologized before sinking his teeth into the bite James just recently gave me. I could feel the venom recede as he sucked it out.

I could feel a darkness creep over me. I was tired of fighting. As I let myself fall into unconsciousness I whispered out "Paul."

I was woken up by the sound of a strange beeping noise. I knew where I was. '_The hospital,' _I thought with disgust. Finally I opened my eyes and looked at the sterilized room around me.

In the corner on a small recliner was Paul sound asleep. Jasper laid on the couch appearing to be fast asleep. My mother was sound asleep with her head next to my arm. I looked myself over. No casts or splints. I must've healed. My right arm though, was wrapped in gauze. I lifted it up to inspect it further, waking Renee up in the process.

"You're awake," she whispered excitedly. "Oh honey what did you do?"

She gave me that sympathetic mom look with a half smile.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

Exactly where was I? I had no clue at all. I tried to find a clue in the room around me.

"Oh honey, Jasper said that he and Paul came to talk you out of leaving. You were trying to fix a curtain in the old lake house and they said that they must've surprised you because you slipped off the ladder and fell out of the window," she replied in slight horror. "Thank goodness Dr. Cullen was there."

"I don't remember everything," I replied.

"You had a pretty bad concussion too," she said.

I blinked and looked over at Paul and Jasper.

"They never leave," she said with a tiny smile in their direction.

I watched as she pulled out her phone and started to type rapidly.

"You text," I teased.

She was never great at keeping up with the latest technology and she always seemed to lose her charger. But she was eccentric. My erratic hair brained mother.

"Yeah, I was just updating Phil," she smiled.

"Where's your charger," I asked with a teasing smile.

"Hey, I don't lose my chargers. They run away. I literally repelle technology," she replied smiling.

"It's good to see you mom," I said.

"Oh honey, it's good to see you too. Oh and we found the cutest little house in Jacksonville. You're going to love it there sweetheart. You'll have your own bathroom," she said.

"Wait. I'm not leaving Forks. No. I want to live in Forks," I started to panic some.

I felt the calm from Jasper's gift seep into me. I let it in as it slowly started to help.

"Shh shhh shh," she tried to calm me. "You don't have to. But are you sure that's what you want," she asked.

"Yes," I replied firmly.

"Okay. I'm going to go find your father. He went to get something eat from the cafeteria," she said standing up and heading for the door.

I waited impatiently as she shut the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Jasper was at my side.

"I'm not apologizing," I said.

"I wasn't expecting you to darlin'. I understand why you did what you did. But what I don't get, is why you couldn't tell me. We could've prevented all of this," he waived his hand around gesturing to me in the hospital bed.

"I know. I didn't realize he was tricking me," I said.

"We could have figured it all out darlin'," Jasper whispered.

"What happened to him? Where's James?" I needed to know that he was never going to hunt me again.

"He's gone. We took care of him," it was all he had to say.

"So now what," I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do darlin'," Jasper said.

"So don't," I replied.

"But I don't think my family is good for you. All we bring to you is trouble," he sighed in resignation.

"What? What are you talking about," I demanded. "You can't leave me. You're my best friend Jasper," the heart monitor started to speed up.

"Darlin' should I call for the nurse," he asked solemnly.

"No I won't take a sedative," I replied.

"I don't think you'd be swallowing anything darlin'," he smiled halfheartedly.

"Just promise me," I said.

"As long you want me here I'll be here," he sighed.

It wasn't exactly a promise but I wasn't going to be picky either.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I'm going to check in with everyone in the waiting area. Do you need anything," he asked heading to the door.

"No. I'm fine," I replied.

I watched his retreating figure disappear from view and then turned my head towards Paul. He sat looking at me with a withdrawn expression.

"Are you going to tell me to leave for my own good too," I asked him.

He stood and stretched before saying anything.

"No princess. I'm too selfish to do that," he said, sleep heavy in his voice.

"I was hoping that you'd say that," I grinned.

"But..." there it was.

"Please don't," I said dismissively.

"He's got a point babe," he replied.

"I know, but I still don't want to hear it," I almost snapped.

"Okay so I won't say anything further about it," he replied, trying to hide his disdain.

"I'm part of this world already. I was born a mermaid for crying out loud," I said. "You can't take me out of the supernatural when I was born into it."

"But you can still not associate with vampires," he replied.

"Jasper is one of my best friends. I'm not going to just let him go," I said.

"Fine. But if anything else happens to you, then they need to..." he trailed off.

"He's going to be in my life. You just need to learn to accept," I said.

"Fine. I'll do anything for you, you know that," I said.

"I do know. And I'm counting on that," I replied.

"You should rest," he said taking my hand.

I nestled into the bed and smiled at him.

"I love you Paul," I whispered.

"I love you too Isabella," he replied quietly.

And then the night closed over me.


	17. Epilogue

It's _the_ Occasion!

_Prom._

Four letters spelling out the most elaborate time for a teenage girl in high school. The time when we get to go out all night with our friends. Our real taste of what it's like to be something like a princess.

Alice helped me slip into my backless royal blue dress. Rosalie had just put the finishing touches on my hair and Alice had done my makeup. I was officially dolled up and ready to go. Earlier we had gone and got our nails done with Angela, Lauren, and Jessica. It felt good to have a girls day preparing for prom. We were especially excited.

I slipped my freshly pedicured feet into my silver strapped heels and did a once over in my new full length mirror. I couldn't wait to see the look on Paul's face.

"Here Bella," Alice said handing me a small gift. "I know you already got one for tonight but I couldn't resist when I saw it," she beamed.

I opened the small package and inside was the most beautiful sapphire necklace I've ever seen. It's was a seashell with tiny sapphires embedded within set in a white gold frame. It was absolutely perfect.

"Here, this one's from Emmett and I," Rosalie said handing me an unwrapped palm size box.

As Alice helped hook the necklace on, I opened the gift. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. They were sapphire earrings with a teardrop shaped royal blue pearl. I wanted to cry at the gesture but didn't dare risk ruining Alice's hard work. They matched my dress beautifully.

"They're amazing you guys. Both gifts are truly stunning," I said.

I put the earrings in and looked myself over once more.

"We thought you would love them," Alice smiled.

"The blue was Alice's idea," Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

We finished up and made our way down the stairs. Emmett, Caleb, and Paul were waiting patiently for us down in the living room with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and Charlie.

Esme had a camera ready when we entered the room. Paul's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning when we finally made our way into the living room.

"You look... absolutely beautiful Isabella," Paul whispered.

Emmett patted him on the back.

"What's it like dating a girl with a tail," he whispered.

Rosalie popped him in the head and Paul just chuckled good naturedly.

"What," Emmett asked.

I giggled. We each posed for our pictures, some serious and some goofy.

"Bella," Charlie said, as we made our way to the door. "You look beautiful," he smiled.

_Was that a tear in his eye? _

"Thanks dad," I smiled.

"I put a new can of pepper spray in your bag," he said with a half smile.

"Dad," I whispered.

"What," he asked innocently.

We made our way to the limo waiting outside. I felt like a princess in my dress next to Paul in his new suit.

We stopped to pick up Angela and Jasper on the way and headed to the school. Prom was being held in the gymnasium of Forks high. It was the only place big enough for the event.

Everything was decked out in the James Bond theme Eric Yorkie chose. The music was loud and the bass was thumping. Paul grabbed my arm gently.

"Wanna go someplace private," he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

We made our way outside. It was twilight, my favorite time of day. Paul led me to the gazebo trailed with twinkling lights. It's was beautiful. As a slow song came on he pulled me closer and I rested my head against his chest.

"You have no idea how absolutely stunning you look in this dress Isabella," his voice was husky.

I smiled up at him.

"You look dapper in your suit as well," I said.

He really did look amazing in his crisp white shirt.

"So... what happens if you were to get bitten by a vampire," he asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I think I would turn but I'm not sure," I replied.

"Would the doc know," he asked.

"I doubt it. Why are you so worried," I asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you back in Vancouver," he said, his voice strained.

"I guess I'll have to find out. Maybe my sylph knows if she ever speaks to me again," I replied.

"You never explained how that works by the way," he grinned.

"I don't really know myself," I replied.

"So if you turned would you be like a hybrid of some sort," he wondered.

"Maybe. It makes sense," I said.

"I don't want you to ever put yourself in danger like that again," he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"What happened to Victoria," I asked, suddenly remembering her.

"She fled. As soon as we had him she bolted," he replied.

"So she's gone," I asked.

"We won't be hearing from her for a long time," he said with confidence.

A part of me wanted to believe him, but I knew she was out there, somewhere, watching me.

Waiting...

I just hoped that when the time came, we'd be ready, I'd be ready for her.

The End of Book One!

* * *

**Authors Note: OMG!!! You guys have no idea how excited I am to FINALLY finish this Fanfiction. It only took me an entire year! But alas my Twilight rewrite is finally complete!!! Now I can finally focus on getting my other stories finished and start releasing all my new stuff I have in my drafts! ;) No worries though I'm still going to write a sequel but not till much later. Thank you everyone for reading this far, I know this was long and totally kept getting off topic but I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time my lovelies!**

**-Tink-**


	18. Authors Note

So I have decided after reading some of the reviews and the messages I have received here and Wattpad that I am going to thoroughly review this story and edit it and rewrite it because though it is my first Fanfiction there's always room for improvement and this definitely needs improvement. I will be finishing other work as well but my life is a bit hectic now. I'm a single mom now and divorced so I don't have as much time on my hands as I once did when I was married and a stay home mom. So I'll update as frequently as I can, I do apologize for long update times and such but I'm truly busy. I'm glad y'all are enjoying my stories though and I appreciate all reviews and suggestions. Hopefully I can post something new soon. Until next time my lovelies.

-Tink-


End file.
